Seven devils
by xXxShadowRealm
Summary: "Holy Water cannot help you now, Thousand armies couldn't keep me out, I don't want your money, I don't want your crown ,..and no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out,I am gonna raise the stakes I am gonna smoke you out..." Warnings and details are inside, based on the series: Magnificent century... Puzzleshipping ...YYxY along with other pairings, Slow updates
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic ,This story contains Yaoi (boyxboy),The main ship is YugixYami don't worry so don't freak out when you see the name Atemu you will understand  
There will be other pairings as well but no spoilers ;)

This is a series which means that this is book 1 and there will be other book or books

Warnings: There will be OOC and OC in the story  
Mpreg (a man can get pregnant)  
I don't know if I would write lemon but to be clear Yami is Uke! Yugi is Seme! I just think their characters will fit like that in the story believe me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I could!

* * *

~One~

The trees were moving due to the blowing wind, animals were looking for food, birds were flying in groups , you could hear the movement of the horses running with the soldiers and the prince –on the lead- on them

They were crossing the ponds, lakes and bridges found in the forest , with every minute passing the tri-colored hair prince was slowing down till he suddenly stopped and raised his left hand indicating that he wanted the soldiers to stop and they did with his spikey white-golden hair best friend stopping next to him and looking at the distance in front of him

The 22 year-old tri-colored hair prince looked at his best friend who nodded at him and mentioned to the soldiers with his hand to get ready so they hopped from their horses

Some of them prepared their swords, the others took their arcs and arrows out and stood in front of the prince  
The spikey haired guy hopped from his horse as well and whistled with his whistle extending his left arm and a trained Hawk stood on it

Second..two..three and then the Hawk flew away in front of them as he was trained to do

After few minutes of waiting, they saw a group of 3 armorers approaching them before one of them hopped from his horse and bowed respectfully on one of his knees with a letter in his hands

"I, the Chamberlain of the armorers ,have brought news to my prince from the Grand Vizier Shadi " The armorer said extending his left arm to show the letter

The prince hopped from his horse and signaled to one of his soldiers to bring the letter, which the soldier did and gave it to the prince bowing and then going back to his place

He looked at the piece of paper before walking few feet far away from his soldiers unrolling the piece of paper

' _Our Majesty, his Excellency King Sogoroku, on the night of October 22, while he was on his tent, he took his final breath….his Excellency Prince Mutou Yugi should reach the castle as soon as possible '_

Yugi finished reading and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he refused to cry, not in front of his soldier , He could control himself till he reach the castle

The news didn't affect him as he imagined, maybe because he knew it was going to happen sooner or later? Maybe because they weren't so close as they used to be when he was still a child , he didn't know and he didn't want to think about it so he just turned around looking at his best friend Mariku as he titled his head a little as if to ask what's wrong

Yugi just smiled sadly at him and Mariku understood –He and Yugi have this special bond between them where they can understand each other without talking , he knew that the King was starting to get very sick and that his end would come soon,he even spoke with Yugi about this two days ago but still it surprised him

Mariku bowed his head down before walking to Yugi's horse and taking the sword hanging on it, He walked to his best friend with the sword placed on the top of his two palms and sat on one of his knees

"My Majesty , his Excellency King Mutou Yugi, The whole country awaits you " Mariku spoke loudly so everyone could hear

Yugi looked at the sword before grabbing it which made Mariku stand up and all soldiers along with the armorers sit on their knees bowing to their new majesty

* * *

A big Ship was sailing in The Black Sea, it was filled with girls and guys from all around the world who were taken by force from their home as slaves to the King

They were all sleeping peacefully (at least trying to sleep peacefully on the mattress on the floor) when a sailor from the ship entered with some food trying to wake them up

"Dinner! Get in line!" He said as another man came behind him with another amount of food and placed it on the old wooden table which may break any second

In a couple of minutes all of the sleeping people stood in line getting their food… all except for one guy who didn't sleep,eat nor move since he was taken from his home , A tri colored guy who has a slightly tan skin-not so white nor so dark, he was in the middle- sat alone in a corner not speaking a single word hugging his legs to his chest

"Atemu, get up and eat" A brunette girl named Mana whose best friend was Atemu said in Egyptian, when she found no response she kneeled in front of him and shook him slightly

"Atemu get up" She tried once more and mentally did a happy dance when he glanced at her "Get up, you haven't eaten for days, you will get sick"She said gently , Atemu took deep breath before glancing up to see the line of people waiting for their food

"Mana, Atemu come on" one of the girls said and that was the last straw for Atemu

"Don't drink that filthy soup, I won't drink it even if I die of hunger" Atemu yelled which made some people jump in surprise and the two making the food glaring at him

"Atemu Stop" Mana tried to stop her friend who just looked at her not saying a work

Suddenly Mana was shoved aside by one of the sailors and he grabbed Atemu's arm roughly

"Get up!" He commanded angrily "Come on! Stuff this food down your throat" He yelled at Atemu who struggled to get free from him

"Let go! Don't touch me" Atemu yelled as well trying to pull his arm out of the man's grasp "I swear I will kill you" Atemu warned

"Come again! What will you do?" The man challanged angrily, holding Atemu's arm tighter but Atemu didn't care

"I will kill you! You piece of shit" Atemu said then spat at him which made the man angrier so he let go of his arm before slapping Atemu hard on the face that he moved back and his back hit the wooden table

He turned around grabbing the knife he saw a little while ago threating the man

"You hit me! You are dead now you! You dog!" Atemu moved closer to the stairs so he can run if he was lucky which made the man step back two steps

The whole group of people watched , afraid from what Atemu might do, some of them were crying, the others were just shocked while Mana stood there shaking worried about her best friend and what might happen if they caught him

Suddenly a man came behind Atemu and threw the rope he prepared at him, catching Atemu's wrist before pulling back strongly and Atemu fell on the floor with a loud thud and the knife was next to him untouched

"Come here" The man Atemu threatened before said before grabbing both of Atemu's wrist and lifting him up so that he was standing on his feet

"Tie him up" The man commanded while pushing Atemu to the nearest wooden pole and Mana gasped trying to hold tears threatening to come while Atemu struggled more looking at the man furiously

"Don't give him anything not even water!" He yelled angrily

"No please, We'll do as you wish, Have mercy " Mana pleaded quickly trying to rescue her best friend who arms were circling the pole behind him with his hands tied up

"Let me die! Throw me out to the sea" Atemu yelled shutting his best friend up

"You are not allowed to die! You are the King's salve, You cannot die until you reach the palace…Only if he wants,We will have you killed" One of the men said before going upstairs

Mana tried to comfort her best friend who after all this yelling broke down to tears ,the man who tied Atemu was pushing her away all the time but she will have none of it, She needed to make sure her best friend is Okay

"I hope for the King's to Collapses and his whole country destroyed " Atemu yelled angrily in Egyptian through his tears while Mana stood next to him calming him

* * *

Yugi was standing in front of his mother in her Royal suite,he took her hand and kissed it gently before stepping back

"Dear mother…Don't deprive me of your prayers , May God keep us from shame, May he allows to show our strength and justice in the whole world " Yugi said hugging his mother for a short moment before pulling back

"May God be with you my son" His mother said smiling fondly at him before he turned to his younger brother whole looked exactly like Mariku except that his hair was less spikey

"Malik" Yugi called and Malik bowed respectfully before Yugi stopped him smiling at him "Brother " He said before they hugged each other tightly for 2 minutes straight before pulling back and excusing himself to leave and walking out of the room

At the end of the long hallway Mariku was waiting for him along with two guards who walked behind following him to his Royal suite to change his clothes

* * *

The ministers were waiting patiently for the King in the back garden of the palace where some of their big meetings take place where there are armorers and soldiers as well

"His Excellency King Yugi is here" They heard one of the guards say so they bowed respectfully waiting for him to sit on his seat

Each one of them sat on their knees kissing his cape before standing up going to his place so the meeting can begin

* * *

A servant ran with a letter in his hands to Maximillion Pegasus who was talking to one of his two ministers, one of the minister took the letter and unrolled it to read

"Your Majesty, some important news has arrived" He said before reading the letter to his king "The former king Sogoroku died and because his son had died, his grandchild acceded to the throne " He finished and saw his master tense slightly before relaxing again

"A young king…his grandfather won major wars, He had a bloody and powerful reign " The other minister said

"Don't worry, The lion is gone at least and so will the lamb soon" Pegasus told them smirking

* * *

The weather was awful, and the waves of the sea were getting higher every second which didn't help at all because all the slaves were cleaning the ship and the swaying of it didn't help as water slipped and the couldn't balance

Atemu still had his hands tied up so he didn't clean with them, he was sitting on the floor dreaming about the life and the family that were taken away from him

 _Atemu was sitting with Yusei –his lover- sitting behind him as they were invited to the wedding of someone they didn't even know, but they didn't care_

 _"I love you" Atemu heard Yusei say behind him so he turned around facing him with a slight blush on his cheek_

 _"I love you too" Atemu said softly_

 _"Someday we will get married as well and have our children as well" Yusei pointed out grinning and Atemu shushed him_

 _"Hush now will you? My mom is looking at us" Atemu said giggling a little as well and he was right his mother was looking_

 _Then out of nowhere a young boy came panting heavily_

 _"Everybody run! The Soldiers of the King are here !" He said and exactly in this second a large group of soldiers came shoving him aside_

 _And in a matter of seconds Atemu was in Yusei's embrace who was trying to protect him_

 _The soldiers destroyed the tables and chairs, and took a lot of guys and girls with them and worst of all killed the rest  
Two soldiers came and pulled Yusei away from Atemu who begged from him to stop but they didn't listen , he turned around to go to his mother and father for help,he even tried to look for his sister but what he saw will scar him forever _

_A soldier in front of his dad stabbed him twice in row and threw him to bleed till death_

 _"Dad!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, He ran to his father but was grabbed by two soldiers taking him away_

 _"Mom!" He called for his mother who ran to help him but was stabbed in the back with a sword and Atemu shrieked_

 _It all happened too fast, he lost all the three people he really loved in the same time, they killed his parents and took Yusei away to God knows where , He broke down in tears struggling to get free but it's all in vain_

"Murderers " Atemu yelled in his sleep which earned him a bucket of dirty water thrown at him and he woke up gasping

"Hey! Who is the murderers?! Apologize to us now!" The sailor from earlier demanded and Atemu ignored them

"No no he is not talking about you" Mana tried to convince them but she didn't succeed at all

"Apologize Atemu, don't be stubborn, what are you ha? A menace? " The sailor growled

"Atemu, look, apologize or it will be the end of us please" Mana begged

 _"_ The end of us? What else is going to happen to me? My dad, My mom, My sister and Yusei…My loved ones are all killed!and here I am , sold as a slave to a stupid palace" Atemu cried "What else can there be?"- Atemu shouted frustrated- "Let him kill me!,so that I will be saved ! I have no one else! "Atemu sobbed with Mana hugging him tightly and tears running down her face

The two Sailors won't admit it but they also felt sympathy towards Atemu

* * *

The cook palace was tasting the food they made when he suddenly spat the food in his mouth

"You used too much grape molasses so the syrup got crystalized " The cook palace said disgusted " We can't present something as such to the king, move it quickly! Bring the rest of the desserts "he instructed and they obeyed quickly

Otogi entered quickly and glared at Samejima their favorite cook palace

"May God be with me! Where is the food? Why didn't you ask for help from the rest of chefs or something?!" Otogi exclaimed "You keep insisting that this is the main kitchen and that you are the main cook and you insist on preparing the king's meal and see what happened? You couldn't deliver !" Otogi said smiling innocently before inching closer to Samejima

"I swear to God I'll marinate you not in Syrup but in vinegar mind you! QUICK!" Otogi warned not leaving a chance for the Samejima to answer

"We are ready, we are ready don't worry" Samejima told him nervously and Otogi turned around

"Back off" He said to the guards "Don't hang or I swear I'll have you hanged!" Otogi warned loudly while walking away

* * *

The girls and guys were sleeping with Atemu still tied up, he was about to drift off when he heard someone approaching him, he looked up and saw the two sailors from before standing in front of him and he could read something in their eyes…was that… _pity?_ He didn't need anyone to pity him! Not from them at least but he decided to ignore it

"That's enough, Untie his hands, Let him wash his face and clean up" The one who Atemu threatened earlier demanded "We can't take them to the palace like that" He pointed out and the other nodded getting his small knife out and cutting the rope

Atemu stood up rubbing his wrists while the two sailors went upstairs

"Where are we? Did we reach the hell or what?" He asked himself before he heard something exploding that caught his attention, he went to the small window and saw fireworks

 _So we did reach the palace_ ' he thought to himself

* * *

"You see, Mariku?" Yugi asked his best friend who sat on a small seat next to the tri-colored hair king , They were both currently sitting in the terrace looking at the fireworks in the sky

"We have approached our dreams step by step,after all the wars , deaths and raids , we are still here " Yugi said smiling fondly at the sight

"The future will be even greater and magnificent , my majesty" Mariku said grinning "You will become a greater emperor than anyone like you have dreamt " Mariku finished looking at Yugi smiling proudly

"It's you and I who believed in this dream " Yugi pointed out and Mariku laughed which made Yugi laugh as well

"Let us see, what the destiny is storing for us" Yugi whispered before he admired the view in front of him again

* * *

"Look the new girls and guys have arrived" One of the elder slaves who has been in the palace for more than 5 years said to her best friend

"They are such an unkempt lot" One of the guys said as they saw the new slaves standing in a line in front of them

"Get in line, stand upright" Bakura one of the people who take care and control of the slaves demanded doing it for those who are too lazy or can't do it

When he touched Atemu, Atemu flinched and stepped back from him "Lift your chin up" Bakura instructed

"These will become a bunch of maids and butlers nothing more" Some girl said and they all laughed quietly agreeing with her but Ishizu heard them she was one of the loyal servants to Yugi's mother and the main brain of everything that happens in the palace from knowing the food everyone was eating to controlling everyone in the palace and no one objects to her

"Tell them to shut up" She demanded

"Girls! Guys! Go to your room come on, Don't make me come up there to you" Otogi said warned the slaves upstairs who were laughing and mocking the new slaves

"It is no hell to be afraid of, see?" Mana said in Egyptian to Atemu who had a blank look on his face

"We haven't seen much yet" He pointed out in Egyptian as well

"Send those who are chosen to baths, Let the physician examine them " Ishizu said grabbing some of the girls and guys arms for Otogi to take them

She stopped in front of Atemu who looked at her angrily , not showing a single hint of fear in his eyes , Ishizu ignored him and grabbed his arms shoving him aside for Otogi to take him to see the rest of new slaves

Otogi nodded and grabbed Atemu's arm who struggled and yelled at him in Egyptian to let him go, In the same time Yugi's mother –the Queen- and his brother were walking on the hallway upstairs when they heard the yelling and stopped looking downstairs at the locked door of the salves room

"What is all this noise? Who is yelling ?" The Queen asked curiously

"New girls and guys bought from all around the world as gifts to our King ma'am" Rishid who was walking with them pointed out

"Bring me that insolent guy down there" The queen said observing the struggling Atemu from the small opening above the door before walking away to her Royal suite

* * *

"You are absorbed by the stars again,Mariku" Yugi said out of nowhere observing his bronze friend , Mariku looked at him surprised before letting out a breathless chuckle

"Tell me what they tell you" Yugi asked Mariku who stock his tongue out playfully and Yugi laughed but was interrupted by one of the guards bowing in front of him

"Grand Vizier Shadi humbly asks for admittance to your presence my king"He informed Yugi who was silent for two seconds before nodding

"Let him in" He said smiling and the Guard walked away

Mariku stood up excusing himself before Yugi stopped him asking him to stay , Shadi walked in and bowed respectfully

"According to our ancient law, I have brought the imperial seal to be returned to you, my majesty" Shadi said extending his arm with the imperial seal

"I would like to continue to have you as the Grand Vizier, Shadi, you have served my grandfather with great success and loyalty " Yugi said smiling softly

"Y..Your wish is my command, please kindly accept my gratitude " Shadi said bowing and Yugi nodded before speaking again "There is another matter I want to talk about"

"You know my head falconer and best friend Mariku , From now on he will be the master of my privy chamber " As soon as these words left Yugi's mouth, Mariku gasped a little but couldn't deny the happiness he felt at this moment and Shadi looked shocked but got over it quickly

He looked at Yugi who nodded at him as if to say that this is a final decision, Mariku walked to Yugi sitting on his knees and bowing as Yugi patted his back before telling him to stand up

* * *

Otogi walked in the Slave's room calling for Bakura and one of the old slaves in here to come

"Take a look at the privy chamber so that everything is in proper order, all right?" Otogi instructed her and she grinned

"Girl! You get to look at the King's chamber , lucky you" One of her best friends said

"I wish I could come with you" Another one said

"Off to your beds you blabbers ,come on move" Otogi said grabbing her arms moving

* * *

The Queen was sitting with her son and Rishid when Ishizu and two male servants grabbing Atemu's arm pushing him to walk

"Let go of me! Don't touch me" He yelled in Egyptian for the millions time today before they forced him to sit on his knees

"Shut your mouth, Don't yell" The Queen demanded in fluent Egyptian "Calm down" and Atemu did, he looked at her shocked that she spoke the same language he did

"They brought me here to this palace hell by force, Please help, Save me, You are a powerful and rich lady I can tell" Atemu started "Tell them to let me go or I will kill myself" Atemu pleaded

"King Yugi is who decides whether you live or die" The queen said "And I" she added in Egyptian " Take her away" She told the servants

"I am no one's property! I'd rather die first!" Atemu yelled at the top of his lungs "Let go!" He yelled at the servants who grabbed him and walked out of the room

"Please accept my apologies, I will teach him a lesson ma'am" Ishizu said bowing down her head in shame

"If He resists and refuses to bow down his head… go ahead with his punishments" The queen pointed out and Ishizu nodded

* * *

Otogi, Bakura and the girl he brought were preparing the royal suite of the King and stopped in instant bowing when he walked in

"You can leave" Yugi informed them and they nodded before walking out of the room except for the girl who was stopped by the King grabbing her arms

"You can stay" Yugi whispered and signaled to Mariku to leave so he bowed down and left his best friend

"What is your name?" Yugi asked

"Mayako, my majesty" She said sitting on her knees

Yugi gave a small smile before grabbing her chin gently lifting her up ordering her to stay with him which she obeyed happily

* * *

The Girls were in the baths and the guys in other ones

Atemu was standing in line with only a towel around his waist while he saw people get examined one after another by some weird man

When it was his turn, the man grabbed his arm but Atemu stepped back pushing the man away

"Let go of me idiots" He yelled

"Come here!" The man commanded

"Are we animals?" Atemu yelled angrily

"Sit down" The man pushed Atemu to sit down but he refused

"No! Get your hands off me or…!" Atemu warned while Bakura who heard the yelling went inside to see what happened

"What was the name of this insolent?" Bakura asked one of the guys who finished being examined

"Atemu" and Bakura nodded amused and demanded them to shower quickly before walking out

Every guy was washing himself while laughing at something someone said , some of them were singing and some of them just washed themselves happily without doing anything , only Atemu washed himself with no expression on his face except anger and disgust, he hoped that if he was lucky someone would save him or kill him

* * *

Yugi was lying on his bed with Mayako beside him before sitting up properly

"You may take your leave" He informed her

Mayako didn't want to go, it was the king after all she is sleeping with, but she knew she had too, no one stays with the king the whole night , and if someone did either girl or guy they must be very special  
Mayako just nodded before grabbing her dress wearing it again and bowed respectfully to the King in order to take her leave

Yugi still sitting in his bed was in deep thoughts

" _Father, Grandfather, I am afraid…of being covered in blood , What if the power and noise of rule and sovereignty muffle the voice of my conscience?"_ Yugi spoke to his father and grandfather mentally knowing that they are dead now

"God, please don't shame me from looking myself in the eye" Yugi prayed before standing up and putting on his outfit

* * *

Mariku stood in the Porch of his suite taking deep breath he remembered his past

 _"I am Mariku, I was happily sitting with my family when soldiers of the king Sogoroku came to our village , I was recruited at the age of ten, I was taken by force from my family_

 _What was my name that time, what did it mean_ , _I forgot , Forgetting is freedom or else..they don't let go of your heart, The land you learned to walk on, the food you always ate, the water you drank, everything_ …

 _I remember struggling to get free, I remember hating those soldiers, I remember trying my best to get back to my family, that's all I remember …"_

Mariku shook the thoughts off not wanting to upset himself right now, He turned around and saw Yugi approaching him

"My majesty? I thought you went to rest..to sleep?" Mariku asked

"I couldn't sleep before inhaling this air " Yugi answered smiling and Mariku nodded

"Is there something bothering you?Tell me if you have a wish" Yugi suggested noticing his best friend's discomfort

"What could I wish for my majesty?" Mariku started "Your Excellency has bestowed upon me such an honor tonight to be worthy…"Mariku was interrupted by Yugi talking

"Yet, I have a wish from you" Yugi smiled

"Your wish is my command" Mariku bowed

"It is a long overdue that you build a family " Yugi stated

"I do already have a family" Mariku informed him smiling

"how come?have you built a family without telling me?" Yugi teased and Mariku laughed

"You once told me that I was your brother Am I not so anymore?" Mariku teased as well

"If I had the chance to choose a brother, I would choose you" Yugi said smiling fondly before He and Mariku shared a brotherly hug

* * *

"Come on guys, don't stall come on" Bakura said entering the slaves room with the guys after him  
The girls already finished and were on their right side of the room sitting on their mattresses and a curtain covering them so the guys couldn't see them and the girls couldn't see the guys either when they are asleep

"Come on, everyone stand in front of his mattress " Bakura commanded and they did with the curtains hiding them

"Now each one of you will wear the clothes we gave him with no questions and go to sleep, tomorrow new outfits will be handed out , Quick! Change" Bakura instructed loudly so they can all hear

Ishizu who was standing there was about to leave so the guys could change when she saw Atemu grabbing his clothes and throwing them on the floor which earned him few gasps and Bakura looked between him and Ishizu with wide eyes and slightly worried of what might happen

"Ate or Atemu or whatever, I swear I will break your bones if you don't behave,take these clothes off the floor " Ishizu warned while Atemu just looked at her unaffected

Bakura deciding he should be kind and help Atemu this time walked to them pushing him with little force so he could bend down and take the clothes off the floor so no troubles would happen

"Open your ears all of you , I will not condone with anyone of you" Ishizu said looking at Atemu

"You are all here the property of The King and the Woman who spoke Egyptian with you is the Queen, she is the mother of our King" Bakura said grabbing Atemu's arm

"How does she know our language?" Atemu asked more to himself , Ishizu ignored him and walked away while Bakura pulled him away with him few feet away from the other guys

"Look we all have come here as slaves , if you pull your act all together, you won't stay as a slave " Bakura started pointing at his chest "Get educated , shut your mouth, behave " Bakura counted on his fingers before inching closer to Atemu

"All the guys and girls here are being prepared for the King, If you are chosen and you satisfy the King and if you are lucky enough to be a male who can get pregnant , then you will be the King's favorite's and you will rule the world " Bakura advised , trying to get through Atemu's thick head and he knew he succeeded when he saw Atemu thinking about it before he walked away to the rest of the guys

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

 _Atemu woke up to someone caressing his cheek softly and the sound of footsteps walking away , he looked around and saw no one was there and then he saw them….his family_

 _He stood up quickly and walked to them hugging each one of them tightly like his life depended on it_

 _"Your wounds are healed" Atemu said smiling sadly "I wish I could die too so I can be with you guys" Atemu tried to hold his tears_

 _"Mom, Dad please , there is much pain and evil in here , don't leave me" Atemu pleaded_

 _"You cannot come with us Atemu, you should stay here and take our revenge ,you must live and become powerful" His mother told him_

 _"If you become powerful we will find peace" His father stated_

 _"W..where is Yusei?" Atemu asked_

 _"We don't know…he is lost" His mother answered him looking down_

 _"I have lost you all… please don't leave me, I can't make it in here " Atemu said with tears going down his face_

 _"You can make it, we believe in you" His dad said before they disappeared and Atemu broke down_

"Stay!" Atemu yelled waking up before looking at the surroundings and noticing that he was still in this stupid palace  
He sighed before throwing himself with a not so loud thud on the mattress and going back to sleep again

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

Atemu was talking with Mana and laughing with her trying to distract himself until Ishizu walked in and ordered them to stop and everyone stopped talking including Atemu and Mana, they all stood up and bowed respectfully

"You are not children anymore to talk loudly like that" Ishizu said

", as for today, you will begin your education" Otogi informed them

"Every day you will get educated to be as good, knowledgeable and morally sound " Ishizu explained and Atemu looked at Bakura who looked back at him

"If you taught these things and do it properly this palace will become a heaven for you , now stand in a line " Otogi instructed and they obeyed

Ishizu walked to Atemu who looked at her without saying a word

"Did you understand what we said? Is it clear?" She asked dangerously slow

"Yes, I did, all right" Atemu answered politely and Bakura smiled proudly at Atemu

Ishizu walked away from Atemu who looked at Bakura with a smile and Bakura nodded approving

* * *

The Queen was pacing forth and back in her suite when Yugi walked in and greeted her

"Dear mother, I couldn't start work till I have your blessing today" Yugi said kissing her hand and his mother pulled him into a hug

"All my prayers are with you son, May God protect you " She told softly "So? When is Ryou and my little grandchild's cub arriving? I told them to prepare the chambers " His mother asked eagrly

"They are on their way mother" Yugi answered smiling

* * *

Ryou was sitting on his cub with his child sitting next to him playing with something, He thoughts drifted to Yugi who was waiting for him in the main Palace

 _Yugi was sitting on a chair in front of his desk working on a ring when Ryou became behind him and hugged him , Yugi smiled at the gesture before grabbing his hand turning him around and Ryou sat on his lap grinning_

 _Yugi smiled fondly at him before kissing him softly and Ryou kissed back smiling "Ryou..let me finish the ring" Yugi said pulling back softly smiling and Ryou shook his head "I won't" Ryou objected grinning_

 _"Who is more beautiful I or the ring?" Ryou asked teasing "You" Yugi answered grinning a little and kissing Ryou passionately_

"How long do we have left? I am tired" Ryou thoughts were cut off when he heard his child –Toshio- talking

"Very little my little Toshio, don't worry" Ryou said smiling gently

"I miss my dad and I miss Mariku, Is Mariku waiting for me too?" Toshio asked grinning

"Yes sweetheart along with your grandmother and your uncle as well" Ryou answered laughing when he saw his child jumping happily on his seat

* * *

The girls were standing in a line and The guys in another line waiting , Bakura walked to Atemu who was looking upstairs curiously

"That is the courtyard of the favorites " Bakura answered his untold question

"what is a favorite?" Atemu asked

"If the king favors you, you get to stay there , the route to his bedroom is by the golden road " Bakura answered him "but those who are wise and well-behaved can walk on this road " Bakura reminded him before walking away to Ishizu and Otogi who waited for the King

In a matter of ten minutes Ishizu ordered the girls and guys to go outside to stand in the hallway as the King was on his way

"Get in line quickly" Otogi ordered and the girls stood in line and the guys next to them

"His Excellence King Yugi" A guard said to inform them all to get ready quickly

"Bow down all of you" Otogi said before bowing as well even Mariku who was standing there waiting for Yugi bowed as well

As soon as Yugi passed Atemu, Atemu raised his head and with all the courage he had he called "King Yugi" and Yugi stopped in his tracks

To say Mariku was shocked shouldn't be a surprise , Ishizu glared at Atemu who gave her no attention and just looked at Yugi and Otogi cursing mentally

Yugi turned around and saw Atemu gazing at him with no trace of fear on his face,he also noticed that he looked a lot like him except that Yugi had a fair skin tone while Atemu had a slightly tan skin ,Atemu had more blonde hair than Yugi, his eyes were crimson unlike Yugi ,

After finishing his observing, he slowly walked towards him and stood in front of Atemu who was unaffected

Atemu observed Yugi and was little shocked to see that he looked almost like him, he didn't know if admitting that was narcissistic but Yugi was handsome, his fair skin tone, his tri-colored hair that looked exactly like him except Atemu's hair was blonde,black and red while Yugi had it in blonde,black and purple and his eyes..oh his wide amethyst eyes but no he shouldn't think like that  
He shouldn't think about _him_ like that, he needs to stick to the plan

Yugi stood in front of Atemu who took a deep breath still locking eyes with Yugi , he observed the tan-skined guy from head to toe

 _Now_ Atemu thought before he lost his courage , He swayed a little before his knees gave out , Yugi quickly took a step forward and caught Atemu by circling an arm around Atemu's waist and the other arm rested went behind his back before he hit the ground  
and Yugi swore that his breath was caught in his throat as Atemu looked at him smiling softly

Mariku was looking at the scene shocked, He was surprised by the fact that Yugi was staring at the guy in his arms, they were staring into each other's eyes for a whole minute without saying a word, he even saw his best friend struggling a little to get a single word out

Yugi who was trying to order the guards to take the guy in his arms or even ask if something wrong with the guy froze, he couldn't do anything but gaze into the other's intoxicating crimson eyes but was cut off his thoughts when he saw the other gazing between his eyes and lips before moving his lips to speak

"Yugi" Atemu called slowly and Yugi couldn't help but shiver slightly and close his eyes for a brief moment on hearing the guy's sweet yet husky voice , Atemu looked at him for few seconds before pretending to faint

Second…two…three…four, it took four seconds for Yugi to compose himself again

"I..Ishizu! O..Otogi!... Take of this one, see what's wrong" Yugi ordered quickly trying to ignore how he stuttered at the beginning

"Yes my majesty" They both said before Otogi carried Atemu bridal style to the room again and Mana followed right behind them when Yugi walked away taking the first turn to his left

Mariku, after he got over the shock of what happened –mainly his best friend stuttering- he went after Yugi calling him

"My majesty?" Yugi turned around "Aren't we going to the audience chamber?" Mariku asked pointing at the other direction

Yugi looked around for a moment before nodding and walked back going to the other direction with Mariku following him

* * *

Otogi and Ishizu tried to wake Atemu up after placing him on his mattress but Atemu refused to open his eyes , so Otogi took out a small bottle of liquid which smelled awful if you ask me and placed it in front of Atemu's nose who sneezed quickly opening his eyes and Mana hugged him tightly

"I was so worried about you" Mana stated before pulling away and looking at him

"What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to raise your head and look at him? As if looking wasn't enough, you also uttered his name and fainted on him!" Ishizu yelled angrily trying to control herself from strangling the guy in front of her

"Who are you to say his name like that? Were you the one who named him you impudent uppity?" Otogi asked him gritting his teeth

"I will give you your punishment as soon as we return from the practice room" Ishizu said before walking away with Otogi behind her

"How was he? Wasn't he very handsome?" Atemu asked Mana who held his hand

"You faked it, you're crazy, how could you faint like that?" Mana exclaimed

"I will teach you how to faint tonight" Atemu teased and Mana laughed helping him to get up

* * *

Yugi walked towards his ministers with Mariku following him

"Coming with his best friend Mariku? How could her covert him like that to the master of privy chamber? Why didn't you object Grand Vizier Shadi?" Vizier Karim asked

"When you are in my place do whatever you want okay? Now stop talking" Shadi said as the King approached them and they bowed

"I would like to speak to every one of you alone first please" Yugi informed them "Send me the first one from your choice I will be waiting " Yugi said before going inside the audience chamber closing the door behind him

One of the minsters entered and the rest waited, then Vizier Karim stood in front of Mariku

"Mariku, now you have risen more than your falcon, from head falconer to master of privy chamber , so it will be you who will carry one of the imperial seals of the country " Vizier Karim said smirking

"It's my majesty commands not mine and we, who serve the army, are bound to obey commands as you know" Mariku answered slowly , smirking in process as he saw Vizier Karim getting angrier every second before he ignored him waiting for the King

* * *

Atemu was sitting in the practice room as Honda paced forth and back talking to them

"Today I will teach you about bowing and getting up, now get up all of you " Honda said and they all stood up quickly especially Atemu and Bakura who is standing watching them snickered

"First you bring your palms together " He said bringing them together and they all did the same "Now you bow down while kepping your back straight " They did as he passed all of them and helping who couldn't do it right

"I will see everyone doing it alone, now straighten up all of you" Honda ordered

"Now first one do it" Honda said as he started with a girl first

The girl brought her palms together and bowed down slowly but not straight enough for Honda's like

"Bow down more what are you? An old lady?" Honda exclaimed

Atemu was in deep thoughts, thinking about what happened earlier forgetting that he was in class and Honda noticed and stood in front of him

"What did I last teach you today?" he asked Atemu who didn't give him any attention and just swayed a little while smiling "What did I last teach you today?" Honda asked louder grabbing Atemu's attention

"Ha? Oh Forbidden " Atemu answered nodding even though he knew this word already but he didn't comment on anything, he must be well-behaved as Bakura said

"Did you only learn to say forbidden today?" Honda asked placing his hands on his hips and Bakura tried to contain his laughing

"Yes, forbidden" Atemu answered grinning that he got on his nerves

"Well great then let's start with things that are forbidden here" Honda said

"It is forbidden to look or see, it is forbidden to gossip, it is forbidden to disobey a command , other men or women in her are forbidden, understood?" Honda counted on his fingers

"Honda come here" Otogi called and Honda rolled his eyes walking towards him

"Aren't any other men or women forbidden?" Atemu asked confused

"There is no ban for them because they aren't men" Bakura shrugged

"I am pretty sure they are men and there are two women behind them as well" Atemu raised an eyebrow

"as I said they are not men believe me, you'll see " Bakura rolled his eyes

"And you are? Why aren't you banned from here?" Atemu teased

"I was dragged here" Bakura groaned "and I hate every second of it" Bakura said glaring evilly at Otogi and Honda and Atemu along with everyone else laughed until Honda went back to them

"Are you laughing too much or what?" Honda asked "You are not to be left alone ! I go for few seconds and you start joking around" Honda exclaimed "Now the tailors are waiting with the scissors " Honda told them sticking two fingers out and acted like they were scissors "Now come with me" Honda said as he walked away with everyone behind him grinning like idiots

* * *

As soon as the meeting started , one of the two soldiers unfolded a map in front of Yugi on the floor

"First you talk chief treasure "Yugi said looking at the map "Tell us what is the state of imperial treasury "

"Thanks to the late King Sogoroku our treasury is full up to the brim majesty "

"The fact that our treasure is full accelerates our ability to prepare for a military campaign " Yugi said before standing up taking a sword pointing it at the map

"Now why do you think I spread out this map? I wanted to spread the whole world right under our feet like that?" Yugi asked before continuing "We are not a small country anymore, we will be sticking our swords right into the heart of Europe who are threating us "

"May God be with us always, my majesty we will do our best" Grand vizier Shadi said bowing

"Our first target is Rhodes " Yugi said sitting down again "We need to make sure that no one will sail there or place a flag without our permission !" Yugi ordered and Mariku who stood outside listening to everything was very proud of how grown up Yugi has become

* * *

Atemu and Mana were eating food together when she leaned closer to him

"Look at this one" She said in Egyptian looking at Mayako "That beautiful girl over there was in the king's bed the other night" Mana informed him and Atemu looked at the black-haired girl with fair skin tone and brown almost black eyes

"You mean he made love to her ?" Atemu asked in Egyptian

"Well not 'made love' more like…" Mana started but was cut off by Bakura yelling

"Speak Japanese, Egyptian is forbidden…Come on, dinner is over" Bakura said as the servants started to collect the trays of food

Atemu stood up and walked towards Mayako smiling softly

"So how was the king the other night?" Atemu teased

"It was like a dream, handsome and gentle , I pray that he will ask for me again but…" Mayako trailed off

"what?" Atemu asked

"The king has a really handsome lover, The other father for Prince Toshio, Prince Ryou" Mayako answered before walking away

 _A lover ha?_ Atemu thought as he turned around and walked away

* * *

Yugi was sitting on his chair still working on the ring when he stopped and looked at the Ruby Ring in his hand, suddenly a flash of the crimson eyes that looked at him this morning came in front of him

He even remembered the tone of his voice, the way he said his name, the way he was so close to him that he felt his breath on his cheek

Yugi shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts when Mariku walked towards him

"Do you need anything else, my majesty?" Mariku asked

"I will be working for a while you may take your leave Mariku" Yugi said still looking at the ring

"Tomorrow is your first council meeting, everybody is waiting your decisions " Mariku said

"Do you think the world is ready for my decisions?" Yugi asked chuckling and Mariku grinned before bowing and walking away

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Yugi sat on the seat behind him in the council room before starting the meeting and everybody sat down

"Now for my decision, The 600 families who were snatched away from their homeland in Beika and have openly suffered all kinds of troubles for years are free to return to their homeland any time they wish " Yugi started "Indemnity will be paid for their losses , furthermore for those who were torturing them will be brought to justice by trial and be punished as deserved " Yugi said as the commander in chief of Beika gulped nervously

"I command that the commander in chief of the navy be put to trial immediately and be punished as deserved for torturing these families, causing damage , shedding blood and collecting unlawful benefits "Yugi ordered sternly

The commander in chief threw himself in front of Yugi bowing down "Please have mercy, my majesty these are all lie!" He said as two soldiers came and grabbed his arm pulling him back

"This is all slander ! All lies my majesty please!" He yelled as he was taking away for his trial and the meeting continued like nothing happened at all

* * *

"Concerning the education of the new slaves you are number one Ishizu, what happened with this ill-tempered guy from Egypt?" The Queen asked curiously

"A vivacious guy but he can learn quickly,he has a razor-sharp mind" Ishizu answered

"We don't need clever, we need well-behaved Ishizu" The Queen pointed out

"But he is a handsome guy, mother" Malik said shrugging

"Well it won't last and you know that, he will age you know" The Queen stated before Otogi walked in bowing

"What is it Otogi?" The Queen asked

"Our majesty , his excellence king Yugi has ordered for the execution of the commander in chief in Bieka " Otogi answered the Queen and she smiled a little

"Whatever my son sees fits or does I am sure he is right " The Queen said before thanking Otogi for informing her

"Otogi prepare the Imperial hall for my son today, make sure nothing missing and prepare the most beautiful girls and the most handsome boys for tonight "The Queen ordered "Oh and Take the master of the privy chamber Mariku with you, when you make the selection" She added and Otogi nodded before walking of the room to get to work

* * *

A soldier stood in the middle of the street looking around before taking deep breath

"Folks" He called loudly grabbing everyone's attention "Our majesty has ordered that the gratuity of accession to the throne be pain immediately , we will be getting our 3000 coins tomorrow and 2000 silver coins as raise to our salaries…Long Live Our King!" The soldier yelled the news and the folks started to yell 'Long Live Our King' after him happily

They started to talk with each other about the King's justice while selling their goods happily as well

* * *

"Now hold the flask of drink like that by the handle , then slightly bend your knees" A female instructed as they all copied her, Mana looked at Atemu who just giggled at her a little and she giggled as well

"Now I want to see everyone do it again" The female stood in front one of the guys first when Atemu noticed she wasn't looking, he did a scissors shape with his fingers like Honda did mocking him and Mana laughed

"What's his name?" Mariku who was watching from the window asked pointing at Atemu

"Don't mind him, His name is Atemu from Egypt" Otogi answered

"Egypt you say" Mariku whispered to himself

"You should have seen him when he first arrived , how shameless and how insolent…but now I am grooming him " Otogi said with a small smile

"Prepare that guy from Egypt Otogi" Mariku ordered smiling

"Atemu?" Otogi asked making sure he heard right

"Yes and the one next to him, the short girl, they seem friends" Mariku said and together with Otogi they chose a reasonable amount of guys and girls

* * *

Ryou who just arrived at the palace was walking in the garden with his son holding his hands

"This palace is huge, is it my palace?" Toshio asked titling his head a little

"Yes, dear, It is your palace..our palace " Ryou answered smiling

"But I will get lost here, how shall I find you?" Toshio asked nervously stopping in his tracks and Ryou kneeled in front of him, cupping his cheek

"I will always be there with you, Don't be afraid " Ryou said kissing his forehead gently "come on, your grandmother is waiting for you " Ryou pointed out and Toshio giggled while running quickly to go to his grandmother which made Ryou laugh at his eagerness

* * *

"The Queen has ordered entertainment tonight at the imperial hall, I went together with Otogi and picked some girls and guys from different countries,The Egyptian guy Atemu who fainted upon seeing you the other day is among them" Mariku informed Yugi who turned around to face him as soon as he heard the last part

"You mean you talked with him?" Yugi asked raising one of his eyebrows

"God no,my majesty" Mariku defended himself quickly while chuckling a little "Otogi told me how she was brought to here from Egypt " Mariku explained

"So he is from Egypt then" Yugi spoke softly as if he was talking to himself, smiling a little which didn't go unnoticed by Mariku who smiled as well upon seeing his best friend smiling a real smile since a long time , he has been down lately

They were interrupted when one of the servants walked in

"My majesty, Prince Toshio is here in the Queen's suite " Upon hearing that Yugi grinned

"We will talk later Mariku" he said before walking out of the room grinning

* * *

The Queen Toshio and showered him with kisses as soon as she saw him

"Dear Toshio, God I missed you so much, did you miss me too?" The Queen asked cupping his cheek

"Yes I did " Toshio answered grinning "where is dad? Take me to him" Toshio said jumping a little

"He has some business now Toshio, we will see him later, right Uncle Malik?" Ryou asked happily and Malik grinned "Yes sweetheart, you will see daddy soon" Malik said

"I command you to take me to dad right now!Isn't that my palace? "Toshio ordered and Ryou laughed at his cuteness

"How could he speak like that? How come you teach these things to a five-year-old?" The Queen asked Ryou who frowned at her

"Kindly accept my apologies ma'am" Ryou bowed confused at why she would act like this, he was a little kid having fun

"Toshio, there is only one owner to this country, His excellence king Yugi come on repeat it" The Queen commanded

"There is only one owner to this country, his excellence king Yugi" Toshio repeated confused a little before The Queen ordered her servants to take Toshio to play outside while glaring at Ryou

* * *

"Look at the garments of these favorites girls and guys and their jewels and accessories " Atemu said looking at the favorites laughing upstairs with each other "They sleep on plume beds and in beautiful rooms , what about us Mana? Look at us" He spat in disgust

"Maybe later on, we will be like that, cheer up" Mana said optimistically

Mayako sat down next to them, looking at them a little annoyed

"Prince Ryou and his Prince Toshio have arrived " Mayako blurted out and Atemu rolled his eyes

"Let them drop dead, what do I care" Atemu said through gritted teeth in Egyptian

"For the love of God, please shut up" Mana hissed in Egyptian

Ishizu and Otogi walked in and Mana tensed "They are coming here, do you think they heard us?" Mana asked frightened

"Mana, Atemu come with me" Ishizu ordered while Otogi ordered other guys and girls too to come with them

"Ban?, Punishment? Getting Beaten?" Mana panted while Ishizu looked at her as she was crazy before shaking her head and walking away

"Tonight you will have a job to do, you will entertain the King" Otogi said and Atemu grinned a little "Do you know how to dance and sing?" He asked, Atemu knew how but he refused to say anything and Mana looked puzzed

"Dance! Silly girl, like that" Otogi said shaking his hips and chest while twirling around as well , Mana giggled as Atemu's mouth hang open….he won't be able to forget this sight again, he will have nightmares he was sure…

"Come with me now " Otogi said and they followed him with Atemu still frightened from the scene he saw earlier

* * *

Yugi was walking on the hallway when he saw his son in front of him, Toshio squealed before running to his father laughing

"Sweetheart" Yugi said catching him and twirling him around "I missed you so much " Yugi said kissing his forehead and Ryou who just got out of the Queen's chamber saw and grinned before walking to Yugi

"My Majesty" Ryou said bowing down and Yugi placed his son down in order to greet Ryou

"We missed you here Ryou" Yugi said walking to him and placing a kiss on his forehead

"We missed you too" Ryou said smiling shyly

"Take me to Mariku dad" Toshio said grabbing his dad's arm " Later on Sweetie, now go rest you must be tired now, I have some work to do" Yugi said before walking away to his chamber

Ryou looked at him frowning before he walked away with Toshio

* * *

 _Later that night_

"Miho, take Toshio to bed he must sleep" Ryou ordered while placing some stuff in their place

"No I will wait for dad! And Mariku will come as well" Toshio said loudly

"Don't shout Toshio, I have a headache please" Ryou ordered softly before ordering Miho to take Toshio to bed again

Miho went and took Toshio to his bed when Rishid walked in and bowed respectfully

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rishid asked

"No" Ryou answered flatly

"Should I send anyone?"

"I don't want to" Ryou said answered flatly again and Rishid rolled his eyes

"Such a pity you are left here alone on your first night, they are preparing for some fun and entertainment tonight for the King" Rishid blurted and Ryou froze

"Who is organizing it?" Ryou asked breathlessly

"The Queen of course, haven't you heard?" Rishid asked (not) so innocently

Ryou threw the box in his hands away

 _of course she would do something like that_ ' Ryou thought angrily

"Well if you don't need anything I will go, if you excuse me" Rishid said bowing before going out of the room

* * *

After the girls and guys were prepared for tonight, The girls were wearing dresses with different colors and cuts, while the guys wore leather

The King was sitting on a throne waiting as the girls were the first to dance, Yugi liked both guys and girls and his mother accepted but as soon as he had Ryou she was trying to convice him to have a female lover as well which he nodded without saying a word or looking for a female lover

The music started as the girls began to dance

All guys were talking with each other till the girls are finished while Atemu just looked at the dancing group of girls, observing his best friend, she was doing a really good job, he hasn't noticed the way Yugi would steal glances at him every now and then, observing the way the leather outfit clung to his body like it was a second skin, the way he swayed a little to the music, the small smile on his face that made him even more intriguing

Mariku who was standing next to the King noticed and smiled softly proud of himself that he choose Atemu to dance tonight

* * *

In the same time The Queen was in Ryou's chamber observing it smiling

"I hope you liked your chamber Ryou" The Queen said smiling and Ryou just nodded

"Something wrong happened?" The Queen asked concerned , Ryou looked at her then at the servants as if to say he can't talk here

"Leave us alone please" The Queen ordered and in instant everyone left "Now tell me I am all ears"

"The king is being entertained on our first night here and…" Ryou complained before The Queen silenced him "Should I take your permission or something? Plus stop whinning…. you are his lover, many people will try to take your place of course but you shouldn't worry he loves you and only you Ryou" The Queen advised him , Ryou was about to protest but she raised her hands "I said stop Ryou" The Queen ordered

"I..I am sorry I have upset you" Ryou bowed apologizing and the Queen shook her head smiling "Don't worry I am not upset, I know how you feel" She said patting his shoulder

* * *

It was the guys' turn to dance , so they all stood in the middle waiting for the music to begin

As soon as the music started, Atemu moved along with the rhythm not caring about the dance they learned, he knew how to dance, he loved dancing , it was one of the ways to express his feelings

He swayed his hips seductively while giving Yugi side glances, smirking when he saw the amused smile on Yugi's face

Yugi sat there observing Atemu and only Atemu as he walked towards Yugi slowly turning around so that his back was facing Yugi before swaying his hips a little and bending backwards , and Yugi's breath was taken away right in this moment , Atemu looked intoxicating , breathtaking and he had to fight the urge to go and grab Atemu's arm when he walked away again

Yugi observed everything, the way he rolled on the floor, the way his back arched ,the small movements and twirling with his hands, he watched like Atemu was the only one dancing in the hall and it angered him when some guys danced so close to him

When the song came to an end, Atemu walked towards Yugi again and his breath hitched when Atemu looked at him with half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly panting,, he looked like a masterpiece he could admire all day

Atemu looked at Yugi for a moment before turning with a ninety-degree angle so that his right side was facing him and threw himself on the floor, holding himself up on his knees and hands as if he was baby crawling because he can't walk

Mariku and Bakura who were observing Atemu's dance as well, waited for the King's reaction, Yugi took a purple handkerchief and threw it in front of Atemu, who smirked when he saw it, feeling happy that he succeeded , he grabbed the handkerchief before standing up bowing while sending one last glance at Yugi and walking away

* * *

Atemu walked back with Bakura, Otogi and the rest of dancers when Bakura broke the silence

"Your handkerchief is quite something" Bakura pointed out

"Take good care of that handkerchief now" Otogi advised "That is the key to your rise to favor, tomorrow night you will be passing through the golden road thanks to that" Otogi explained

"I don't get it, what about tomorrow night?" Atemu asked innocently

"Bakura you explain it" Otogi said before disappearing quickly to finish his work

"The king is waiting for you, there will be a union tomorrow night" Bakura explained

"A union?" Atemu asked trying to hide his smirk

"You will be together with the king in his bed" Bakura explained for the second time before stopping and grabbing Atemu's arm to stop him as well and Atemu looked at him confused

"Do you think I didn't see how you were dancing to seduce him? Enough with this game of playing the naïve slave guy Atemu" Bakura said before walking away with an amused smile on his lips

Atemu just smirked and ignored him, he is the one who told him to act wisely after all , he shouldn't be mad

"Atemu! You have bewitched the King, you are a sorcerer , one should beware " Mana said grinning, Atemu smirked at her before following Bakura

* * *

 **Next morning at The Queen's royal chamber**

"So my son was satisfied with the entertainment " The Queen spoke with a wide smile on her face to Ishizu who were sitting on the floor in front of her

"He smiled softly during the dancing girls but when the guys started, he didn't look at anyone but Atemu the whole time, he even gave him the purple handkerchief " Ishizu started and The Queen raised an eyebrow amused "And the guy danced and rocked in such a way that I would have never expected , Apparently he has a quite few talents " Ishizu explained with an amused smile, she was talking honestly , she really didn't expect Atemu to be that good, Looks like they didn't know him as much as he thought as everyday he surprises them with something new

"Don't loosen your grip on his education just because he received the purple handkerchief " The Queen ordered not paying attention that Ryou was standing outside the chamber listenting to every single word

"Prepare him well for tonight , I don't want any insolence " The Queen commanded and Ryou couldn't believe his ears

After all he told her yesterday, Ryou felt his heart breaking and the tears forming in his eyes as he walked away, not feeling like talking to her now

* * *

Atemu was sitting on his mattress observing the purple handkerchief on his hands and caressing it softly with a smile on his face when Miho walked to him

"Atemu,Is that you?" Miho asked making sure she isn't talking to the wrong person

"Yes, Going to the baths" Atemu said grabbing the towel they placed earlier in front of him and standing up

"Never mind the baths right now, you'll go later , now we have more important things to do, come with me" Miho said flatly to Atemu who just looked with disbelief at her , she raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to move already

Atemu frowned before placing the towel back on the mattress and following her quietly

* * *

Miho entered Ryou's chamber with Atemu following her, as soon as he stepped in he looked around observing every single detail in the chamber

It was nicely done with not so many furniture in it which he liked, on his right side there was a large bed with two steps in front of it , then he saw another decorated wooden door which assumed would lead to another chamber

When he turned to look at his left, he stared with horror, it's not that it was ugly or bad or anything..it was for the fact that there was stuff including clothes, jewelery ,mirrors ,books and way much more with large wooden boxes wide open but empty

Atemu looked at Miho confused before she ordered him to sit on the floor "Excuse me?" Atemu exclaimed in disbelief

"I said sit down or should I repeat myself one more time so your brain can function?" Miho demanded which earned her a glare from Atemu, He refused to answer! No he must behave as Bakura told him….oh how much he wanted to strangle this woman

Atemu stepped forward and sat on his knees in front of one of the wooden boxes looking at Miho waiting for her to continue

"Gather all these things and place them in the wooden boxes" Atemu stared at her with blank face waiting for her to say she was joking "Stop staring at me and just work" Miho scolded and Atemu's eyes widened

"Me?! " He asked shocked while pointing at himself, He barely organized the mattress he slept on when he wakes up every morning, he barely do any work with saying any word or protesting, heck he even barely listen to his best friend when she scolds him for not working and advising him to do it let alone listen to this strange ,annoying ,idiot woman in front of him

"you don't approve? Are we to ask for your choice of work?" Miho suggested sarcastically

"Don't you have servants to do these stuff for you?" Atemu asked narrowing his eyes

"Behave!" Miho scolded angrily and Atemu snorted

"Behave?! What am I? a dog you can tell him to behave and give him food?" Atemu scoffed

Miho just looked angrily , Atemu rolled his eyes before grapping the first thing that his hand reached and without looking he threw it roughly without care in the wooden box and kept repeating the process just to annoy Miho

"Place them properly Atemu" Miho warned, Atemu looked at her raising an eyebrow before grabbing a small mirror and throwing it again more gently –but not enough- in the wooden box, Miho growled and Atemu grinned innocently at her

Atemu continued throwing random things in the wooden boxes while folding some clothes-carefully- when Ryou walked in and saw him

Miho who noticed the presence of Ryou, mentioned for Atemu to stand up which he obeyed when he saw Ryou and he bowed respectfully

Ryou observed the tri-colored guy in front of him from head to toe, he knew who he was after all he is the one who ordered Miho to bring him

When Ryou had enough from looking at him he ordered Miho to take him away and Miho nodded

"We are leaving" Miho said grabbing his arm, but he stepped aside in instant giving her a warning look before walking out of the room with her

"Who is the guy?" Atemu asked

"The King's favorite's ,He is Prince Ryou " Miho said flatly before shoving Atemu away walking back to the room

"What is wrong with this woman?" He asked himself before walking away while muttering something along the lines "Annoying woman with a monkey brain" and how he wants to strangle her

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the audience room along the ministers when Mariku knocked and walked in bowing

"Ambassador of Venice is here , my majesty" Mariku informed and Yugi ordered to let him in

The ambassador walked in when two guards came grabbing his arm making him sit on his knees bowing, Mariku was about to walk away when Yugi called for him

"Stay" Yugi ordered sternly, Mariku looked at him for two seconds before nodding nervously and went to stand next to him

Grand vizier Shadi took the letter that the ambassador offered and mentioned for him to talk  
He started talking in Italian with someone translating after him

"We would like to congratulate his Excellency King Yugi for the accession of the throne and we wish for our good relations of a long past to continue …getting even stronger in the future " The translating man said and Grand Vizier turned to Yugi

"Do you accept these good wishes my majesty?" Shadi asked

"Any wish that carries no animosity and provocation is welcomed by us, so as long as the promises are kept …Otherwise" Yugi said smiling softly and Shadi nodded

The translating man translated these words to the ambassador who looked back at Yugi before speaking

"In questo momento di pace…"(1) the ambassador started before Mariku cut him off

" E 'vero che il re ha accettato i vostri desideri…" (2) Mariku started "ma vi è un dettaglio molto importante che ha sottolineato…esige che Venezia mantiene la sua promessa, ci dovrebbe essere nessuna provocazione"(3) Mariku finished with Yugi looking at him smiling proudly and the Ministers along with the ambassador shocked

"Ho capito, ma come è che parli la nostra lingua così bene?" (4) The ambassador asked shocked

"Questo perché mia madre era veneziana" (5) Mariku answered smiling at the mention of his mother , Yugi looked at the ambassador before turning to Mariku

"Mariku ask him, when will our enemies start the war? who will announce it? Whose side will Venice take?" Yugi ordered and Mariku nodded before asking the ambassador these questions

"The King shouldn't talk to an ambassador " Shadi explained to Vizier Karim who was burning with rage next to him

"He says, he prays to God that a war like that will never take place and that we are not forced take sides or form alliances " Mariku translated and Yugi began to tell him what else he wanted to ask when Shadi turned to Karim

"What is he doing here in the audience chamber I don't get it" Shadi whispered "where does this impertinent get this power?" Shadi asked

"Where else but from the King?" Karim hissed

"The infidels will be fight each other , you small principalities could not form a unity,they will swallow you too…Trade cannot save the reigo,You need a greater army for a greater trade" Yugi said as Mariku translated every single word he said , when the ambassador spoke again Mariku turned to Yugi and began to translate his words

"My king, we are aware of the strength of your army , you control all the trade between the east and the west , Furthermore the Silk Road and the Spice Road all pass through your territory " Mariku said smiling

"Say that the west's trade route via the Mediterranean will pass through as, it will be solely our territory " Yugi said smiling confidently while Mariku nodded smirking while turning to the ambassador

* * *

Atemu walked into the slave's room , walking towards Mana who noticed him and stood up quickly

"Where have you been?" Mana exclaimed worried

"I was with the King's husband Mayako told us about" Atemu said in Egyptian shrugging

"Are you crazy?! Why did you go to him? They will kill you!" Mana half whispered and half yelled and Atemu rolled his eyes

"I went to him and said:' you are no longer his lover, forget it, I will be his man not only for one night but for 1001 nights, I'll make Yugi a slave to myself" Atemu spoke seriously and Mana's heart sank

"You are finished Atemu,They will throw you out to the sea and the fish will be eating you alive , Have you gone mad?How could you?" Mana spoke so quick that Atemu barely understood any word she said

"he called for me and I went" Atemu shrugged , when he saw the serious yet worried expression on his best friend's face , he decided that he joked enough and started to laugh at her while she looked confused

"Don't be afraid " He reassured her "It's a joke, really a joke" Atemu explained giggling when Mana pouted

"You are really something Atemu, seriously" Mana sighed in defeat , she will understand him

Ishizu who listened to the whole conversation or half of it walked towards Atemu and Mana who bowed as soon as they saw her

"why haven't you gone to the baths yet,Atemu?" Ishizu asked "come on, it's getting late and you are not ready yet!" Ishizu sighed annoyed , Atemu nodded before walking to his mattress getting his towel and walking away heading to the baths

* * *

"he will be occupying the King not for one night but for 1001 nights and make him a slave to himself?"The Queen asked angrily as she listened to Ishizu who told her about what she heard

"That is exactly what he said ma'am,I heard it with my own ears" Ishizu nodded

"Keep your eyes on that rebel , Ishizu" The Queen ordered "I know what I'll do, go tell Ryou to come here" The Queen said and Ishizu nodded before walking away

* * *

The ambassador who was at the palace earlier , was pacing in his office as he spoke in Italian what he wanted to say in the letter to the guy writing it

 _"Today we were admitted to the presence of King Yugi where we were all well received , He is young and handsome , He might seem innocent but he isn't ..He has decisive eyes that are quite impressive_

 _His calm_ _and confident way is the exact opposite of his grandfather's stern and temperamental personality, He has a distant and a noble look_

 _Although he is new to the throne, he can make quick decisions and immediately apply them…He has already won the favor of the public and another surprising fact is that he closely follows everything in our world"_ The ambassador finished sighing as he thought about what they talked about today

* * *

Atemu was sitting patiently as Mana –who insisted on helping him- helped him get ready for tonight , She wanted to brush his hair even though she knew that it won't make it less spikey than it is

,He wore a black leather button up shirt- buttoning all the buttons- rolling the sleeves to his elbow, black tight pants, with black half-boot  
As an accessory he wore a silver neck collar which Mana choose for him and a black wristband on his wrists, and put some cologne as a final touch before looking at himself in the mirror

"You look amazing!" Mana squealed and Atemu smiled at her

"You think?" Atemu asked unsure

"Of course, The King will fall for you in instant" Mana exclaimed at Atemu who looked at himself in the mirror, Flashbacks from yesterday came to his mind , The incident in the hallway when The King caught him, The dancing, The look and The smile the King gave him while he was dancing, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blush on his cheek until Mana squealed again"You are blushing!" Atemu observed and she was right he was blushing thinking about the... _King?_ His blush deepened and he excused himself quickly before Mana could say anything else or making another embaressing comment, He walked away to meet with Otogi

* * *

"My majesty, your drink" One of the servants informed Yugi who was pacing around in his room after he got ready for tonight  
He thanked the servant taking the drink before taking a long sip from his glass

He couldn't deny how nervous he was, He kept thinking about Atemu all day since yesterday , His charming crimson eyes and his rosy lips, The way he moved yesterday…all of that never left Yugi's mind

He turned around to Mariku who was waiting with him till Atemu arrives

"Stop being nervous, I have never seen you like that before" Mariku remarked with a teasing smile on his lips which earned him a glare

"I am not nervous Mariku" Yugi protested and Mariku scoffed

"Sure…" He said dragging the 'U' way too long for Yugi's likeness

"Don't you have a place to be Mariku?" Yugi asked with an annoyed smile on his lips and Mariku laughed

"I am taking my leave anyway, Have fun my Majesty" He said smirking at the 'Have fun' part and laughed when he heard Yugi groaned before taking his leave

* * *

Atemu was walking with Otogi observing the corridors quietly and smiling when Otogi broke the silence

"Tonight your destiny might change so be worthy of our majesty " Otogi scolded, Atemu looked at him nodding before smirking

' _oh I will be worthy of our majesty'_ Atemu thought to himself before taking the last right turn following Otogi

"Wait" Otogi said grabbing Atemu's arm suddenly, He looked up and beheld Miho standing there in front of the small hallway leading to Yugi's chamber

Atemu smiled at her innocently while she smirked mockingly

* * *

Yugi was waiting in his chamber with his back turned to the door waiting for the door to be opened revealing Atemu and His wish came true as he heard the door opening and his heart started to beat faster with every second

He didn't know why he was feeling like that, he is supposed to be a normal guy like any other guy or girl he spent his night with but, _No_

 _This guy wasn't normal or like any other guy or girl_ , He was special, There is something about him which intrigues Yugi every time he locked eyes with him ,something that attracted Yugi every second

He shook these thoughts off and took a deep breath before turning around slowly while smiling waiting for Atemu to walk in, His fell immediately when he saw Ryou stepping in smiling at him before bowing

"My majesty " Ryou greeted smiling even wider and Yugi stood there stunned that Ryou is the one who walked in, He observed Ryou with only one thought on his mind

 _'Where is Atemu?'_

* * *

 _ **Yayyy! First chapter is up *jumping happily***_

I have this idea for God knows how long and I was dying to use it especially because of Yugi and Yami  
I don't know why, even though there is going to be a lot of OOC and OC but I still feel like this story fits them well? I don't know

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me two and half days to write it so I can't find any trace of energy to fix the errors, Grammar or anything related to that I apologize *smiling innocently * but don't worry I will edit them soon enough…I hope…hehehe anyway here is the translation of the Italian convo.

(1): "In this moment of peace…"

(2) : " It's true that the king has accepted your wishes"

(3): " but there is a very important detail that the king pointed out... He demands that Venice keeps his promise, there should be no provocation"

(4) : " I understand, but how is it that you speak our language so well? "

(5) : " This is because my mother was Venetian"

Here 3  
Roka: If you liked the chapter please leave a review

Yami: You suck…

Roka: why, thank you Yami , I am happy that you wasted your time reading the whole chapter just to say that

All the Yamis and Hikaris: *whistled*

Bakura: You have just got burned  
and bumped his first to Mariku who was laughing his ass off

Malik: She got you again Yami, do you feel ashamed yet? * he teased before laughing as well when he saw Yami pouting

Ryou: Guys be nice *but even Ryou giggled a little at Yami*

Yugi:That's what you get for making fun of her yesterday

Yami: I didn't do anything!

Roka: you pushed me into a pond of mud and laughed your ass off! You didn't even apologize you just ran away

Yami: Oh yeaaah…That was fun *He laughed remembering the incident *

Roke: laugh as much as you want you'll pay for it

Yugi: Hey! Don't hurt him!

Roka: I didn't say I would hurt him …yet , you know what let's just continue this convo. somewhere else anyway …you can ask any question you want just PM me and I will try to answer whether they are about the story or you want to talk and be friends *grinning*

Friendly reminder : Don't forget to smile ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally my second chapter is here!  
Sorry for the long wait, but I have a good reason….I didn't have internet…yes you heard right I didn't have internet so it's not my fault now ha?**

 **Yami: You should have done something!**

 **Roka: Hey! I am not a miracle maker nor a magician to do that!**

 **Yami: Yeah sure like you can go to your friends you know**

 **Roka: Yeah because it's so damn normal to go to my friends and tell them I am using your internet to publish my story**

 **Yami: -Staring blankly-**

 **Yugi: -coughing slightly—actually it is quite normal ….I don't get your point**

 **Roka: Well maybe I would have gone if someone *staring at Yami* didn't scar them for life**

 **Yami: -grinning in realization- oh now I get it**

 **Yugi: What happened? - narrowing his eyes in suspicious—**

 **Yami: Uhhh…well…you see**

 **Roka: How about I start the story while you tell him what exactly happened ? - grinning evilly - but first do the disclaimer**

 **Yugi: Roka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters ,She never has and she never will**

 **Roka:Hey! You spend way too much with Yami!**

 **Yami: I am so proud of you Aibou – grinning fondly –**

 **Yugi:yeah yeah now tell me what happened….**

 **Roka: anyway while these two lovebirds discuss what they want let's begin with the story**

 _ **Notes:  
Yugi is slightly taller than Yami in here **_

_**Warnings: This is Yoai story which means boyxboy so don't like don't read….  
A lot of OOCs is in here as well, there might be cussing and cursing as well in later chapters  
This story contains Mpreg  
You have been warned!  
**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Atemu was waiting, observing Miho who stood in front of the small hallway leading to Yugi's chamber

 _'why the hell is she here?'_ He thought to himself before shrugging it off waiting for Otogi who froze in his place, He didn't know why he was acting like that….It is just Miho as far as he know she was just a maid

Otogi grabbing Atemu's arm while turning around commanded Atemu quietly to go back and Atemu stared at him, eyes widening every second

"Leave me alone…King Yugi is waiting for me" Atemu told him quietly not trying to show any anger in his voice

"I said we should go back!" Otogi commanded harshly but Atemu wasn't having any of that "The king is waiting for me" Atemu hissed pulling his arm from Otogi's grasp not bothering to hide his anger anymore before walking to Miho angrily but he was stopped by Otogi grabbing his arm once again

"You can't see the king now!" Otogi was fed up with this guy attitude, who did he think himself to go and disobey him like that?

"The King called for me. I came " Atemu raised his voice a little, Fuck this shit! Seriously? After all the dancing, being dragged from lesson to a lesson to please the stupid King-who was by the way very handsome, but he will never admit that- and getting ready for freaking three hours, now he has to go back ? Yeah right

"Don't be an idiot! Prince Ryou is obviously there!" Otogi explained hoping Atemu would get this through his stubborn brain but all it did was make Atemu angrier

"How can she be there when he called for me?!" Atemu yelled not caring who the hell heard him, stupid Otogi, stupid Miho, Stupid Ryou, Stupid King , He pulled his arm once more before approaching Otogi slowly until he was two inches away from him " I am not letting this go I promise" Atemu hissed before walking away not sparing any of them a glance, He was too pissed right now that he could kill someone right now

Otogi who saw Atemu walking away, glared at Miho who was watching the whole scene smugly before following Atemu quickly

"Slowly! Where are you going?" Otogi asked following Atemu who was walking way too quickly for a normal person… _He is furious_

"To hell!" Atemu yelled not even glancing at Otogi who was walking beside him now, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to kill Miho, he wanted to strangle Ryou, he wanted so many things and unfortunately (or fortunately for them) he couldn't do any of that

"Slowly! Walk like a normal person! I swear to God I will break your legs" Otogi threated loud and clear grabbing Atemu's arm who shook him off and continued walking to wherever his legs took him, Pff like a threat as simple as that is going to stop him

"Catch him! Take him to the room but don't do anything foolish" Otogi demanded angrily and The servants walking with him nodded and strode to Atemu grabbing his arms harshly

"Let go of me you assholes!" Atemu yelled angrily struggling but it was all in vain so he just gave up and let them lead him to the room

He didn't know how many minutes passed but when they finally reached to the room, they opened the door and immediately he found himself on the floor and he heard the door closing… _They threw him! Those assholes! And they didn't even apologize!_

Maybe he fell on the floor too hard that the thud was loud enough for anyone to hear or maybe Mana was a light sleeper or maybe she was waiting for him he didn't know, but after few seconds Mana was kneeling beside him checking if he was okay

"I am tired" Atemu said standing up and walking to his mattress on the floor, with Mana following him…Yes she was wearing her nightgown and yes boys were looking at her hungrily but she didn't care (even though those stares were making her shiver)…Her best friend needed her right now

Atemu who noticed his best friend tensing and shivering in fear shot all of them a glare before telling her to sit down –which she obeyed- and wrapped his blanket around her, it was tall enough to cover all of her body and she smiled gratefully

"Now what happened? Why did you come back?" Mana asked concerned about her best friend who was now sitting beside her, hugging his legs to his chest

"Why did you come back?" Atemu heard one of the guys say and he tensed slightly

"Who would take this lunatic? He probably could not make it to the King's door , When he saw his face, The King must have said 'Get this thing out of my sight'" another guy commented and they all began to laugh loudly , Atemu who had enough of them threw his pillows furiously at them which made them laugh even louder

"Atemu, calm down please" Mana said taking a hold of Atemu's hands which shook violently before hugging him and she felt Atemu relax in her arms

The guys began to throw their pillows at Atemu who jumped slightly when he felt something hit the back of his head… _They are so dead!_ Was the last thought in his mind before He and Mana started to throw pillows at them as well

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

While Atemu was sulking somewhere in the palace, Ryou who was now lying with Yugi in his bed was dancing happily from the inside

"I have yearned for you so much…I haven't seen you for such a long time and it was killing me inside" Ryou murmured softly looking at Yugi who was staring at him with unreadable expression on his face

"I am sorry, but you know what happened Ryou" Yugi said after few moments of silence , He couldn't focus, no matter what how much he tried to do so , he still couldn't…He always found himself thinking about Atemu and how he was supposed to spend the night with him not with Ryou (which made him feel guilty more than once) …He was with his first lover Ryou , his husband –or rather illegal husband for first Ryou was slave and he didn't set him free till now so they didn't get married legally yet- he was telling him how much he missed him and he was thinking about some guy he barely knew? And if you asked him what was wrong with him, he wouldn't have answered _He himself didn't know_

"It's okay…Now you are here with me" Ryou said before leaning forward kissing Yugi softly for few seconds and pulling back with a soft smile on his face

They locked eyes for 5 seconds at least before Ryou crashed his lips with Yugi and who kissed back with the same passion, and Yugi hoped he would at least focus on his lover right now

 **After few hours**

Ryou was happily snuggling to his tri-colored hair lover with a silk coverlet covering their bodies, after their activities he had a content smile on his face, He had Yugi all to himself last night  
They were snuggling quietly when Ryou broke the silence

"Toshio misses you, I tell him that you are working hard as you are the king of the world now " and they both chuckled " He does not listen " Ryou said pouting and Yugi laughed a little at his son stubbornness and Ryou's pout before kissing his forehead and getting up, grabbing his red cashmere robe (as he took a shower yesterday) and wore it,  
 _'They look like Atemu's eyes_ ' Yugi thought before he froze In his place

The hell did he think about Atemu again?! He shook his head rapidly before sighing and massaging his temples with his middle and ring finger _Stop thinking!_ He kept repeating to himself but failed miserably

Ryou who sat up frowned at his lover's behavior before his eyes fell on the ring placed on Yugi's wooden study , He got up wearing his robe quickly before walking to the study grabbing the ring

He admired it happily, He recognized it as the ring Yugi was working at it before he had to go on a Military Campaign, He said that the ring was a gift for him…for Ryou and Ryou remembered smiling like a fool for 2 days straight when he heard that

, Yugi who noticed Ryou studying the ring went behind him and took the ring from his hands softly

"It is not finished yet" Yugi informed him and Ryou shook his head protesting "It looks ready…It's…. magnificent" Ryou who was at a loss of words stared at the ring in awe , It was a silver ring with a big red gemstone on the top and small pieces of diamonds were circling the red gemstone like a frame

"It's not ready, I am the King I know what I am saying" Yugi said with so little patience and he didn't know why, Ryou was complementing him why was he angry? And the ring was ready why did he refuse to give it to Ryou when he promised him that he would? Was it because it reminded him of… _Atemu?_ Oh man, Now he was going nuts, he should stop thinking about the crimson-eyed guy and he should give Ryou the ring

 _Yes, this is the right thing to do_

"I still have to work on it, it must be perfect and worthy of you" _Fuck! Another lie!_ "Now go back to your chambers I still have some work to do" Yugi said sitting on his chair and reading some papers that was left on his study since the morning

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! '_ Yugi scolded himself mentally _' Three lies?! I don't even have work, I already read those papers this morning!'_ It took all of his might not to slap himself in front of Ryou who frowned at him upon hearing those words

They didn't even spend the night together like they always do and he felt his heart clenching painfully before he grabbed his clothes and wore them quietly

"I am going back to my chambers, my majesty" Ryou mumbled quietly that Yugi barely heard him before nodding telling him he might take his leave

Ryou glanced one more time at Yugi before walking out of the chamber, each step hurting more than the previous one

Yugi who still had the papers in his hands threw them away angrily and clenched his eyes shut tiredly, he was feeling different emotions now, he was….

 _Guilt_ y because he lied to Ryou three times in row

 _Confused_ because he didn't why was he even thinking about Atemu every fucking single moment

But mostly of all…. _Angry and Disappointed_

Why the hell was Ryou here when he asked for Atemu? Why didn't Mariku inform him of this? Why does he feel like Ryou did that on purpose because he knew about Atemu?

Yugi groaned burying his face in his hands …. _Good now he was like those freaky obsessed people who never stopped thinking about someone they saw or knew…Great just great!_

* * *

Mariku was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone shaking him and reflexively he woke up quickly grabbing the knife under his pillow while grabbing the clothes of whoever shook him

When he looked closely, he knew it was just one of the guards in the palace and sighed in relief

"M..master, King Yugi called for you" The guard shivered in fear while Mariku looked at him puzzled , when the guard shook his head indicating he didn't know anything else Mariku got up to change his clothes quickly to go to his best friend

However when he was on his way to him, he saw Ryou walking towards him, Ryou merely bowed without even stopping to say any other word or waiting for Mariku to bow as well and strode off and Mariku groaned mentally knowing what happened

 _Yup, he is screwed_

And when he walked in and saw Yugi pacing angrily in his chamber, the thought of going back to his room and sleep like no one told him anything was more appealing than ever

"Yugi?" Mariku called and Yugi turned around instantly facing him

"You are my chamberlain right? Did I not entrust you with my whole person, my very life " Yugi began stepping closer to Mariku with every step he is taking who tried to look as innocent as he could

"Did I do something wrong?" Mariku asked acting completely oblivious and mentally applauded for himself for being a good actor

"Did I not confided to you one of the four main seals of the palace?" Yugi exclaimed while pointing at Mariku who nodded frowning "Then why don't you use your power? How can someone get into this chamber without my or your knowledge ?" Yugi growled angrily and Mariku took a step back

"Lord, Tonight Atemu was supposed to be with you and…" Mariku began to defend himself but he was cut off by Yugi yelling at him "But he wasn't here Mariku!"

Yugi took deep breaths trying to calm himself, he had anger issues he knew he had but that doesn't mean he should be taking his anger on Mariku, he was his best friend "I am sorry" Yugi mumbled softly placing the palm of his right hand on his forehead

"Don't even worry about it Yugi, I know you are angry" Mariku reassured him

"It's just I turned around and saw Ryou….Mariku I expect no surprises in my chamber! No one commands me, It must not happen again" Yugi assured and Mariku nodded "It will not happen again, don't worry " Mariku promised and Yugi nodded telling him he could go now which Mariku did after bowing

* * *

 **Next morning**

The Queen was sitting on her chamber with Ryou sitting near her on a large cushion on the floor grinning like a fool and The Queen grinned as well

"Ryou these eyes are shinning like they used to do" The Queen remarked and Ryou giggled shyly "Thanks to you, You have instructed me " Ryou said grinning and The Queen took a hold of his hands leaning closer to him

"I do not wish to see you always tired and sad Ryou" The Queen warned and Ryou nodded blushing a little at The Queen – who is like a mother to him-

The Queen is right, he shouldn't worry about Yugi loving him…. _right?_

* * *

Yugi was sitting in front of his study going through some letters from the Neighbourhood countries when Mariku walked in bowing respectfully

"The Grand Vizier prays urgently to be received my majesty" Mariku informed Yugi who sat quietly for few seconds before telling him to let him in

The Grand Vizier walked in and bowed respectfully before Yugi spoke "What happened in the early morning, vizier?"

"There is bad news my majesty….some people in the villages around us have risen in revolt against us my majesty" The Grand vizier said and Yugi nodded in Knowledge

"Those who rebel will be dealt the fair and deserved punishment , summon an emergency council meeting Grand Vizier " Yugi instructed and The vizier nodded before walking out of the room with Mariku following him

* * *

The slaves were sleeping peacefully guys and girls , with Mana sleeping in Atemu's mattress and Atemu hugging his knees to his chest tightening his grip on the purple handkerchief the King gave him

Bakura walked into the room and his eyes were wide open in horror…pillows were everywhere along with a lot of feather….feather which is supposed to be inside of the _pillow!_

Bakura growled before hissing angrily "Shame on you" Bakura –along with the other servants and maids- grabbed the coverlets covering the sleeping figures

"Stand up! What have you all done? Are you dogs or cats? Immediately clean this mess! Now" Bakura yelled angrily which made everyone stand up in instant upon hearing Bakura's yelling and Atemu rolled his eyes hiding his handkerchief and ignoring whatever Bakura was saying

Bakura who noticed Atemu still sitting on his mattress walked towards him "You did this,didn't you? Stand up!" Bakura accused angrily, Atemu jumped slightly before standing up locking eyes with Bakura

"No, it was not me" Atemu began before turning to the guys standing beside him "He, He and He, they did that" Atemu said pointing at every guy his eyes fell on

"He's lying, He started it!" A guy defended himself and Atemu rolled his eyes

Mana who was standing next to Atemu, stepped closer to him grabbing his right arm trying to comfort him

"Shut up! Clean this up! This floor better be so clean you can lick honey off it" Bakura commanded stepping closer to Atemu "If I see even just one feather, I'll lock you all in the dungeons " Bakura warned everyone –especially Atemu- "There you will keep company with snakes and rats…Listen to me, do as I say and you will eat dinner tonight…maybe" Bakura added locking eyes with every single guy of them along with Mana

"Did you learn this? Or Should I repeat myself again… _Atemu?"_ Bakura hissed and Atemu fought the urge to jump on him right in this moment to strangle him "Okay" Atemu breathed out and Bakura nodded once

"Come on everyone, search for buckets,water and towels, clean this now!" Bakura yelled and with one last glare Atemu followed the other guys to bring the things needed for cleaning

Atemu tied his hair in a high ponytail which made him look somehow feminine so it doesn't bother him or make him sweat so much before grabbing the bucket filled with water and the towel

He was about to reach to the room when two guards stood at the entrance of the hallway leading to the slave's room, the council chamber and the stairs to The Queen's chamber in the second floor "His majesty King Yugi is coming stop" One of the guards said and Atemu stopped immediately along with Mana and two guys and bend his knees while lowering his head (bowing) to the King

As soon as Yugi stepped in to the hallway, his eyes fell on Atemu, he looked at him, observed him, _admired him_ while walking , Atemu didn't meet his eyes nor called him like the first time and he had to admit he was slightly… _disappointed?_

That very thought made him stop in his tracks suddenly and the urge he fought to not turn back and look at Atemu again was gone  
He stood there, gazing at Atemu for a whole minute before shaking his head and walking towards the stairs

* * *

The Queen who was talking with Ishizu after Ryou left, turning around at once when she heard someone stepping in without knocking, She stood up grinning when she recognized the visitor as her son

"My son,I waited for you constantly looking at the door" She said hugging her son who hugged her back

"I will speak to you alone mother " Yugi whispered softly before pulling back , giving a side glance at Ishizu , The Queen who looked puzzled told Ishizu to leave in which she obeyed and they were left alone

"You are my mother,the one and only" Yugi began smiling softly but it fell down as fast as it happened and he scowled "But in my life, I make my own decisions, Do not meddle! I will not allow it " Yugi finished angrily and his mother frowned

"Why are you angry? What have I got to do with it?" His mother asked confused "Do I not constantly pray for your health and your victory?" The Queen pointed out trying to change the subject and Yugi wouldn't have any of it….not now

He loved his mother, more than anyone but that doesn't mean that she can treat him like a baby or trick him by changing the subject, She needs to stop controlling him all the time before he loses his mind

"You know exactly well what I am talking about mother" Yugi hissed before approaching his mother slowly until he was few inches away from her "Anyone who dares to command me, will discover my answer" Yugi warned quietly before stepping back and without a second thought he walked towards the door and walked out of the room

The Queen cursed under her breath before taking a deep breath, before telling Ishizu who walked into the room minutes ago to call for Ryou

* * *

Ryou was in his chamber helping his son to dress up so he could go to his lessons

"Why lesson, papa? I will not go. I want to play!" Toshio whined and Ryou chuckled at him "You are going to your lesson, Quiet now" Ryou said trying to be serious when he saw his son pouting

"I will not go! I will go to my father" Toshio said before running out of the room and Ryou ran after him shouting "Toshio! Stop"

He was about to continue going after him when Ishizu appeared in front of him bowing "The Queen asked for you" Ishizu informed Ryou whose face fell as soon as he heard her

"W..why?" Ryou stuttered and Ishizu shook her head as if to say she doesn't know

"But Toshio…" Ryou trailed off but Ishizu reassured him that she will take care of him, Ryou nodded before taking his way towards The Queen's chamber

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the council chamber with his ministers standing in the right side of the chamber and Mariku holding some reports in his hands

"Viziers, this report, we have prepared more of my decisions" Yugi informed them while turning to Mariku signaling him to give them a copy of the report which he did before he stood at the end of the room " Please explain Mariku" Yugi said looking at Mariku smiling and the Viziers turned around to face Mariku shocked

 _Him?! Why is he even here?!_

"Those who are rebelling against us in the neighborhood villages…" Mariku started but was cut off by one of the viziers whispering something along the lines of 'Do we handle affairs of government with servants' and Mariku jerked his head up glaring at them and Yugi noticed before Mariku continued "These traitors went behind the King's back and made secret treaties along with other opponents , negotiated with them and received assistance in gold and weapons, They collaborated with our enemies " Mariku finished and The Grand vizier turned to Yugi

"My majesty you are right " The Grand Vizier agreed and Yugi nodded "They didn't recognize my authority and will be appropriately punished " Yugi confirmed

He was about to continue his talking when he heard his son's voice talking to the guards "I order you to let me go..I want to see my father" Toshio exclaimed and Yugi locked eyes with Mariku who nodded at him meaning he will take care of it before he went out to see the young prince

Mariku walked towards Toshio as soon as he saw him and kneeled I front of him "Prince Toshio, what's wrong?"

"Mariku take me to my father ,I do not want to go to my lessons"Toshio answered frowning and Mariku took one of his hands

"Your father is at an important meeting , we can see him now" Toshio grinned "We can only see him through the window come on now" Toshio frowned again before sighing and nodded at Mariku

Mariku stood up, walking towards the window along with Toshio who grinned as soon as he saw his father inside , Maybe he can't talk to him now but at least he saw him (because according to Mariku and His Papa that his father was busy) and that was enough for him

* * *

"I didn't do anything , my Queen" Ryou confirmed "Plus you gave me the permission to go to the bedchamber " Ryou wept quickly and The Queen shook her head glaring at him

"And yet what did you say that made his eyes blaze in anger?" The Queen hissed

"I said nothing I swear , I only told him that Toshio missed him a lot" Ryou exclaimed and The Queen looked at him shocked "He now works a lot, it is not like it used to be" Ryou clarified and The Queen nodded "Of course nothing will ever be like it used to, He is a King now, you need to forget about your past life with him before he became a king now" The Queen stated

"Here you have many rivals, Guys and Girls, You have to be smart" The Queen advised Ryou who looked down at his feet sighing

* * *

Bakura was marching in the slave's room observing them as they worked and when he finally spotted Atemu he stopped walking and looked at him

"Atemu, I am talking to you, Clean this here, can you?" Bakura smirked when he saw Atemu tense clenching his fists angrily before walking away pleased with himself to see the rest of the working guys

"I will so have my revenge from them all even the King" Atemu hissed remembering last night which made his blood boil even more, his best friend who was cleaning with him looked up at him and shushed him

"Atemu!" Mana scolded "Do not be angry with the King" and Atemu scoffed "Whatever…" he said before he continued to clean the floor not noticing his best friend's worried gaze

* * *

"Mahado, take the army and immediately go on the road " Yugi ordered and Mahado nodded smiling softly "Secure support, Karim bring enough prepaid infantry " Yugi said looking at Karim who nodded as well

"My Majesty we will now go to begin the preparations " Mahado confirmed and Yugi smiled at him, Mahado has always been his favorite

"My Majesty we have another problem…"Karim trailed off and Yugi nodded at him to continue "We have a problem with the Hungarian King, for months he has not paid taxes ,If you would allow, I would…" Yugi interrupted him in the middle of speech smiling "Vizier…You would not want to fight with Hungary, To declare war" Yugi smirked

"My Majesty, before that shouldn't you send delegates?Order the payment of gold, For our continued good relations" Shadi suggested and Yugi raised an eyebrow amused "In other words, First you want diplomacy?" The tri-colored hair king asked and Shadi nodded smiling "In Rome they were doing so, First diplomacy. First conversation, Politely talk and then afterwards destroy them by sword " Yugi instructed while locking eyes with Karim who looked displeased

"I will send a letter by the delegate my majesty" The Grand Vizier bowed and Yugi nodded in approval

* * *

Pegasus was sitting in his usual spot with two of his greatest viziers sitting in front of him , When one of them broke the silence

"Some villages are uprising against King Yugi , they declared independence " One of the Viziers said and Pegasus's eyes lit up

"Wonderful news! The King will be too busy with the uprising , The will not have time to look at us and daydream about our kingdom , Giving all that rebellion their attention " Pegasus grinned at the two viziers who looked unconvinced but didn't dare to say anything

* * *

Mariku was sitting with Toshio in the lessons chamber after doing his best to convince the young boy to go to his lessons

"Listen to your teacher's lessons Toshio " Mariku ordered and Toshio nodded frowning "Teacher, make sure he learns his lessons , Our prince must be well educated " Mariku said turning to the teacher who nodded at him

"I will learn Mariku ! Let's go to the garden to play " Toshio whined and Mariku chuckled "We will play but first your lesson!" Toshio huffed before whining "I will be a King why will I read or write?"

"That's why…so you can know more than anyone else" Mariku said ruffling Toshio's hair playfully and right in this moment they saw Yugi entering the chamber smiling with two guards behind him and Toshio ran to him

"Father! Save me " Yugi caught his son, carrying him and kissing his cheek "What is it sweetheart? Ready for your lesson?" Yugi asked grinning " ''I'll already be a king, why do I need learning?'' He says" Mariku answered

"Toshio, maybe you won't be a king and maybe you will, who can tell? You just learn " Yugi chuckled at his son who is pouting "I don't care I will be a King, I will" Toshio said firmly

"Really ?" The king asked amused and Toshio nodded before bursting into giggles and laughter as his father was tickling him "Now will you listen and learn or should I punish you again? " The King asked grinning and Toshio yelped before nodding "I will learn!" Toshio said before Yugi laughed kissing his cheek again

After Toshio's lesson which Yugi and Mariku attended as well because they had nothing else to do, Toshio took his wooden (safe) sword which he played with all the time and began to play with one of the Guards

"I will kill you!" Toshio said placing the tip of the sword on the guards stomach who pretended to die "You are dead now" Toshio raised his sword in victory and Yugi along with Mariku and the guards laughed at him

"Toshio, enough, you killed my guard..who will keep my security now?" Yugi teased and Toshio smiled proudly before saying "Me" and went to play with the other guard

"He is good at holding a sword " Mariku remarked and Yugi nodded "You taught him, the first time was with you when he took the sword in his hands " Yugi said placing a hand on Mariku's shoulder " Now send Toshio to his mother, I'll have some rest " Yugi said and took a step forward before Mariku stopped him

"Yugi, with your leave…I'll let Otogi prepare a guy for you tonight " Mariku said smiling slightly before it turned to a small grin as he saw his best friend's eyes lit up  
Yugi smiled knowing what his best friend meant when he said 'a guy' instead of 'someone' or 'a guy or a girl' for him

"That would be nice" Yugi agreed before he walked away with Mariku feeling pleased that he made him happier

* * *

Atemu was on his hands and knees cleaning the floor with the towel furiously with Mana next to him , He cursed every now and then every individual in the palace not caring who heard him

Why was he letting them order him around like that again? Right, Because Bakura told him to behave to be worthy of our majesty… _Fuck them all_

Atemu threw the towel away angrily, and sat on his mattress crossing his arms and his eyes were blazing with fire and anger

"I am done" He hissed harshly which made Mana look at him before throwing her towel away as well sitting next to Atemu copying her best friend's actions "And I am too" She said firmly not caring if she will be punished for ignoring her work, Her best friend was far more important to her

* * *

"The guy is crazy !" Otogi exclaimed to Ishizu who was standing with him in the hallway confused , all she did was ask him what happened with Atemu yesterday when he went back and Otogi turned pale "He turned into a monster while returning from the Golden Road , Only God Knows what he is thinking about now or what he is planning he was furious!" Otogi explained little worried and afraid and Ishizu sighed

"God Forbid! What can you do? Prince Ryou was there" Ishizu tried to reassure him while he just shook his head about to say something when one of the servants came to him

"Otogi, Master Mariku is asking for you" The servant said to Otogi who looked like he was about to cry

"This is what I was afraid of! Now I will lose it" Otogi exclaimed once again looking at Ishizu who rolled her eyes at his overreacting "You are finished Otogi, You have reached the end" Otogi raised his voice a little talking to himself while following the servant praying he will make it out alive from there

Ishizu who shook her had called Bakura who has just entered the hallway with two slaves behind him –one male and the other is female- carrying some pillows with them

"Bakura, Is the work finished ?" Ishizu asked Bakura who walked towards her after signaling for the two slaves to go before him

"The feather is almost cleared Ishizu" Bakura started "But somehow the feather blew flying again"Bakura sighed and Ishizu nodded

"Is their sentence over yet? Will you give them dinner?" Ishizu asked curiously and Bakura smirked shaking his head

"I will not, they will go to bed hungry " Bakura nodded reassuring her and Ishizu nodded In approval once again before they were cut off by Otogi came running to them

"His majesty wants Atemu again" Otogi said placing a hand on his cheeks worried and Ishizu turned back to Bakura

"Bakura, you take care of this ,don't let anything be amiss" Ishizu ordered and Bakura nodded softly smirking to himself

 _So the king wants Atemu again ha?'_ was the last though on his mind before he strode off to find Atemu

* * *

"He deliberately came I know" Atemu said referring to Ryou before uncrossing his arms turning to Mana "He saw me, scared I would snatch his man from him" Atemu raised an eyebrow amused before continuing "Yes! I'll steal him" He said determined more to himself than to Mana who looked at him in disapproval

"Do not lose it, Atemu " Mana warned "He is the king's husband, and he gave a birth to the heir to the throne " Mana scolded and Atemu rolled his eyes at his best friend "And I will too, the problem?" He asked raising his eyebrow before they were cut off by Bakura approaching them and ordering them to stand up which he did

"Isn't it clean enough or what?" Atemu asked not fearing that he might be punished for getting caught slacking, Bakura who ignored what he just said smiled

"Go to the bath, wash yourself and get cleaned" Bakura started and Atemu looked at him confused along with Mana and everyone else who stopped what they were doing to see what is going on "You will go to the King tonight" Bakura explained to the confused Atemu whose eyes were wide in instant as soon as these words left Bakura's mouth then he grinned like a fool which made Bakura smirk before he walked away

Atemu turned around to look at his best friend who grinned at him and have him a thumb up, while the others…let's just say they were all furious and displeased when Atemu looked at them with a smirk and a raised eyebrow before sitting back on his mattress again

* * *

 **Later that night**

Atemu was in the bath-with a towel around his waist- along with other slaves as well who send him glares every now and then when they watched two servants helping him to get cleaned up for tonight

"Do not have a bath in vain, you will be back again" He heard someone chuckling "Are you going to watch the King while Prince Ryou is there ?"

He heard laughter all around him but he ignored them all, He was too happy to be upset with them right now, he knew they were just jealous of him so he hummed happily to himself not paying attention to them anymore while cleaning himself

After Atemu finished his bath, Mana insisted-again- that she would help him get ready even though he told her that she didn't have to but she refused so he let her have her way

Bakura who was pacing back and forth was observing Atemu from head to toe , Atemu wore a black tight leather pants which hugged his hips , a black sleeveless top along with a black half-boot and last but not least two leather arm bands resting on his upper arm

Bakura approached Atemu slowly "Tonight be nice and respectful " Bakura warned knowing that Atemu might go crazy sometimes "Many would love to be in your shoes , think it will be only one night, Don't expect more , If his majesty is please you will be loaded with gifts " Atemu nodded already knowing what he will do to please his majesty

"And there is something else…" Bakura trailed off and saw Atemu's face fall a little "Prince Ryou is the King's only husband " or illegal husband but whatever Bakura didn't care right now " He spends every Thursday with him "

"Why is that?" Atemu asked confused and Bakura raised a shoulder shrugging "A habit….A habit which no one till this day could break it…His Majesty always spends it with Prince Ryou even when The king was a prince himself " Bakura said smiling a little at Atemu's thoughtful expression

"What day is today?" Atemu asked narrowing his eyes and Bakura chuckled "Wednesday "

Atemu nodded, his eyes glinting a little when a thought came to his mind

* * *

 **Meanwhile,** The Queen , Malik, Rishid, Ryou,Miho,Ishizu along with other people were in the Queen's chamber having a small party for fun with Toshio playing around a little as well

Some people were dancing to the music, others were chatting and gossiping and others drinking and eating the best foods and drinks they have ever tasted

Miho who was sitting next to Ryou leaned closer to him which made him look at her confused before she asked " Is Rishid part of the dynasty ?" Ryou looked beside at him at Malik and Rishid who were sitting chatting together happily while swaying to the music a little and Ryou shook his head

"Rishid was just a slave in the palace, but Prince Malik took a liking to him immediately when he saw him, so he became a servant to Prince Malik but as time passed they grew to become best friends , whenever you see Malik there is Rishid and whenever you see Rishid you see Malik " Ryou spoke quietly while shrugging " and my majesty took a liking to him as well as the Queen who consider him as her son "

"Rishid" The Queen called softly "Come here please" Rishid nodded before standing up and went to sit next to the Queen "Here I am my Queen" Rishid said and the Queen smiled at him

"Tell them to play my song please can you?" The Queen asked softly and Rishid nodded before walking to the musicians telling them to play the Queen's favorite music

Rishid sat back next to Malik who whispered something in his ear which made them both laugh

"How lucky you are my Queen" Ishizu noted "surrounded by this family " The Queen smiled at Ishizu who smiled back at her

"Only my son is missing…Hey Ishizu why don't you go and tell him to come and join us?" The Queen suggested and Ishizu frowned a little

"Actually….tonight he asked for Atemu so he is busy my Queen" Ryou's eyes went wide in instant and he looked at the Queen whose smile fell when she saw the broken and hurt look on Ryou's face

She wanted to comfort him, but there is nothing she can do…she already told him that nothing would be the same again and that he has to accept it , only she can do now is hope that Ryou won't do something stupid

* * *

Atemu was walking in the Golden Road –for the second time- praying that he won't go back again and that he won't see Prince Ryou or the annoying woman called Miho tonight because he won't be able to bear it

Otogi was walking next to him on his right side placing a hand on his cheek and mouth worriedly every once a while which earned him few glares from Bakura –who was walking on the left side of Atemu-

"Listen! When you greet the King , you must kiss his garment's hem " Otogi instructed and Atemu nodded at him nervously waiting for him to continue "God Forbid,do not look into his eyes , no loud talking, no laughing loudly as well and…."

"I know! Can you stop!" Atemu snapped cutting Otogi off , he didn't need to be more nervous right now….wait! _why was he nervous again?!_

Bakura who noticed Atemu tense placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder trying to calm him "Do not be scared "Atemu nodded taking a deep breath to calm down

* * *

Yugi was pacing back and forth in his chamber nervously as well, He couldn't rest nor stop thinking about Atemu all day right to this moment , No matter what he did or tried his thoughts always drifted to the tan-skinned guy

Even when Mariku came earlier to check over everything and lit some candles and of course teased Yugi who paid him no attention at all which earned him few glares from Yugi every now and then

When Mariku left , Yugi tried to calm himself down a little by taking deep breaths to calm himself down so now he was pacing in the chamber till he got tired so he stopped and went to stand in his usual place with his back facing the door waiting

And Fortunately he didn't have to wait for long because after one minute –or should he say 54 seconds- _Yes he counted the seconds…Judge him!_ , he heard the door opening and someone walking in before the door closed again

He closed his eyes praying that this time he would turn around and see Atemu not Ryou before he turned around opening his eyes

There was Atemu standing bending his knees and lowering his head bowing respectfully and Yugi made a mental happy dance when his prayers were answered

Atemu then walked towards Yugi –after he straightened up- still not daring to meet the King's eyes , he kept walking until he stood in front of Yugi then he kneeled taking the garment's hem, kissing it

Yugi took Atemu's chin in his hand motioning for him to stand up which Atemu did after struggling to stop the shiver that came upon Yugi's touch, The tan-skinned guy blinked twice before his gaze met the fair-skinned guy's gaze and his breath hitched when Yugi flashed him a smile

What was happening to him? Why are his knees getting weaker every second? Why can't he look away? _He didn't know, he only knew one thing…_ This is not what is supposed to happen! His breath became more ragged when Yugi caressed his cheek and stepped closer to him and that's when he lost it …  
He didn't know if he pretended to faint like he planned to see Yugi's reaction or if he fainted for real this time, all he knew before his eyes closed is that when his knees gave out ,Yugi caught him quickly before he hit the ground

"Atemu!" Yugi called shaking Atemu slightly but he received no answer so he tried again before he decided to carry him a bridal style , walking towards the bed sitting carefully while laying Atemu down gently

"Atemu open your eyes " Yugi tried more softly this time caressing his cheek , watching Atemu carefully for few seconds before Atemu's eyes fluttered open locking his eyes with the King who sighed in relief

"Yugi…" Atemu called softly and Yugi swore he forgot how to breathe for a whole ten seconds before he composed himself and his breath became regular again

"I will go call a doctor " Yugi informed and was about to stand up but Atemu held him in place "Do not go!" Atemu said quickly and Yugi obeyed without thinking twice

"Do not leave …Sorry I was over excited and I have waited a lot for this" Atemu smiled softly and Yugi returned the smile before hovering over Atemu cupping his cheeks between his hands, Yugi leaned down slowly brushing their noses together

The warmth that is spreading through their bodies, their hot breaths that mingled together, and Yugi couldn't handle the mere inch between them at all so he did the only thing he could, He pressed his lips against Atemu's  
The kiss was slow yet passionate that took both of their breaths away , Atemu's lips were soft against Yugi's ,they fit perfectly together

The kiss grew more wild and intense as Yugi's hands travelled down to Atemu's hips, This simple act made Atemu moan softly wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist bringing Yugi closer to him _King or not he didn't care right now_ , and Yugi didn't complain either –nor will he complain ever- even when Atemu circled his arms around Yugi's neck making their kiss even more deeper

Right now, for the first time for a long time, nothing mattered to them

* * *

Ryou was laying on his bed with Toshio in his embrace sleeping peacefully unlike Ryou who was wide awake trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from his eyes

Yugi _, his Yugi,_ was with another man , and no not any man, it had to be the new Egyptian slave that he did his best to stop him from going the other night

Meanwhile Mariku was standing in the porch of his chamber playing the violin with Malik standing in the porch of his mother's –the Queen- chamber admiring him , He had fallen in love for Mariku for a long time that he can't remember when it happened , all he knows that someday he locked eyes with Mariku and he realized that he had fallen in love

While Yugi was laying In his bed panting with Atemu next to him and a coverlet covering their lower body, When Yugi regained his breath again he titled his head to the side to look at Atemu who was looking backing at him with a content smile on his face

"Atemu" Yugi called softly which made Atemu move closer to him giving him a chaste kiss " I am yours my King" Atemu said laying with his head placed on Yugi's chest listening to the sound of the violin

"The music…violin ,It's very nice " Atemu sighed relaxing a little and Yugi smiled "Mariku is playing , you are right it is very nice" and Atemu frowned a little, Mariku?

"Who is Mariku?" Atemu asked curiously

* * *

Rishid walked towards Malik who was still watching Mariku not paying attention to what is happening around him

"Prince Malik?" Rishid called placing a hand on Malik's shoulder who jumped blushing a little "Oh it is you, Rishid " Malik smiled " Listen, Mariku is playing " Malik said turning to look at Mariku again and Rishid did the same before he smiled looking at tan-skinned prince

"You are not listening ,you are looking my prince" Rishid teased and Malik laughed "I am listening! Is there anything more beautiful than music?" Malik smiled fondly while Rishid raised an eyebrow not believing him

"Don't you have anything to do Rishid?" Rishid shook his head smirking and Malik pretended to be annoyed "Off, Rishid you do not give me any peace " Both of them laughed before they went inside not before Malik stole another glance at Mariku

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were now sitting on a large cushion on the floor after they wore their sleepwear robes –that reached their knees – with Atemu eating some grapes and feeding Yugi some as well –after he insisted he wanted to do so, and Yugi couldn't say no to him even if he wanted to-

"Mariku was my companion in hunting, my first best friend" Yugi started smiling fondly "For seven years ,I tell him all my secrets , He has been beside me for everything even for Toshio's first steps " Yugi stopped when Atemu fed him another grape smiling

"And I want to be your everything as well, Friend, Lover, companion …" Atemu spoke taking a grape eating it and Yugi smirked amused "You are jealous of Mariku?" Yugi chuckled once and Atemu shrugged

"Yes I am " Atemu snatched a grape from the plate before standing up "If you want it come and get it" Atemu ran away laughing when he heard Yugi chasing after him laughing as well before he caught him turning Atemu around smirking

"I win" Yugi sang which made Atemu giggle throwing his arms around Yugi's shoulder "maybe" Atemu smirked before he ate the grape himself and saw Yugi's eyes widening "You cheated" Yugi whined and Atemu laughed at him

"It's not cheating it's a strategy " Atemu chuckled when he saw Yugi pout then stopped immediately when he saw Yugi turning serious

"Who are you Atemu?" Yugi asked seriously and watched Atemu frowning confused "I mean you are so dark and mysterious , I want to know you more " Yugi whispered brushing their noses together , Atemu let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes "You really want to know about me?" Yugi nodded " Then come" Atemu took Yugi's hand leading him to the bed which they both sat on gently

"Here it goes…." Atemu started after taking a deep breath to calm himself down

* * *

Atemu woke up the next day smiling when he realized that he slept the whole night in Yugi's warm embrace, he was slightly sore but it's not like he couldn't move , he moved to the edge of the bed carefully grabbing his sleepwear robe wearing it again  
If you asked him why is it called sleepwear if he didn't sleep while wearing it nor Yugi did actually, he wouldn't know how to answer

Atemu sat observing the chamber smiling fondly when he remembered what happened last night, He told Yugi everything that happened since his family was killed till this day...well almost everything  
He didn't tell him that he had a lover afraid of how he might react however he told him how he used to curse the King thinking he was heartless asshole –which they both laughed at- and how he was proven wrong and that Yugi was anything but a heartless asshole

And Yugi didn't pity him nor he said sorry, He hugged him tightly not saying a single word, This simple yet gentle gesture made Atemu break down into tears before Yugi wiped them away, pressing his lips tenderly to Atemu's

Atemu's eyes fell upon the silver ring Yugi was working on and he gasped a little as this was the most beautiful ring he had ever see, He stood up in order to walk towards the wooden study but stopped as soon as he heard Yugi calling his name which made him smile walking back to the bed

"Good Morning , My King" As soon as Atemu sat down, Yugi pulled him into a passionate kiss which Atemu gladly accepted " I can get used to waking up like that every morning " Atemu mumbled softly not realizing that he spoke his thoughts out loud and Yugi laughed at him while made Atemu pouted in confusion

"Now I am ashamed " Atemu pouted and Yugi shook his head fondly "Do you realize what you did _?"_ Atemu shook his head frowning "You said and I quote ' I can get used to waking up like that every morning' " Atemu blushed realizing that he spoke his thoughts out loud before hiding his face in the coverlet and Yugi giggled

"I will be punished, won't I ?" Atemu whined childishly and Yugi laughed loudly pushing Atemu –who yelped – before hovering over him "Yes you will " Yugi laughed when Atemu squealed before bursting into laughter squirming in Yugi's hands as he tickled him mercilessly

* * *

Otogi was in the kitchen trying every type of food the cooks are doing for breakfast to King Yugi and Atemu also for The Queen along with Malik and Ryou

"Put this a lot, don't be frugal with fresh cream, nuts and honey " Otogi ordered still eating before gasping a little "Missing the poached egg! Where are they?" Otogi exclaimed

"They are on the fire, we put 20 eggs will it be enough?" Samejima asked as Otogi looked like he will strangle him "Will you feed a whole country?! Anyway just finish it already " Otogi said rubbing his temples not feeling like arguing

"Say Otogi,who is lucky one?" Samejima asked gulping when Otogi glared at him "What does that have to do with you?" Otogi smiled innocently "Mind your ow business , come on faster " Otogi yelled and Samejima nodded quickly before going back to work

* * *

After Mana woke up grinning and changed her clothes , she went to find Atemu but when she reached his mattress , she didn't find him and frowned confused

"Your Friend is not here yet! He didn't come back" One of the slaves said furiously and She grinned in realization "He is with the King " Mana smirked teasingly and the slave glared at her

"Go look for him, maybe he made some mischief and he is being punished now" Other guy said and Mana glared at him "God Forbid, don't say that just because you are jealous !" Mana exclaimed when Bakura walked to them silencing them all "Instead of moving your mouth, move to pick up these mattresses , You have classes "

"Will Atemu not come to class? " A girl asked angrily and Bakura rolled his eyes "Shut up! Worry about yourself instead of others will you?" Bakura ordered the girl who stomped at the ground angrily before walking away

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were having their breakfast while laughing every once in a while as Atemu and Yugi were telling each other funny stories about their childhood , and Mariku was passing by the King's chamber every now and then without going in, he didn't want to interrupt them specially that Yugi seemed really happy – judging from the sound of his laughter – and he felt proud with himself

While in other part of the palace The Queen was eating her breakfast along with Malik and Ryou-who didn't touch his plate since it was placed in front of him "Ryou" The Queen called softly and Ryou looked at her frowning

"Eat something, you neither eat nor speak" The Queen noted "Are you sick? Shall I call a doctor?" The concern in her voice made Ryou smile a little before it disappeared again

"Thank you, My Queen but…." Ryou trailed off wistfully "What can the doctor do?"

"Tonight is the evening of Thursday, which means you get to spend time with my son, Are you going to greet the King thus?" The Queen scolded "Pull yourself together Ryou" She instructed slowly and Ryou looked at her for few seconds quietly before nodding nonchalantly

* * *

"It has been so long since I laughed like this " Yugi smiled fondly , leaning in to kiss Atemu briefly before standing up to change his sleepwear robe

Atemu smiled to himself observing Yugi before he remembered the ring he saw earlier, therefore he stood up as well walking towards the study, taking the ring scanning it slightly  
Yugi who saw Atemu in the mirror smiled before deciding to break the silence "Like it? I made it myself " Atemu looked up shocked before he nodded smiling

"It's….It's just wow " Atemu stared in awe before he looked at Yugi again "Who will wear it?" He asked curiously then pouted when Yugi shook his head smiling telling him it's a secret , so he placed the ring back on the study before marching to Yugi hugging him from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder

Yugi grinned before he took Atemu's hands guiding the tan-skinned guy to stand in front of him, so that Yugi was the one hugging him from behind before trailing butterfly kisses along his neck which made Atemu close his eyes in pleasure before opening them again to look at the King standing behind him

"Yugi" Atemu moaned softly and Yugi chuckled a little before his eyes met Atemu's in the mirror " Where did you come from? " Yugi whispered softly, He couldn't believe that someone like Atemu was real

Funny yet sad, smart yet clumsy, wild yet shy, so outgoing yet so mysterious, he was so normal yet so perfect, he never felt so comfortable and so relaxed like that even with Ryou , even though he spent one night with Atemu he felt like he has known him forever

Atemu smiled before turning around to face Yugi who looked at him like he was a masterpiece "I was brought by sea, I am yours …" Atemu trailed off taking a hold of one of Yugi's hands guiding it to his face " This face…" Atemu caresses his cheek with Yugi's hand "These lips…" Yugi's thumb brushed Atemu's lips gently before it finally travelled to Atemu's heart "This heart…all of me is yours" Atemu's voice was just above whisper and Yugi pressed his lips to Atemu's who deepened the kiss in instant

 _To hell with the whole one night rule, He couldn't get enough of Atemu and there is no way he will let him go now….yes tonight was supposed to be his and Ryou's night , Yet he didn't want Atemu to go so he won't go anywhere_

* * *

 **Later that night**

Ryou was getting ready to go to the King, He wouldn't let this Egyptian slave bother him, He is going to spend the night with The King and he will be happy and enjoy himself

He was checking himself in the mirror when Miho walked in looking worried but he didn't notice

"Miho, where have you gone? I have to prepare for tonight , did you forget?" Ryou scolded Miho angrily "I have to look nice so help me get ready" Ryou looked at Miho confused when she refused to meet his eyes since she walked in

"What is it? Speak" Ryou spoke raising his eyebrow while taking the bottle of Fragrance "Prince Ryou I heard…" Miho trailed off and Ryou rolled his eyes

"say what you have heard already, don't make me crazy over it" Ryou titled his head a little waiting for her to speak and Miho sighed "Atemu didn't leave the King's chamber , He is still there …." The bottle of Fragrance fell from Ryou's hands as he stared at Miho trying to stop the tears threatening to fall

"Go" Ryou hissed "Leave me alone!" Ryou raised his voice at the two servants who was helping him to get ready and they nodded quickly before they strode off

Ryou walked towards his bed sitting as the tears ran down his face with Miho watching him regretfully

* * *

Atemu –who was standing near Yugi's bed with his back facing it after he wore the same clothes he was wearing yesterday- laughing loudly along with Yugi – who was sitting on a chair opposite to Atemu but far from him- Atemu was imitating the people in the Palace in a mocking way

"and who is this?" Atemu raised an eyebrow unamused and extended his hands a little as if he was holding a stick –which he didn't know why she had to use it as she was still young but maybe it has something to do with her place In the palace – Yugi thought for a moment before grinning and answering "Ishizu!" and Atemu nodded laughing loudly

"Who is this? Dance Dance Dance " Atemu said swaying his arms back and forth and Yugi looked confused "Who is this?" Atemu thought for a second before an idea got on his mind, Atemu placed his hand on his mouth then his cheek worriedly looking everywhere around him "Otogi" Yugi exclaimed laughing before telling Atemu to do it again

"Dance Dance Dance " He said swaying his arms again and Yugi threw his head back laughing loudly, he never felt this happy In his life for a long time

* * *

"How could he do this?" Ryou sobbed "I was his only love"

"Prince, do not please, you are destroying yourself, I wish my tongue was sliced before I told you anything "Miho scolded herself as Malik walked in shocked to see Ryou crying

"Ryou?" Malik called concerned before he walked towards Ryou sitting next to him " What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Can't you see what is happening Malik? All day I waited for our night but The King is not alone, He is with the Egyptian slave " Ryou exclaimed crying and Malik ran his hand on Ryou's back comforting him "He is a King now Ryou how can we discuss his decisions ?It is not appropriate plus you are his first husband Ryou, his first lover" Malik took Ryou's hands in his "Do not act like an insignificant slave " Ryou hugged Malik sobbing seeking comfort from anyone right now and Malik -gladly to Ryou- understood

* * *

"And this?" Atemu asked placing his hands behind his back rolling his eyes a little "Bakura!" Yugi answered but this time he didn't laugh no, he smiled fondly he observed Atemu -who laughed loudly- admiring him, Yugi stood up walking towards Atemu who stopped laughing immediately when he saw Yugi approaching him

Yugi stood in front of the crimson eyed guy before caressing his cheek mumbling "Ya-mi…."

"Ym-I ?" Atemu asked confused and Yugi shook his head "Ya-mi" Yugi whispered in Atemu's ear

"Ya-mi" Atemu repeated and Yugi smiled fondly "Why Yami?" Atemu asked curiously

"Because Yami means darkness , and Darkness as much as it stands for evil –which you are not don't worry- it stands for comfort and mystery ,as I told you earlier you are a mystery for me , I am trying so hard to get to you and every time I open some kind of door I always find other doors that I want to open , and I find comfort with you, It's like I have known you since forever I can do anything with you and it's crazy because I only spent two nights with you and I am feeling like this "Both Atemu and Yugi chuckled " I could go on and on about why I choose this name but I think this enough for no, so from now on your name is Yami " Atemu- whose name is now Yami- nodded enthusiastically before crashing his lips onto Yugi's who hummed happily

They both took few steps backwards until they fell on Yugi's bed still kissing , Yami felt Yugi' tongue tracing his bottom lip begging for an entrance and he granted happily , Their kiss was getting more aggressive every second , Yugi's hands were trailing up and down Yami's waist biting Yami's lower which made the tan-skinned guy moan, arching his back begging for more contact wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulder

Yugi broke the kiss,so they could both breathe before trailing butterfly kisses on Yami's jaw till he reached his neck biting it, leaving a mark and Yami moaned loudly before titling his head to the side catching Yugi's lips with his

And they spent another night of pleasure and passion

They knew they shouldn't feel like that, that this is not supposed to happen, but they were falling for each other fast and they are not having regrets about anything

* * *

 **The next morning**

The slaves were cleaning their room when Yami (Atemu) walked in grinning like a fool –and slightly limping from the wild night they had yesterday- and Mana squealed before she paced to him ignoring her work along with other girls and guys as well

"Atemu, What is it? How was it? Tell me…OMG you are limping" Mana spoke in eagerness and squealed which made Yami chuckle at her

"It has been now two days , How come the King kept you?", "What did he say? Tell", "Did you get a gift" "Come on Atemu, tell us" Yami heard all these questions smirking before he cut them off

"No more Atemu" And everyone shut up "From now on I will be called Yami" Miho was passing by their room stopped immediately hearing what Yami said

"Where did you get that?The Angels from heaven?" Someone asked sarcastically which earned him a glare from Mana and a smirk from Yami "King Yugi gave me my name last night , He said: 'Ya-mi' ,Atemu died and Yami is born " Yami declared smiling in victory whe he saw them sending death glares at him

Miho raised an eyebrow at what Yami is saying before she went to tell Prince Ryou what she heard

After Yami changed his clothes and took a shower which helped his sore back, Mana dragged him to his mattress sitting down waiting for him to tell her what happened "spill it" Mana demanded grinning and Yami raised an eyebrow smiling,not speaking a single word which made Mana groan in frustration

"Come on! Tell me" She whined "Stop acting too important " Yami laughed at his friend attempt to sound annoyed –which failed- before nodding "He was so intense, so attractive , so gentle…." Yami spoke before stopping when he saw his best friend grinning like a mad-man

Mana rolled her eyes when he stopped before scowling "You were gone for two nights and that's all you have got to say?" Yami grinned before sticking his tongue out teasing her a little and she hit the first thing her hand reached which happened to be his arm

"I told you, It won't be one night" Yami shrugged and Mana smirked "You are really something, you know that?" Yami nodded grinning "Thanks I try" Yami placed a hand on his heart acting touched and Mana punched him again "Be serious for a moment" She scolded laughing before looking at him worriedly

"You love me, right Yami?" She asked getting used to the new name and Yami titled his head confused "you will not forget me right?" Yami rolled his eyes at his best friend before smiling

Conversations and laughter died in the room when Ishizu , Otogi and Bakura walked in, towards Yami and Mana who stood up bowing before Otogi spoke "Collect your things , Atemu " Yami looked frightened for a moment _were they sending him away?_

"We will move you from here" Ishizu explained emotionlessly when she saw the frightened look on Yami " You will move to the favorite's courtyard , Atemu " Yami sighed in relief before smiling a little "My name is Yami, I am no longer Atemu"

Ishizu raised an eyebrow at him, Otogi was taken back for a moment and Bakura smiled in amusement when a slave broke the silence "The King gave him the name , The Egyptian slave guy called Yami " He spat venomously and Otogi shushed him

"If the King gave him the name, then from now on , we will call him Yami" Otogi started before narrowing his eyes dangerously "Plus Yami is no longer an Egyptian rebel, but The King's favorite " Otogi hissed and Yami smiled proudly before Otogi extended his hands which held a small wooden box and a small drawstring brown pouch –with a lot of golden coins inside of it- to Ishizu

"Yami" Ishizu called firmly and Yami looked up "The King sent you this " Ishizu took the small brown pouch giving it to Yami along the small wooden box

Due to Yami's eagerness to open the wooden box, the small pouch fell on the floor and some coins fell from it , Yami kneeled with Mana who was grinning happy for her best friend to collect the coins, and Yami smirked when he saw the shocked and jealous stares of the other slaves

"Kiss her hand and say thanks" Bakura ordered Yami as soon as he stood up "The King gave you gifts " Yami nodded before taking Ishizu's hand kissing it muttering a small 'thanks'

Yami opened the small wooden and his eyes widened for a moment while Mana gasped , inside was a golden spiral Egyptian cobra snake arm band, Yami took it out from the box observing it shocked

The Egyptian Cobra was a significant royal symbol, It was an image that evoked fear and promised protection in Egypt (1) and Yami was sure Yugi knew that, Yamo who is grinning like a fool now placed the arm band again in the box, promising himself that he would wear as soon as he can

Eve Ishizu, Bakura and Otogi's eyes widened, King Yugi brought this arm band when he was in Egypt few months ago, It was very special to him-they didn't know why and whenever his mother asked he would just shrug saying he just do- He didn't let anyone near it so to give it to Yami from all people was surely surprising

* * *

"Yami?" Ryou exclaimed in disbelief when he heard what Miho just told him "Yes, he said the king named him 'Atemu was dead, Yami is born' " Miho confirmed and Ryou growled

"Yami" Ryou hissed "Like a serpent , Yami….A snake "Ryou spat venomously , taking deep breaths to calm himself down

 _He spent two nights with Yugi, and now he wants us to call him Yami? Yeah right, Ryou was so having his revenge soon_

* * *

Bakura walked into the Favorite's chamber with Yami following him eagerly , As soon as Yami stepped in , he scanned the room quickly before giggling pacing to the small table in the middle of the chamber to place his gifts on it

He turned to Bakura grinning before running inside the room to grab some pillows throwing them up high laughing "Don't be so childish! Be polite, You came here that is a big success " Bakura informed chuckling at the childish guy in front of him "Now you are waiting for the right task, You have to stay here " Yami ignored him taking an apple from fruit basket placed on the table, and took a large bite from it

"You have rivals now "Bakura turned to look at the two other favorites –one of them is Mayako- "Do not fall prey to any traps, Be careful , Do not start arguing "Bakura advised Yami who was still ignoring him while jumping on the mattress giggling and Bakura huffed "To Whom do I speak? This is not a ballroom!"

"Then let's dance"Yami finally spoke still jumping which made him earn a glare from Bakura "Yami" He warned and Yami threw himself on the mattress pouting "Fine speak " And Bakura couldn't help but chuckle

* * *

" Come on Toshio Attack " Yugi shouted grinning at his son who was fighting and playing with one of the guards with his wooden sword

They were now in the Palace's Garden , having a small rest before continuing their tasks , Yugi and The Grand Vizier were watching when Mariku came with a middle-sized wooden box walking towards them –not before greeting Toshio- of course

" My Majesty, after your appearance on Friday , there has been a a lot of demands, do you wish to see them?" Mariku smiled when Yugi nodded at him "Sure " Mariku placed the box on the floor to open it "Let's see what are the desires of peoples, Choose a few and read them " Mariku nodded choosing a letter before unfolding it reading

"My Majesty, We trade silk , but the taxes have tied our hands ,It is understood that paying taxes for our King is our duty but venetian infidels pay very little for our cattle ,which they take and resale it with high prices , making a large profit , we trust in your fairness Our King" Mariku finished "It is from Takayama district My majesty"

"What do you think Grand Vizier?" Yugi started "Double the tax for the venetians and lower them for this district " Yugi ordered and The Grand Vizier nodded "I will convey your decision to the scribe " The Grand Vizier confirmed and Yugi turned to Mariku "What else, Mariku?"

"The army and military are asking for a great military campaign , They said we should strike first before our enemy takes action " Mariku informed the tri-colored ring who listened carefully "A great campaign requires a lot of preparation, The first goal is Rhodes " Yugi said giving his opinion to the matter "My Late Grandfather and my Late Father failed to capture Rhodes " Mariku smiled at his best friend determination before agreeing with him

* * *

The Queen was walking in her chamber waiting patiently for Ryou along with Malik- who was reading a book- and Rishid next to him

Ryou walked in after few minutes bowing and the Queen looked confused "Where is Toshio?" She exclaimed and Ryou looked at her with sorrow still covering his face since yesterday

"He went with Mariku this morning to join my majesty " Ryou answered and at the mention of Mariku, Malik looked up while Rishid smirked at him

"Smile Ryou, you have a beautiful son who will secure you and bring you happiness " The Queen said softly " I will not see a sad person in this Palace " The Queen turned to Malik –her younger son- smiling "Malik, darling "

Malik looked at his mother giving her all his attention before waiting for her to continue "Tonight we gather , I will make a lovely party with food and music , I will keep everyone in a good mood " The Queen exclaimed happily which made both Malik and Rishid smile before Malik stood up nodding "That would be very nice , I will find Ishizu " Malik told his mother grinning while Ryou's face didn't change

"And I would , - if you let me my Queen- go find Toshio " Ryou offered and The Queen nodded smiling "Wait I'll go with you" Malik said walking towards Ryou who smiled at him nodding

"I expect at the party , you will come smiling " The Queen raised an eyebrow at Ryou who nodded "I understand , with your permission " Ryou bowed with Malik before they both walked out of the room

* * *

Yugi and Mariku were still in the garden watching Toshio when Yugi settled to break the silence "You played very well in the Wednesday's night , I loved it " Mariku grinned at his best friend thanking him "And Yami also liked it, He asked me about you " Mariku frowned in confusion at the mention of Yami

"Yami?" He asked confused and Yugi looked at him "No more Atemu , I named him Yami" Yugi explained "Darkness which stands for mysterious and also comfort in literature and poems, Darkness stands for a lot of things in literature " Mariku smiled happily at the fond expression on his best friend's face "Very poetic, it's nice… the name you gave him my Majesty " Mariku complimented and Yugi looked at him

"For Yami, I can write poetry again Mariku, after I stopped for a long time" Yugi whispered softly and Mariku chuckled once "I am glad , Yugi…You have been down for a while now" Mariku noted and Yugi smiled at him "Not anymore "

They both turned around when they heard Toshio shout in victory "Pray for mercy, enemy! Or I will kill you" Toshio warned the soldier on the ground which made both Yugi and Mariku laugh

"Please Prince, don't kill me " The soldier 'begged' and Toshio turned to his father "Daddy! I defeated those soldiers " Toshio exclaimed happily "Now you have to defeat me " Yugi exclaimed grinning taking the wooden sword from the soldier on the ground playing with his son

While these two were playing ,Ryou and Malik arrived watching the scene –Ryou sadly and Malik happily- Malik stood next to Mariku and Ryou beside him

Malik took a deep breath trying to gather his courage before speaking "Has he tired you?" Malik prayed that the ground would swallow him right now for the high-pitched voice he spoke with now, Mariku turned to look at him smiling for few seconds before answering "No, not at all" Malik smiled back at Mariku- who swallowed hard- before continuing "Toshio is our happiness and our luck"

Yugi lifted Toshio from the ground carrying him, laughing "I beat you" Toshio said firmly and Yugi shook his head "No, I won take it " Yugi said walking towards Ryou who didn't even smile at him when Yugi stood in front of him

"Toshio, come on son, That's enough you will tire your father " Ryou said taking Toshio's hand not sparing Yugi a glance "Come on Toshio , you can play with the swords tomorrow" Toshio nodded ,walking away with Ryou whose eyes refused to meet Yugi's

* * *

Music was being played in the slaves' room - The Queen decided to make it there so everyone could have fun- and it's not like the slaves' room was bad in fact it was exactly the opposite

Yami's first thought when he was here that the slave's room would be a disgusting, old, dirty place but it wasn't, It was big like three chambers were combined together with silk curtains covering the windows , copper statues with different shapes and sizes , a big corridor separating the guys and girls and of course the stairs leading to the second floor-the favorite's courtyard- which was as nicely done

Yami stood in the favorite's courtyard observing everyone , when he heard Mana calling him "Yami, come, have some fun" Yami heard Mana –who was down enjoying the party – telling him, he smiled at her nodding but not moving from his place

the music stopped and Ishizu walked in along with Bakura  
Behind them , The Queen walked in with her son who is younger than Yugi –whose name as he heard was Prince Malik- and his best friend –Rishid- , Prince Ryou and the annoying woman Miho, The slaves bowed before the music started again when they all sat down

Ryou was looking around when his eyes locked with Yami's who smirked at him a little before he broke their eye contact, his attention is back to the people dancing

"Why Atemu is standing so high as if he is above us?" Ryou hissed which made Miho look at him sighing "He has been elevated to a favorite." Miho whispered and Ryou looked up at Yami again scowling before an idea came to his mind and he smirked "Bring him to me" Ryou ordered Miho whose eyes widened

"But Prince, The Queen is here what if someth…"

"Save your breath, I said, go bring me that Egyptian slave" Miho nodded quickly before standing up to bring Yami who didn't fight nor complained , He followed Miho downstairs before he went to sit next to his best friend who greeted him happily

And there he was sitting with his best friend for a whole hour with Ryou glaring at his back the whole time , whenever he turned around he would see Ryou glaring at him –which started to creep him out, could people glare for that long without getting tired?- He turned around quickly when he heard his name or more specifically his old name being called and he saw Ryou smirking at him _at least he is not glaring_

"Atemu, I heard that you dance nice, Why don't you dance for us, _Atemu?"_ Ryou smirked when he saw Yami glaring at him a little

The Queen looked at Ryou confused before she nodded to herself, She would love to see the man who spent two nights with her son

"Come on, Dance" The Queen said smiling which made Yami smile a little before he stood up walking towards them when everybody moved to give him some space and Mana looked slightly worried

The music started and Yami began to move along the Harmony , He danced like he danced to Yugi the first time, he didn't care if he was dancing to the Queen or to The Prince or anyone, He was going to have fun like he always does when he dances

Malik and Rishid were watching smiling amused , Yami could dance well , he was expressing his emotions very well, his moves were exactly like the harmony of the music, Slow when it the harmony is soft, fast when the harmony got a little faster ,being seductive when he needs to  
' _No wonder my brother like him_ ' Malik noted mentally , It's not every day you see people with talents like this

The Queen was nodding amused as well, Of course her son would choose him, His moves could hypnotize anyone whether he danced seductively or not, His timing was great and his flexibility was amazing

While Ryou scowled , As much as he hated Yami, he couldn't say that he was dancing badly, no he was dancing like an expert and that made him hate Yami even much more "Excellent Atemu" Ryou spoke when he had enough of his dancing and Yami stopped immediately "You were sure very seductive at the party " Ryou noted referring to the party when Yami danced to the King and The Queen nodded in agreement

"Yami" The Queen's smile fell when she heard what Yami said , she raised an eyebrow confused and Ryou smirked "What did you say?" Ryou asked and Yami looked at him smirking even wider than Ryou

"My name is Yami, I am no longer Atemu, The King gave me this name" It took Ryou all his might not to jump on Yami and strangle him to death "Behave Yourself, _Atemu_ " Ryou said smiling when he saw Yami getting even more annoyed

"You are the one who should behave " Yami spat and Ryou looked taken back a little while The Queen's eyes widened _How dare he?_

"Throw him in the dungeons! Remove him from my sight" The Queen ordered loudly which made Yami turn to look at her,his eyes widening before locking eyes with Ryou again who smirked at him

 _'He did it on purpose!_ ' Yami thought as two guards approached him, grabbing his arm tightly while he tried to struggle to get free

 _"_ Release me! " Yami yelled as they dragged him out of the room ,when he was finally out of the room The Queen turned to look at Ryou who was grinning , The slaves were also happy finally getting rid of Yami while Mana –who stood up a while ago- was looking at the scene crying silently for her best friend

Yami was still struggling to get free from the guards' grip as they dragged him to somewhere underground which he guessed were the dungeons

"Let me go!" Yami ordered loudly but the guards were having none of it and kept dragging him "Shut up" One of them yelled tightening his grip on Yami's arm which made him sure that it will bruise later

"Let me go I say! Stop! "Yami kept struggling till one of them opened the dungeon "Get in there" He said throwing Yami harshly which made the Egyptian slave fall on the rough ground bruising his arms in process as he was now covered in dust, mud and dirty water

Otogi –who saw them earlier and followed them after he knew what happened- locked the cell with the keys glaring at Yami who didn't notice it because of the darkness in there as the only source of light was a candle in Otogi's hands and the small broken window where he could thunder accompanying the lightening , and unfortunately for him it was a new moon night which means as soon as the lightening is over he will be left in darkness

"I told you to behave but you are just too stubborn to listen "Otogi said before walking away which made Yami stand up in instant despite the pain in his body due to his collide with the ground

"Come back!" He yelled as loud as he could but there was no answer which meant he was alone now, and he didn't like it….at all!

He turned around observing his surrounding carefully, The dungeon wasn't small yet it wasn't that big, The ground was rough , it was full of mud and rubbish and he could hear drops of water falling to join the small pond of the dirty water on the ground , There were rusty iron chains connected to the wall and nothing else , The rest of the dungeon was empty and cold and lonely

His back rested on the wall before he slid down sitting down on the muddy floor hugging his legs to his chest breathing heavily, His name meant darkness yet he was afraid of the dark now _how ironic_

It's not like he hated darkness, in fact he loved it, but he hated loneliness in fact he _despised it_ , He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly " I am not scared " He spoke softly to himself shivering from the coldness

* * *

Ryou was in his chamber grinning while brushing his hair when he broke the silence "It is a horrible place where they took the Egyptian slave " Miho who was preparing Ryou's bed before going to her room nodded "Yes, in the dungeons , the rats are as big as cats! The horror" She said chuckling

Ryou turned to her grinning even more getting happier every single second  
"Now he can dance with the mice " Ryou laughed along with Miho who agreed before excusing herself to sleep , Ryou dismissed her and finally he could sleep contently tonight

While everyone was asleep soundly in their soft beds , Yami was in the dungeon trying his best to sleep but he couldn't , whenever he closed his eyes flashbacks from when he saw his parents dying in front of his eyes , The way they treated him since he was in the ship till this specific moment

He was happy the two nights he spent with Yugi, and now here he was shivering, afraid, dirty, hungry and thirsty since he didn't eat nor drink anything since the stupid party incident , they refused to give him anything , the only thing keeping his company is the drops of water hitting the ground

And he cried, he felt pity towards himself, the way he would jump on the smallest sound , he even swore that he saw mice playing with the garbage in the very far corner but he was too weak to move and too afraid to check, it could be his imagination as far as he knows

So he just sat there waiting for someone to free him

* * *

 **The next morning**

Mariku was walking between the folks, shops ,markets, hawkers- in disguise- observing their condition quietly , seeing if they needed anything or if they are complaining about something , He stood in front one of the hawkers smiling softly greeting him and the hawker did the same

"Tell me, How's business ?" Mariku asked curiously and the hawker grinned "It is good, we are not hungry, Under King Yugi, soldiers are given wages….No more trade debt now we are good, Thank God" The hawker answered and Mariku smiled in response observing the surrounding before his eyes fell on someone sitting away from them looking at them then turning back to his sketch

"Hey, That one up there,who is he? What does he do?" Mariku asked raising an eyebrow and the Hawker followed his gaze before looking at Mariku again

"This one? He is a fight Master with swords, Valon , He is crazy, good mathematician ,likes watching people , He chronicles ,draws people and his mind is as sharp as a razor" The hawker answered before he remembered something else "Oh , He also writes down everything or draws it so it is not forgotten " He added before he called the artist's name to tell him to come and join them

"I am thirsty , If you prepare me a drink I will come down" valon yelled grinning and The hawker shook his head laughing "He never spends a coin " Mariku grinned before nodding "I'd like to speak with him, I'll buy" Mariku informed him and the hawker nodded before calling Valon again and he obeyed walking towards them

"Peace be upon you" Mariku greeted and Valon greeted back confused " Why do they call you a Master with swords ?" Mariku asked

"Because I never lost a game till this day" Valon answered grinning proudly and Mariku nodded amused before thr brown-haired male raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wait I know you! Wait I drew you see!" Valon said going through his sketch before Mariku stopped him

"Okay, fine I believe you" Mariku said shaking his head a little as if to tell him that he didn't want anyone to know him " How about you and me play?" Mariku suggested and Valon agreed "But when I win do not cry" He warned him and Mariku chuckled "Maybe it is me who will win" Mariku shrugged while Valon nodded at him accepting the challenge

Mariku and Valon went back to the palace walking through the garden to Yugi who was playing with Toshio laughing

"My majesty" They both bowed respectfully before Mariku spoke "My Majesty I would like to introduce you to Valon , A chronicler, good mathematician, artist and Master with swords " Yugi approached them smiling softly before turning to Valon "Is this true?"

"If it is a lie, I will double lie to you my majesty" the brown-haired male teased a little and Yugi chuckled "I want to see you fight "

"About that, He only fights for money" Mariku remembered what the artist told him in their way back here,Yugi hummed amused before nodding

"You will take the King's money, if you do, you can't tell anyone" Yugi agreed and Valon smiled at him "I would not say, My king"

"Good, Bring the swords for the fight " Yugi ordered a guard who went to bring them in instant before he came back giving the swords to the King who gave one for Valon "May the best man win" Yugi said extending his hand and Valon took it shaking it firmly before they started

* * *

Yami didn't move nor sleep the whole night , his body was trembling and shivering from exhaustion, He titled his head upwards when he heard footsteps approaching him and he saw Prince Ryou along Miho and two guards

"Stand up!" Ryou ordered harshly and Yami winced mentally at the tone before ignoring him , he has a headache already and it was killing him

"If you apologize, you can go out of here, Egyptian " Ryou smirked when he saw Yami stiffen but his smirk dropped suddenly when he heard Yami hissing "I will not apologize "

"No?" Yami snapped his head in the direction of Ryou , his eyes widening in anger "I will not apologize, I am not afraid, My name is Yami " Yami said through gritted teeth and saw Ryou glare at him angrily so he decided to continue "The King gave it to me on _Thursday_ " Ryou scowled before he turned to the guards "Don't give him a drop of water! Let him drop dead" Ryou hissed before walking away with Miho and the guards leaving Yami alone again

* * *

 **When night came** ,  
Yami was losing whatever little piece of energy he had , his clothes are now torn, there was some dry blood on his arms from the cuts he had when he fell on the ground, his left upper arm was little swollen from the tight grip of the guard and the way he dug his nails in it , his lips and throat were dry from the lack of water –he hasn't drunken for two nights in row- his eyes were half-lidded begging him to sleep but in the same time refusing to do it

"Where are you, Yugi?"Yami asked weakly, The hoarse of his voice was evident but the was the last of his worries "Where are you?"

Yugi who was sitting on his study reading some book -while Otogi lightened some candles in his room and checking if his king needed anything- looked up, He felt someone calling him…no, he felt Yami calling him like he was asking for help

Something inside him kept telling him that something was unusual , he tried to shrug it off but he couldn't , plus it's not like he doesn't want to spend time with Yami, in the contrary , he misses him

"Otogi" Yugi called smiling softly

"Yes,my majesty?"

"Prepare Yami and bring him here" Yugi said before he continued to read his book again and Otogi froze "Y…Yami?"

"Egyptian slave ,Atemu. His name is Yami" Yugi explained and Otogi was still frozen "Ya…"

"What's wrong with you, Otogi?" Yugi asked little annoyed with Otogi's behavior

"Y..Yami was tossed in the dungeon my majesty" Yugi's eyed widened , _So something was really wrong_ "How tossed? Who gave the order? Why?" Yugi closed his book placing it on the study waiting for Otogi to talk

"The Q…" Otogi trailed off and Yugi was getting angrier every single second "Speak up" He yelled and Otogi jumped a little

"Her Majesty, The Queen" Otogi spoke quickly and Yugi looked taken back for a brief moment _His mom? And why is he the last one to know?_ _He didn't need answers now all he needed was to make sure Yami was okay "_ Go immediately and release him" Yugi ordered , when Otogi didn't move, Yugi lost it " GO! NOW! " Yugi yelled furiously standing up while his eyes widened even more in anger and Otogi nodded quickly "At your command,my majesty" He said before running out of the chamber

 _Where did he want to go? Where did he want to go? Yes the dungeons!_ Otogi ran quickly in the direction of the dungeons fearing that if he didn't hurry he might die

 _"_ God!" He yelled frightened when he bumped into Ishizu who looked at him confused "Otogi? Where are you going?" she asked Otogi who was panting and trembling in fear

 _"_ To release Yami, His majesty found out" Otogi answered and Ishizu frowned at him "What if the Queen finds out?"

 _"_ You listen to the Queen and I listen to his majesty, or He will cut my head off" He exclaimed before heading to the dungeons to free Yami

* * *

Otogi unlocked the gate of the dungeons before walking in ordering Yami –who was in the verge of losing conscious – to stand up, Two guards grabbed Yami's arm forcing him to stand up and he didn't fight he was too tired to do it he just ordered them to let him go softly

"Let go of me" He forced out and Otogi told him to shut up "His majesty released you! Stop being stubborn " And Yami stopped immediately trying to comprehend Otogi's word _His majesty released him…_ He smiled softly before he passed out in one of the guards arms finally giving in to sleep with a smile on his face

 _Yugi released him…_

* * *

"How could this happen Mariku? Why do you not know this?" Yugi asked Mariku –whom he called when Otogi ran out of the room- "My Majesty, I am forbidden to enter the slave's room, How could I know? " Mariku defended himself and mentally he was getting little annoyed with The Queen and Prince Ryou, How many times will they put him in this position?

"You must Know Mariku! You wear one of the seals, are you not chamberlain? You have to know when and where the birds fly away " Yugi stepped closer to Mariku who waited for him to speak again "If you do not know, it is your fault " Mariku nodded slowly in understanding praying that whatever The Queen and Prince Ryou were planning next won't get him scolded

* * *

"Take this off and wash Yami, Quickly!" Otogi ordered Mayako along Bakura who came when Otogi called for his help, They were now in the favorites' chamber helping the unconscious Egyptian slave laying on the mattress

"He looks terrible" Mayako noted as she scanned Yami's state while cleaning his wounds

"Less talking, more working Mayako" Bakura ordered while helping Mayako who rolled her eyes a little before continuing , as for Otogi he walked out of the room to let them do their work

"Yami, Open your eyes" Mayako spoke softly as Bakura was shaking him slightly "Yami, Get a grip, come on get up" Bakura ordered raising his voice a little , Yami stirred slightly before opening his eyes only a little, his body refused to do anything else in this state

Bakura and Mayako stood up bowing when Yugi walked in scanning the room for Yami and when his eyes fell on him, his heart sank , The wounds on his body , He looked so weak unlike his usual energetic self "Yami?" He called softly

"Hm?" Yami swore that the voice was familiar but he couldn't place who and where did he hear it, he was still slightly dizzy , Yugi marched to Yami before sitting next to him grabbing his hand gently "Yami" He called once more and it took Yami several seconds to realize it was The King holding his hand "Y..Yugi" He choked and The tri-colored King leaned forward kissing his forehead slightly

"You will be fine, get some rest" Yugi spoke softly caressing Yugi's cheeks before his attention was on Bakura and Mayako "Feed him, dress him and watch him as he recovers " Yugi ordered as they both nodded before they walked out of the room giving Yugi and Yami some private time

* * *

 **The next morning** ,  
Ryou was standing in front of the mirror putting some last touches to his look as Miho spoke happily "You shine like the sun, my Prince, Your face is smiling "

 **"** Yes I am fine, I had a good night's sleep" Ryou explained beaming " I couldn't sleep the last few days because of this stupid slave " Miho tensed a little before she decided to speak again " Last Night, Yami…."

 **"** Do not mention this Egyptian" Ryou yelled cutting Miho off slightly glaring "No more Yami!" He hissed and Miho gulped before nodding frenetically "I am sorry My Prince" Miho apologized quietly

* * *

"Say, Mariku what is waiting for me today?" Yugi asked as soon as Mariku stepped into the room

"My Majesty, The treasurer and the Grand Vizier recorded the new expenditure " Mariku informed his best friend who nodded in approval "Great "

"After lunch, There is also a meeting with some delegates "

"What else is there?"

"Yami is recovered , I checked on him as you ordered " At this Yugi smiled before standing up from the chair he was sitting on to go to work "Are we going to the Queen?" Yugi ignored him before patting his shoulder "Come Mariku! We have an important work"

* * *

The Queen was pacing in her chamber along with Toshio who had breakfast with her today, waiting for her son arrival which was unusually late today

He was always on time , Every day he would come and have her blessing before going to work, did something happen to him? She sighed worried as Toshio copied her cutely still following her ,waiting for his father as well

When she heard the door opening she stopped immediately hoping it was her son but sadly it was Ishizu who walked in instead "My Queen, Today I am going to count the slaves treasury , Want to check with me?" The Queen shook her head smiling softly at Ishizu "I will look at it later"

When Ishizu noticed the Queen's discomfort, she walked towards her to tell her what happened "Last night, his majesty learned of it" Ishizu whispered so Toshio won't hear and The Queen looked lost " I do not understand, What do you mean?"

"What is the news? Tell me" Toshio whined a little, they both laughed at him before The Queen moved her attention back to Ishizu

"He commanded Otogi to free him and we were forced to…" Ishizu cleared and The Queen finally understood "So this is how he punishes his mother , Breakfast is over and he does not come" Ishizu looked pitfully at her Queen "All for one rude slave, he has undermined my authority "

* * *

"Was it really dark? Were you frightened ?" Mana asked her best friend who was still laying on his mattress –how did she come here, he didn't know- while Mayako was helping him to eat

"I was not" Yami lied , Mana raised an eyebrow not believing him but he just shrugged her off

"Another two spoons of broth and you will restore your strength " Mayako said feeding him another spoon of broth and Yami nodded

"I wish I could stay with you Yami" Mana daydreamed as Yami chuckled at her "This chamber is very beautiful, Oh! By the way they told me that the king came to visit " Mana added eagerly before Bakura entered rolling his eyes when he saw her

"Mana! Go downstairs quickly! You shouldn't be here" Bakura scolded and Mana stood up in the speed of lightening nodding "Is it forbidden?" Yami asked confused and Bakura nodded at him "It is the rules "

"Mayako, Yami is assigned to you, Take care of him " Bakura ordered and Mayako nodded at him "Don't worry" She reaasured Bakura who grabbed Mana's arm annoyed with her still observing the surroundings to walk out of the room

* * *

After the whole meeting with The Grad vizier and the treasurer , Yugi excused himself to go to his chamber as there was still enough time before the meeting with the delegates , He asked Otogi to bring him Yami because he needed him in something and Otogi nodded before he strode off to go to Yami

Yugi was now standing in the terrace, watching the beautiful view of the gardens, flowers and trees in front of him while the wind blew his spikey tri-colored hair a little , when he heard footsteps behind him

He turned around and saw Yami bowing to him looking better than he was yesterday , Yugi smiled before walking towards Yami who was now looking at him beaming before he cupped the Egyptian slave's cheeks, leaning in to kiss him tenderly and Yami happily kissed him back

"They told me that you asked for me, My Majesty " Yami spoke after he pulled back from the kiss and Yugi nodded at him, taking out the blindfold he hid inside his clothes and Yami looked at him frowning "What…?" He trailed off when Yugi began to cover his eyes

"Do you trust me?" Yugi asked softly tying the blindfold making sure it wasn't too lose nor too tight "Of course I do" Yami answered like it was the easiest question in the world and Yugi beamed

"Then be patient" Neither of them spoke another word when Yugi took a hold of Yami's hands guiding him inside his chamber again making sure the Egyptian slave won't trip or get hurt before stopping in front of his study

Yugi took the Silver ring he was working on for a long time and slipped the ring on his finger smiling fondly when it fit him perfectly before untying the blindfold "You can open your eyes now" He told Yami softly and he obeyed, his jaw dropping a little when he saw the ring he asked Yugi about on his finger

He was speechless yet he was so ecstatic and captivated , He looked at Yugi shocked and The King took the hand with the ring on it kissing it gently and Yami could feel his heart breaking a little –in a happy way- at the tender and gentle display "You asked me who is going to wear the ring, here is your answer " When those words escaped Yugi's mouth , Yami placed a hand behind Yugi's neck bringing his face closer as their lips pressed firmly to each other

 _The rest of the world disappeared as they were lost in the waves of passion crashing over them_

* * *

 _(1): The Cobra was a significant royal symbol in ancient Egypt, A rearing cobra , hood flared, ready to strike, was drawn and sculpted as an image called a uraeus which refers to protection , One creation myth relates that the sacred eye of a creator-god discovered it had been overshadowed by the sun ad turned itself into a deadly cobra in a rage , To placate the eye the god placed it on his head, transforming the striking cobra into the sign for protection of kings and pharaohs_

 **Roka: I apologize for my mistakes whether they are in spelling, grammar….etc. , I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and…. *was cut off by Yugi yelling***

 **Yugi: How could you let him do that?!**

 **Roka: Do what? –acting innocently –**

 **Yugi: He told them that me and him….that we….we both…UGH! You know what I am meaning!**

 **Roka: I tried to warn him, He didn't listen, come on Yugi loosen up everyone knows what both of you do when you are alone**

 **Yami: See! You can't be mad at me now , Thank you Roka!**

 **Roka: Oh! I wasn't defending you I was just stating a fact , I even wrote about you both kissing in the story see? – giving them the laptop to read-**

 _ **After two hours**_ ***In spongebob's voice ***

 **Roka: Are you both finished ? Thank God I stopped at the lemon part, I took pity on you two as I knew you were going to read it**

 **Yugi: That doesn't make it any less embarrassing! –blushing furiously-**

 **Yami: …..You still suck… -blushing as well-**

 **Roka: Yeah yeah, say whatever you want…..Anyway, I was thinking about asking you guys some kind of question every time I publish a chapter so here it is**

 **Q: Who is(are) your favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters?  
I love Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Mariku (Yami no malik) and Seto but my absolute favorite is Yami (Atemu) , I am in love with him, I confess! **

**Have a nice time till I see you guys next time and Don't forget to smile ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muhtesem Yuzyil nor Yu-Gi-Oh , if I did Yami and Yugi would have been happily married by now, I mean damn Why can't they have their happy ending? They deserve one! They are just so….**

 **Yugi: Ummm…You are blabbering again…**

 **Roka: *gasping * Yugi! You never minded when I was blabbering about you and Yami**

 **Yugi: Oh I still don't mind, but Yami says you are giving him a headache, He probably wants to annoy you**

 **Roka: Asshole!**

 **Yugi: Look you are my best friend and he is my lover , and I know you both consider each other best friends so why don't you just admit that you love each other?**

 **Yami : *Gasping* I'd rather have baby monkeys!**

 **Roka: *gasping* I'd rather marry Godzilla!**

 **Yugi: GROW UP! I am more mature than you!**

 **Yami: *laughing at me* He said you act like a child**

 **Yugi: Like you don't!**

 **Roka: *now it was my turn to laugh then I frowned * Hey! I don't know about him but I am so mature and responsible**

 **Yami: I am too! Plus you are not so mature either!**

 **Yugi:I will ignore that last part and now Prove it, show me how you can be mature *crossing his arms***

 **Yami: We will!, I promise to act civil to you and try as much as I can to get along with you *he said extending his right hand to shake ***

 **Roka: Me too, No pranks no insults, nothing at all *taking his hand shaking it***

 **Yugi: I hope you can keep your promise *raising an eyebrow ***

 **Roka: Oh we will *grinning way too cheerfully***

 **Yami: You don't have to worry about anything *grinning as well and Yugi shifted uncomfortably ***

 **Warnings:This is a Yoai story , which means boyxboy, don't like don't read  
Mpreg **

**I changed Norio into Valon for some reasons you guys will know about it in the future I promise  
oh and you may not like some characters the way throughout the story (or any other story I might right in the future) but don't judge so quickly , You will understand them sooner or later then you can judge them**

* * *

Yugi laughed while Yami who was helping him to get dressed titled his head to the side confused which made Yugi laugh even more from how adorable he is

"I don't understand, what did you just say ?" Yugi asked still laughing

"I said do you want to play Paper fortune teller?" Yami asked grinning like a kid which made Yugi grin in return

Yesterday after he gave Yami the ring , he had to go to finish his work and Yami told him that he would wait for him in the chamber which Yugi agreed to immediately without thinking , and he was delighted when he was greeted with a kiss the moment he stepped into the chamber,  
This morning when they woke up, he saw Yami spacing out a little and when he asked him what's wrong the answer he was given was unexpected , Yami had asked him if he wanted to play a game and he was dead serious like it was the biggest deal in the world and Yugi couldn't help but laugh

"And why did this game suddenly cross your mind? Not that I am complaining "Yugi asked amused and Yami's grin widened "I remembered it when I saw Otoi playing it" Yami answered proudly and Yugi laughed again

"His name is Otogi , If he heard you calling him that, I won't be responsible for what happens " Yugi teased and Yami pouted becoming too adorable for Yugi to handle, The tri-colored king pressed his lips on the Egyptian's lips humming in pleasure when the latter kissed him back before pulling back grinning when he saw the light blush on Yami's face

"So my Prince wants to play Paper fortune teller" Yugi said walking to the small table which had breakfast on it then sat on the large cushion on the floor ,

After he realized that Yami liked to eat sitting on the floor , he made a note to himself to always do it just to make him happy

"You are kidding me, I am still not a prince " Yami protested playfully before sitting next to Yugi " Well you are the prince of my heart " Yugi smiled fondly at Yami who grinned when these words left the King's mouth

"You mean just now, or forever?" Yami asked as Yugi took a bite of his food before turning to Yami "Slowly, We will have to see " Yugi teased for the second time in half an hour, He was in a really good mood today especially because Yami is with him ,The king fed the crimson-eyed guy next to him a piece of buttered toast which he ate happily and he couldn't help but admire the tanned male smiling softly to himself

" _That is what beauty is,  
the face, the smell,  
My mind is filled with the scent,  
that spreads  
The king suddenly became vivid _ _  
This is what love is_ …. _"_ Yugi spoke softly to Yami who listened to him with great interest and happiness

"That's amazing…what is this?" Yami asked curiously

"Poetry" Yugi answered and Yami beamed "Did you write it?" When Yugi nodded Yami kissed the corner of his lips before whispering "I love it"

* * *

In another part of the world a king called Dartz was in his castle, telling the person sitting next to him what to write exactly in the letter

"Governing dynasty of Europe , for centuries the structure has not changed , so many wars at the sea among the western families but, in the end the kingdoms will maintain their mutual alliance , but is King Yugi's kingdom valuable enough to be included in this circle?" Dartz scoffed at himself of course, it wasn't valuable enough, nothing is more valuable than his kingdom

"Our Empire doesn't need anyone , I imagine they will obtain nothing more than they already have " Dartz continued before he was cut off by one of the guards walking in bowing

"My Majesty, The Envoy from King Yugi's kingdom is waiting to be admitted " He informed his majesty who rolled his eyes "Let him wait " Dartz ordered before thinking about it for a moment and changed his mind "Actually, let him in,Let's see what the young king Yugi wants " The guard nodded before bowing walking away

* * *

Yami was clutching Yugi's clothes tightly pouting "Do not go! Stay with me, this is all I am asking for" Yami whined and Yugi chuckled at him kissing his forehead

"I really wish I could but I can't " Yami whined before pulling a cute puppy dog eyes which Yugi did his best to try to resist, He was so adorable!

"Please stay, Tell me more poetry " Yami looked innocent….way too innocent and cute for his own good

"The governing will not wait Yami " Yami frowned when he realized that his tactics didn't work on Yugi but that didn't mean he gave up , what he didn't know that Yugi was trying to resist as well and he was failing…miserably

"Let them wait, You are the King, you can do anything " Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck " You are a child, Just like Toshio, he refuses to let me leave after a game , You are a naughty guy" Yugi poked the tip of the egyptian's nose and Yami smirked when an idea popped on his head

"Then Don't leave me alone "He whispered seductively leaning closer to Yugi's ear while his hand moved down the tri-colored king chest teasing slowly until it finally stopped and Yugi let out a shaky breath "Show me how to behave " He purred and Yugi's self- control was shattered as he lifted the crimson-eyed guy who _eeped_ and in a matter of seconds the Egyptian was sitting on the study clutching the King's clothes tightly as they kissed fiercely with the tanned-skin male wrapping his legs around the fair-skin male's waist and moaning softly to the king's mouth

When air was needed, they both broke apart panting heavily grinning and Yugi decided to kill the mood by blurting between pants " I have to go" Yami frowned before he huffed nodding while unwrapping his legs from Yugi's waist

" Tonight " Yugi said caressing the other's cheek "By tonight is so far" Yami protested whining and Yugi ruffled his hair grinning "If you think about me, time will pass faster " He said kissing Yami's cheeks before he walked towards the door, walking out of the chamber

* * *

Two guards were gripping the envoy arms standing in front of Dartz –who was now sitting on his throne-

"On your knees" One of the guards ordered as the envoy struggled a little "I don't need to kneel before anyone " The guards weren't having any of that and they made him kneel by force and he glared at them before turning to Dartz

"Now let's hear the good things" Dartz said and the envoy extended the hand which held the letter without saying a word and the Grand vizier took it

He unfolded the letter and began to read to his majesty "King Yugi ordered , Dartz the king of Hungary… that his majesty King Yugi's state must immediately be paid the unpaid debt , which was mutually agreed upon also…" The Grand vizier was cut off by Dartz standing up angrily walking towards the envoy

"What does Yugi wants?" He asked angrily and the envoy looked unaffected "King Yugi says you must pay the debt , it would be wise to do" Dartz walked to the guards behind the envoy smiling a little but got angry in instant when he heard what the envoy said next "King Yugi will rule the whole world " Dartz took the sword which the guard was carrying and held it tightly before he used all his strength to cut off the envoy's neck, sending blood everywhere

* * *

"Where are we going Miho?" Toshio asked Miho who was helping him to get dressed

"First we go to the Queen then to your lessons " Miho answered and Toshio huffed "Learning again? No games, just learning, here all the time I just study " He frowned and Ryou rolled his eyes, he already has a headache from yesterday "Toshio, we go through this every morning, just stop being so dramatic" Ryou scolded his son, whose frown deepened before he ran out of the chamber trying to save himself and Ryou chuckled

Toshio was running in the corridors as he wanted to go to his father before he ran into Yami who has just left Yugi's chamber 2 minutes ago

"Little Kid, Are you okay?" Yami asked in concern

"I am not a little kid, I am Prince Toshio, Leave me I am going to see my father" Toshio frowned when the Egyptian slave shook his head kneeling in front of him

"You cannot, you are forbidden to go alone" Yami smiled softly and Toshio sighed dramatically which made Yami chuckle once

Meanwhile, Ryou and Miho decided to follow Toshio but more slowly " I am not in a position to say anything, and I can't complain to the Queen, you saw yourself one word and the Egyptian slave was freed " Ryou hissed angrily

What is so special about this man? He doesn't know and it's eating him from inside "He wants us to call him Yami? Let him drop dead " He spat walking through the corridors looking for his son

Toshio was running his hands through Yami's hair amazed that it looked exactly like his father's with slight differences of course "Your name is Yami?" Toshio titled his head to the side and Yami nodded

"Yes, My name is Yami… King Yugi gave me the name " Toshio gasped and his eyes widened "My father? You know him?"

"I know him very well" Yami smiled genuinely before he stood up taking Toshio's hand "Come on , Let's go " Toshio nodded and in the exact same moment Ryou appeared and to his horror he saw his son walking with the slave and his blood boiled

"Toshio, Come here right now! Stay away from this man!" Ryou yelled at his son , before he walked towards them and took Toshio's hand handing him to Miho who stood behind them

"What do you think you are doing?! " Ryou raised his voice at Yami who glared at him angrily "He was about to fall and I helped him! "He answered as nicely as possible, The Albino was about to scold him even more when his eyes fell on the ring on Yami's finger

He gripped the tan-skin male's hand tightly getting even angrier "That ring is mine! How dare you wear it?" It was the ring Yugi was working on, so first he spend two night with Yugi and now he is wearing the ring that Yugi was supposed to give him not this freak!

"Give me that ring, thief ! It is mine " Ryou said trying to take it off his finger and Yami wasn't letting him have it easily , He snatched his hand furiously "It is the King's gift, I will not give it" Yami hissed before walking away while Miho was trying her best to hold the prince in his place as he kept yelling after the crimson-eyed male

"Give it to me thief! You are stealing everything from me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs on the verge of crying before he passed out from exhaustion and Toshio was watching the scene in front of him in confusion

Otogi who heard all the yelling in the corridors went to see what happened and he gasped when he saw the prince unconscious with Miho trying to wake him up , He hasn't slept well for few days, he always had headaches, and the Egyptian slave always frustrated him specially when he hears that he is with King Yugi in his chamber

Otogi came back after he called some servants to carry the prince to his room before Miho spoke "Quickly, notify a physician , hurry!"

* * *

"Mariku, you have answers about the common people?where do we stand?" Yugi asked his best friend who was standing next to the Grand Vizier in the council chamber

"The people really trust in you my majesty , they are expecting new conquests, Market and trade flourishes but we can't control the venetians prices plus their profit is 4 times greater than ours" Mariku answered which made Yugi turn to the Grand Vizier

"I trust you will do something about that" Shadi nodded in understanding "I will personally talk to the venetians ambassador ,soon we will hear his answer "

They were cut off by vizier Karim walking in bowing to the king before speaking "My Majesty, news has arrived " Karim started "Our army has beheaded the leader of the rebellion in neighborhood villages , we won, now the victorious army awaits your command to return " Yugi smiled proudly along with everyone in the chamber before his eyes fell on Mariku who nodded at him in approval proud of his best friend and Yugi grinned before turning his attention to Karim

"Our army will return and awaits our new campaigns , we must accelerate preparations , our next goal is Rhodes " Yugi announced

* * *

Dartz was taking a sip from his glass which is filled with delicious red wine when a thought occurred to him "Andre " He called one of his viziers " Send envoys to Pegasus , inform them how we sent our answer to King Yugi

Let the whole of Europe hear how I deal with those who try to control my kingdom " Dartz smirked to himself content with the action he took earlier

No one and he means no one will ever control him!

* * *

"My Majesty, may I take a suggestion?" Mariku asked Yugi as they were all still in the council chamber discussing some things and Yugi nodded at him "While preparations are made for Rhodes, shouldn't we prepare against Hungary? King Dartz is unpredictable, we should consider penetration into the Danube and…" He was cut off by Karim snorting while rolling his eyes which made everyone turn to him

"have you seen Danube? Have you thought about how galleys and ships will pass through there ? do not make me laugh" Karim spoke and Mariku stared at him confused not understanding where the problem is

"Shipyard will build narrow boats we could then pass, Many kings before King Yugi did it, so will we" Mariku raised an eyebrow Karim snorted again before the latter spoke

"So narrow, tiny boats? Like the tiny vessels of Mariku's soul " At this Shadi tensed a little as he saw his king glaring angrily at Karim for offending his best friend

"The Hungarian king will do what we till him, it will not be a problem " Shadi said trying to prevent anything bad from happening but Yugi ignored him before turning to his best friend who refused to fire back at Karim

"Narrow, long, thin boats that will sail fast" Yugi started , Karim smirked thinking that the King was mocking his best friend while Mariku refused to meet the tri-colored male's eyes " Shadi, make the transfers for the shipyards " Mariku looked at his best in disbelief before trying to contain the grin that threatened to spread on his lips so he just smiled while Karim's eyes widened

Yugi took few steps towards the Vizier " You have to dream first Karim, when you believe in dreams, you can believe their achievement….Am I clear?" Yugi hissed at the last part and Karim nodded refusing to meet the King's eyes

"Right away I will deliver your command to the shipyard, my majesty " Shadi spoke and Yugi mumbled a small 'good' before Karim spoke

"My Majesty If I am wrong please forgive me" Yugi looked at him faking a smile before talking "God Forbid Karim, You cannot confront the King" He said before walking to his best friend

"Hold onto your dreams, Mariku. Do not give up on them" Mariku nodded and Yugi shot Karim a last glare before walking out of the chamber

* * *

The Queen gripped Miho's arm walking to the corner of Ryou's chambers –who was lying on his bed waiting for the physician- as she wanted to know what happened

"Tell me what happened? Why is he like this?" The Queen asked quietly so that Ryou won't hear them

"My Queen, We were walking with the prince along the golden path, We met The Egyptian Slave and then he fainted" Miho explained nervously and The Queen sighed "Did they speak?" She asked and Miho nodded

"Yes, but I didn't hear anything "

"You are lying, what did they say?" Miho was about to answer when Ishizu walked in with the physician and the Queen sighed in relief

"Ishizu, what were you doing? Where was the physician? Something could have happened to him already " The Queen scolded them both and Ishizu apologized "I am sorry, but the physician had to finish a surgery" The physician apologized as well before walking towards Ryou to examine him while Malik –who was sitting by Ryou in case he needed anything until the physician comes- stood next to his mother

"I wonder what happened , What does he has?" Malik asked worriedly and The Queen shook her head taking a deep breath "His disease is called Yami " She answered

* * *

Yami's head snapped to the direction of his best friend's voice calling him as soon as he stepped into the slaves' room , He saw Mayako sitting next to Mana before he decided to sit with them for a while

"What has happened? What is the fuss for?" Mana asked as soon as her tanned best friend sat and he chuckled "Nice way of greeting " He teased and she huffed before hugging him briefly then pulling away

"Now spill" Mana ordered

"Yeah what have you done?" Mayako asked amused and Yami shrugged "I have done nothing , The prince saw this" He said showing them the ring on his finger and they both gasped " King Yugi gave it to me and when he saw it he fainted "

"The Ruby Ring, The King made this ring " Mayako noted and Yami nodded while Mana stared in awe

"It is enormous , amazing , Take it off I want to see it" Mana beamed and Yami snatched his hand from Mana's grip "Nope , It is forbidden" Yami stated and Mana pouted in disappointment

* * *

"Tell me physician, what's wrong with Prince Ryou?" The Queen asked as soon as the physician finished examining Ryou

"He is healthy, My Queen, There is no reason to worry " He started before he continued smiling "You will be the first to hear the good news, Prince Ryou is pregnant " Ryou looked shocked for a moment before he grinned followed by Malik who was not sitting next to him congratulating him

"Ishizu, This calls for a celebration, Let the cooks prepare Drinks and desserts for the whole Palace " The Queen ordered happily and Ishizu nodded grinning

"Of course my Queen, immediately we will prepare them" Ishizu said walking out of the room and the Queen turned to her son "Malik, let it rain gold, spread gold between the slaves so the baby may be blessed "

"Consider it done Mother" Malik said getting up squeezing Ryou's hand one last time before walking out of the room as well and the Queen went to sit next to Ryou

"Bring Toshio, let him see that his father is well " Miho nodded and went to bring Toshio while Ryou was still grinning like an idiot

* * *

" What do you mean they won't be ready until tonight?" Ishizu asked in disbelief

"I can't make all the types of desserts you want me to do in half an hour! They take time " The cook answered and Ishizu groaned in frustration "Well then instead of talking, start preparing them" The cook nodded

Ishizu was about to walk away when Otogi entered the kitchen " Where were you, Otogi?" Ishizu asked in annoyance and Otogi apologized

"I could not get away from Prince Toshio,I was entertaining him till you check on Prince Ryou and now I handed him to Miho, what's going on?" Otogi raised an eyebrow confused and the cook answered him "We've got a new prince or princess on the way Otogi"

"Who is pregnant? Is it Yami?" Ishizu glared at him " Why would it be Yami, Otogi? It's prince Ryou "

"This year we might see a lot of kids Ishizu , Don't say I didn't tell you " Otogi shrugged referring to Yami and Ishizu fake smiled "Do not say that Otogi, only say nice things"

* * *

Yami who was in the favorite's chamber, got out when he heard loud laughter in the slaves room, he stood next one of the favorites observing what is happening downstairs and saw the maids along with the servants giving drinks to everyone and he raised an eyebrow in confusion

"They are sharing drinks" a slave next to him spoke as if he wanted to explain what is happened downstairs and Yami fought the urge to reply with a sarcastic comment like ' _Oh really? I didn't notice, I thought they were kidnapping them_ ' but he just rolled his eyes " Come on let's go down" He spoke again and Yami nodded before following him curiously

Mayako offered Yami a glass she was saving it just for him and he took it thanking her "Drink, it is so good " Mayako smirked and Yami took a sip humming in pleasure at the taste "They are sharing drinks for the prince " Mayako continued and Yami smiled

"For Toshio?" He asked taking another sip and Mayako shook her head "Prince Ryou is pregnant " The glass fell from Yami's hand shattering on the floor as he stood frozen when he heard the news

He wanted to ask her if she was joking, his mind refused to believe her, but his body and his mouth refused to move as he stared at her with wide eyes and a slightly dropped jaw _How could this happen?_ , when he continued to stare and all he saw was a grin on her face, it finally sank in and he didn't know how to stop the throbbing pain in his heart

 _Prince Ryou is really pregnant_ ….. _with the king's baby_

* * *

Yugi was walking back to his chamber and when he finally arrived he saw his mother standing in front of it waiting for him "Mother , something happened?" He asked concerned and the Queen shook her head reassuring him

"I just came to see you, Or am I not allowed to see my grown up son?" The Queen teased and Yugi chuckled " I have brought some good news as well"

"What is it mother?" Yugi said getting little excited , Today was a good day and it seems like it is getting better

"Ryou….He is pregnant " Yugi's eyes widened before he grinned happily "Mother, Are you sure?" The Queen nodded and Yugi turned to his best friend who waited for him till he was done talking to the queen to find him grinning as well " Mariku, Today is one of the best days ever…let the fireworks tonight soar on the heights, we need to celebrate "

"Of course, my majesty " Mariku agreed grinning "Consider it done"

* * *

"Let him drop dead" Yami said through gritted teeth and Mana shushed him "Don't say that, it is a sin " Mana scolded her best friend quietly and he snapped his head at her "It is my sin, why do you care " Yami exclaimed before going back to sulking next to Mana

After he heard the news, he was still frozen till Mana came beside him and they both walked to her mattress and since that Yami has been sulking and cursing the Prince

Mayako walked towards them with a glass of water pouting mockingly "Drink, put out the fire, you are burning with anger and to ashes you will be" She said giving him the glass of water , Yami took it fake smiling inching it closer to his lips before he splashed the water on Mayako soaking her dress and she gasped

"How dare you?! I swear I will let them execute you" She yelled and Yami stood up along with Mana who swore that there might be smoke coming out of Yami's ears

"Yami no, Do not fight it is forbidden you will get punished " Mana tried to calm him down but it was all in vain as Yami slapped Mayako hissing "I don't care if I died" Mayako who was now burning with anger as well slapped him back , and if looks could kill…Mayako would have been 6 feet under ground

* * *

Ryou hugged his son the moment he stepped in with Malik reassuring Toshio that he was okay now

"Don't worry about me now go with Malik and have some fun " Ryou ruffled his son's hair

"We will throw coins together right Toshio? " Malik beamed and Toshio nodded before frowning in confusion "Why do we throw coins anyway?"

"I don't know, But it brings joy to a lot of people and we want people to be happy right?" Toshio nodded , he was about to take Malik's hand when he noticed his father standing outside the chamber and ran to him forgetting Ryou and Malik

"Father!" He called and Yugi caught him spinning him around kissing his cheek "Brother, let him go, We have some work to do" Malik said taking Toshio from Yugi who pouted at him while Malik stock his tongue out

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked

"We will throw coins and we will be right back, don't go promise?" Yugi grinned at his son then nodded "Okay I promise " Toshio beamed before he went with his uncle to do their job leaving Yugi and Ryou alone

Yugi went and sat next to Ryou on his bed while Ryou refused to meet his eyes until he heard his name being called "Ryou are you okay?" Yugi asked when he noticed the frown present on Ryou's face

"I am fine " He replied flatly

"You look pained "

"Why?" Ryou asked and Yugi looked lost for a second "Why did you do that? Why did you give him my ring?" He exclaimed angrily and Yugi stood up not meeting the prince's eyes before he answered "Because I wanted to" Yugi stated in a way which meant there was no discussion in this and a tear escaped Ryou's right eye

* * *

"What the hell is this scandal ? Is this shameless behavior was what you have been taught?" Ishizu yelled at Yami and Mayako who refused to speak a word since Bakura found them fighting with each other and had to break them away

"I was surprised, I didn't find Otogi as well and I had to break them away! " Bakura exclaimed with annoyance

"Do not waste words Bakura , You are to blame for this as well" Ishizu said and Bakura scoffed _There is no way in hell he would get scolded for something like that! It wasn't his fault_ Before he started to complain Ishizu ordered the two slaves to go back to their chamber and walked away angrily

Mayako went back to the chamber while Yami stood there unmoving for a while , The slaves who were watching the whole scene ran outside the room in instant when they saw coins being thrown which left Yami and Bakura alone

"Yami, You are a favorite slave now, this is not appropriate " Bakura tasked Yami who looked unfazed with what he is saying " If you persist it will not be good" Bakura said then walked away without saying another word letting the Egyptian slave think about what he said

Meanwhile Malik and Rishid were throwing coins with Toshio, when Malik broke the silence "I am sure everyone will love your brother or sister " Malik kissed Toshio's cheek

"I will not have a brother nor a sister " Malik laughed before Rishid decided to speak this time "See? These coins we are throwing are for your brother or sister "

"Wait! Do not throw them, I will not have brother or sister" Malik shook his head chuckling before he continued throwing some coins

* * *

 **Night**

Toshio was sitting on Yugi's lap in his chamber with Mariku smiling at them as they watched the fireworks in the sky when the King noticed his son's frown

"Are you angry Toshio?" He asked and Toshio shook his head not saying a single word "Why then did you not speak to me since you arrived? " Toshio covered his ears with his hands looking at his father "Make the fireworks stop I do not want to listen to them, I will not have a brother " Yugi chuckled along with Mariku when he sensed his son's jealousy

"Do not say that , is there anything more beautiful than a brother?"

"You have got no brother, I don't want one either " Toshio protested knowing that he made no sense as Malik was his father's brother but he just said the first thing that came in his mind from his annoyance

"How so?Malik and Mariku are my brothers " Yugi answered grinning which made Mariku grin in return

"That's a lie, Mariku is not your brother he is your servant " Yugi looked at his son is shock before he looked at Mariku whose smile fell before he fake smiled –which Yugi noticed easily- and bowed "with your permission, my majesty, If you need me your servant will come" He said before walking out of the room to the terrace

And Yugi decided that he needed to speak with his son in instant

* * *

Yami was standing in front of the mirror getting ready with Mana helping him even though she still doesn't know why he needs to get dressed

"Yami, what is this for?" She asked curiously and Yami smirked "I will go to King Yugi" he answered and Mayako laughed

"Don't expect that especially not tonight " She said and Yami raised his hand to silence him "Shut up Mayako, just shut up!"

Bakura who was eavesdropping smirked, This guy is stubborn as hell _yes_ , but he understands what is best for him quickly and works fast, and that was something Bakura likes

* * *

Mariku was standing in the terrace of Yugi's chamber deep in thoughts when he noticed a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to meet Yugi's worried gaze and he smiled reassuring him  
But Yugi knew better that this smile was fake

"Toshio is a little kid, don't take it personally , You and I both know the truth, He spoke empty naïve words " When he saw Mariku's eyes lit up a little, he did a mental happy dance before continuing "You are closer than a brother to me" Mariku smiled softly forgetting for a moment what was upsetting him before he remembered Toshio's words again

 _Mariku is not your brother, he is your servant_ ' and he frowned again before turning to his king "Is something is amiss , my majesty?" Yugi frowned and was about to talk when they heard Ryou calling his son which means he was inside the chamber now

"We should go back " Mariku said stated and Yugi looked unsure but decided to give up for now just because Ryou is here, but that doesn't mean he would let it go and together they both walked back to the chamber

* * *

Malik was standing in the terrace of his chamber as well, waiting for Mariku to come back to his chamber to play the violin while he observes him

"Do you want to drink something, my Prince?" Malik was cut off his thought when he heard Rishid's voice and he shook his head turning his attention to the terrace of Mariku's chamber again "Are you always going to watch him thus, from the side?" Rishid teased

"What did you say? I didn't hear you" The was Malik's answer and Rishid chuckled " I am speaking about Mariku, the chamberlain, I see that you like him but you will not achieve anything like this"

"What can I do? There are rules " Malik shrugged sighing and Rishid shook his head at him protesting " Prince, What are rules when there is love? There is no rule that forbids love" Rishid grinned when he saw his prince smiling softly

* * *

Mariku decided to leave the King with his family alone, so he excused himself then walked out of the chamber to see Yami and Bakura along with some servants approaching and he stood there confused

"Where are you going?" He asked as soon as Yami stopped in front of him bowing with a grin on his face- with Bakura who was slightly nervous- which fell instantly when he saw the serious look on Mariku's face "You cannot come uninvited ,Take your leave now" Mariku ordered, Bakura was about to obey not feeling like making problems right now but Yami was faster than him and spoke

"The King is waiting for me" He said taking a step forward and Mariku stood in front of him blocking his way "When I tell you to go, you go. And when I tell you to come, you come" Mariku hissed dangerously but Yami was unfazed by it and he glared at him " Do you understand, Yami? Now go" Yami rolled his eyes inching even closer to Mariku

"And who are you ? Ha tell me, I said the King is waiting for me" Bakura who had enough with them and cursed Yami in all languages he knew mentally because yes he did praise him for learning quickly but he also despised that he forgets easily and gets stubborn as hell

"Yami, Come on" It was an order from Bakura not a suggestion but Yami ignored him still glaring at the white-gold haired male in front of him " If the chamberlain says you cannot come then it is what is commanded " Bakura tried one more time and Yami chuckled once

"No, I will not go"

"Bakura! Take immediately this uncivilized guy away from here" Mariku commanded , his patience wearing thin "The King is with his family , You will leave now" Yami pulled his arm harshly from Bakura's grip as the white-haired male tried to pull him in the other direction back to his chamber. Yami raised an eyebrow at Mariku as if telling him 'this wasn't over' and he stormed off with Bakura following him

* * *

" Toshio is mad at you, he does not like it that you will give him a brother or sister" Yugi told Ryou who was sitting on a cushion on the floor with his son on his lap sleeping

"His problem is not me, it is you" Ryou began avoiding Yugi's eyes "He does not want to share his father's love ,Toshio is just like me, He does not share anything or anyone" Ryou peeked at Yugi to see his reaction to find him nodding before he went back to reading his book

Yugi knew what Ryou meant, he was referring to Yami, but that wasn't the albino's business and he decided he will neither talk about it nor later

* * *

The Egyptian slave felt a hand gripping his forearm when he intended to open the door, he looked at Bakura realizing it was the albino's hand and raised an eyebrow

"See what happened today, why do you have to be stubborn all the time? You are a favorite so act like it" Yami snorted at Bakura's failed attempt to scold him "Leave me alone" Yami mumbled annoyed

"The King will not like it, fix your behavior and do not fight with others especially Mariku, you do not want him as an enemy , it will only make things worse for you" Bakura advised content with himself when he saw Yami thinking about it and they stopped talking when a maid passed by them before Bakura spoke again

"Make sure your behavior does not effect Ryou's baby , he might have won this time, but do you think that because one lost a battle, one cannot win the war?" Yami nodded biting his lower lip before speaking "You are telling me to play indifferent? " Yami asked making sure that he understood perfectly

"Yes, would it kill you to be a little indifferent ?" Bakura smiled in victory before he scowled when Yami nodded saying "Yes , it would "

"Quietly enter your chamber, if someone provokes you do not answer, lie, come on" Yami took deep breath opening the door of his chamber and walked in after he gave Bakura last glance

* * *

 **When morning came,** Yami was walking in the hallway in front of the slave's room thinking when he spotted a white dove, he walked towards it holding it gently between his hands smiling

' _I won't let anyone be able to tell when I am sad,  
When I grief  
I will bury the pain well and deep  
I will throw it in the deep sea , Let the wave carry it away,  
All that is killing me, I will greet it with a smile , won't let anyone see me weak  
I, Atemu sennen was a slave who will become the ruler... " _He thought to himself as he let the dove finally fly away back to its family, back to its home , He finally walked into the slave's room greeting them but they ignored him eating their breakfast , He shrugged It off before he walked to one of the tables but the slave placed his hand as if telling him to 'get lost' without actually speaking

Yami turned his head to the right when he heard Mana calling him, he even though when the two slaves sitting next to her gave her looks and she glared at them , When Yami sat, the two slaves stood up angrily and walked away leaving an annoyed Yami behind them

"Let's eat, forget them" Mana's voice snapped him from his thoughts "All was bought by gold" Yami hissed and he wasn't wrong …

* * *

"I sent a command to the shipyard to make the narrow boats ,we shall see what they make " Mariku spoke as he moved his rook and Yugi grinned, They were currently in the royal garden playing chess, as they didn't have much work at the moment "I will inspect the artillery ,to see that they are ready" Mariku continued as Yugi moved his knight killing one of Mariku's pawns

"We must be friendly to the enemy, preparations should continue in secret" Yugi warned , grinning when he sensed that he was close to beat Mariku in the chess game

"Will you go see the secret service?"

"Yes, I will go today, and we will see the little market as well" Mariku's eyebrows furrowed as he heard his King and then he spoke "How will you hide your guard in broad daylight?"

"That's not my problem, I want to be without the guard for once " The stopped when they heard footsteps approaching them , until Malik holding Toshio's hand paused in front of them

"Son" Yugi grinned cupping Toshio's cheeks, kissing his forehead before he turned to Malik "How are you Malik?"

"I am fine, Toshio wanted to see you, His teacher praised him today " Malik grinned and Toshio spoke before any of them said anything "What is this, father? I want them" He held a pawn in his hand observing it with great interest and Yugi smiled his amusement "This is a game called Chess, Toshio " The child grinned from ear to ear

"A game! I want to play, Teach me how" Toshio clapped eagerly and Mariku-who was looking at Malik then broke the contact so no one will catch them- got up so Toshio could play before he went to stand next to Malik whose cheeks tinted with pink

"When you lose, you better not escape " Yugi teased his son who nodded and he began to explain the rules and how do they play it

* * *

Bakura was waiting outside the slave's room making sure every one of them is going to the lesson and as soon as Yami stepped out of the room, Ryou appeared with Miho after him and she called Yami with his old name _Atemu_ while he ignored them before he was stopped by Bakura who gave him a warning glare

"Do you know your purpose Egyptian rebel? To learn the respect and culture" Miho spoke with a lazy smirk on her face when she saw Yami tense , Bakura who was holding Yami's forearm nudged him and Yami took deep breath calming himself before he was facing them now with an annoyed smile on his face and Ryou smirked

Yami approached them pausing when he was in front of the albino. He placed a hand –to be more specific the hand with the ring on it- on his chest and bowed in apologetic matter, and Ryou scowled

He did that on purpose! He knew that the slave did it on purpose! To show him that he had the ring. He narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way before he stormed off angrily with a concerned Miho trailing after him and Yami stood straightly once more, the right side of his lips twitching when he accomplished what he had on his mind , make the prince furious

He looked at Bakura smugly, before he strode to the lesson's chamber

* * *

"How many nights will we miss your music?" Malik whispered to the chamberlain standing next to him and Mariku smiled "I will play whenever you want my prince"

Malik locked eyes with Mariku before he blushed –all too cutely in Mariku's opinion- turning his gaze to the King and his son who were still playing. It took all Mariku's courage to take out the small folded letter that he hid in his clothes waiting to give it to the prince

He looked around him before he threw it in front of the prince as he walked towards his best friend acting as if nothing happened .while Malik's heart was beating quickly and butterflies danced inside his stomach, he knew the letter was for him and he was curious about what Mariku had to say to him , He threw a handkerchief he was carrying all the time on the letter before kneeling down taking the handkerchief again smiling  
Mariku who watched the whole scene grinned happily

* * *

The slaves were writing the words they learned in Japanese to make their writings better, but Yami was in another world. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling and blushing slightly

He was daydreaming about the king and all the time they spent together and his heart fluttered blissfully and his stomach doing a little flip-flop, Mana who noticed Yami's absent-mind nudged him whispering to him to concentrate or he will get punished before going back to writing

Yami still with a smile on his face wrote the first word that popped to his mind , it made his heart flutter even more when he thought about Yugi after it immediately

 _'Love'_

* * *

" This asshole!, he does not defer and respect me, As long as he has this ring I will not feel peace " Ryou said through gritted teeth to the people sitting with him in the Queen's chamber –The Queen herself, Miho and Ishizu – and the Queen sighed

"So you want the Ruby ring from Yami's hand?" An idea popped to Ishizu's head and she spoke "You did not hear that from me my Queen, but that could soon be arranged " The Queen glanced at Ryou before shaking her head "As a prince, he needs to know when to show power but I would never justify strife , Ishizu"

Ryou who wasn't paying attention to what the Queen is saying anymore, moved closer to Miho whispering "Be careful and arrange it, He stole the ring from me and I will have it back " Miho nodded telling him not to worry

* * *

Malik was walking back to the palace through the royal garden to read the letter but his curiosity got the best of him and he paused making sure no one was near him and he unfolded the piece of paper quickly reading it

' _In the thick night you shine like a star, my prince  
Through the power of sunlight,  
you are light spraying its luster ' _

Malik stopped touching his cheek as he felt the heat rushing to them before he started to walk again going back to reading

' _Before your radiance ,I run away ashamed  
I, Mariku your slave is dazzled by this supernova  
You are my salvation ,My prince ' _

Malik folded the paper again holding it close to his chest grinning like a Cheshire cat, He hasn't been this happy for a long time

* * *

Yami waited for everyone to leave the class until he was left alone with Bakura who raised an eyebrow at him and Yami stood up immediately

"When did you decide to become so scholarly? Classes ended "Bakura smiled amused when he saw Yami biting his lower lip nervously before he spoke "There is a lot I need to learn if I want to talk with the King " Yami cleared out "Plus all the slaves are mad at me " Bakura looked at him for one second, two, three…and then he laughed at the –now pouting- Egyptian

"Of course they are mad at you , You do not act friendly toward them, only haughty , you need to stop because if the Queen ever knew, she can give you to anyone in your case of course any man because that's your preference as we saw just to get you of the palace " Bakura shrugged but The Egyptian won't give up

"Help me!" Bakura inched closer to Yami speaking quietly "I can't really help you,but…. Otogi, Trust in Otogi , He knows all the secrets of the palace , Go and gain his trust . Tipping a little"

"Tipping ?"

"Yes, Tipping" Bakura assured and Yami had a small smirk on his face before he nodded ,Bakura grinned before taking his leave with Yami trailing after him

* * *

"Now do you know what you need to do? You need help from another slave as well, a male slave " Miho asked Mayako and she nodded a little concerned

"I understand, but…how?"

"Get a grip, do not forget that you have a lot to gain, Keep it quiet. If you betray us you will burn like matches" Miho warned then went upstairs leaving Mayako standing alone thinking when she heard Bakura calling her

"Mayako! What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously as he saw Miho going upstairs as if nothing happened and Mayako shook her head furiously

"Nothing, I will go back to my chamber" Mayako spook way too fast before walking away leaving a very suspicious Bakura behind her

* * *

Yami knocked on the door of a chamber he learned was the servant's chamber and a servant came out waiting for him to speak

"Otoi…er,um…I mean is Otogi here?" He grinned happily when he remembered the servant's name on his own

"He is not, what is the problem? You can tell me love, you know" The servant said –Yami noticed- little seductively and The Egyptian shivered not in pleasure but in horror and discomfort

"I cannot, Only Otogi " The servant huffed rolling his eyes before telling Yami to wait and he sighed in relief when the servant left, The servant was hitting on him….the FREAKING servant was FUCKING hitting on him, he shivered once more waiting for Otogi to come out

* * *

Yugi and Mariku –disguised- were walking in the little market, watching as people were selling and buying then paused in front of a fabrics shop that caught his attention , There was a crimson fabric that was exactly the same shade as Yami's crimson eye and he smiled softly to himself

"I will take this one" He told the vendor before choosing another fabric, this time a shade of purple –Yami's favorite color as he remembered, He remembered the Egyptian telling him that he loved all shades of purple – "and this one too" He pointed at it before he decided to ask about the business a little "Where did you get these fabrics ?"

"The Crimson one from Egypt and the purple one from Venice"

"Do venetians goods sell well?"

"Yes, they sell but only rich people can buy it like you" The vendor shrugged and Yugi nodded in understanding

"Are you of the Albanians?" Mariku asked curiously and the vendor nodded "Yes, my mother was from Rhodes and my father Albanian "

"We heard that the army brought victory when they killed the leader of the rebellion in the villages " Yugi spoke and another vendor who heard the conversation joined

"That's nothing, King Yugi will conquer all the countries with his sword, Italy,spain and many more " The vendor grinned and Yugi chuckled "Nonsense , How is he going to go there? They are too far away "Yugi protested waiting for their reaction

"He will go, King Yugi is very clever, Let's bet" The vendor suggested still not knowing that the King was in front of him and Yugi nodded

"Fine, Let's bet then " Yugi grinned shaking the hand of the vendor

* * *

"Otogi, Help me" Yami spoke as soon as Otogi came out which took him by surprise

"Did something happen?" Otogi asked and Yami shook his head "I just came to talk to you" Yami whispered and Otogi understood so he moved them further from the door "Spill "

"Help me! I have a lot of gold" Yami spoke quietly and Otogi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What are you talking about? I don't understand"

"I will give you a lot of gold, The king gave it to me and I will give it to you" Otogi gripped the crimson-eyed male's arm hissing "Why would I want your gold? What do you mean? Just tell me what is the pinching stomach pain?"

"My stomach does not hurt, I am healthy" Yami shrugged confused and Otogi smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand "I mean what is your problem? What do you want? What's on your mind?" Yami looked around them making sure no one was here then he spoke

"To make the King mine, If this happened you can ask whatever you want, you will have it" Otogi raised an eyebrow amused before he let out a small 'tsk'

"It is hard, very hard " Otogi shook his head but Yami stopped him "It is not hard, and it will happen Otoi" and the servant rolled his eyes

"God, give me patience, You dream big yet you can't even pronounce my name, It is Otogi, O-T-O-G-I" He said through gritted teeth and Yami huffed nodding "Otogi" He repeated sighing in relief when he saw the servant nod in approval, he extended his hand which had the golden coins "Tips"

"Oi, Oi, Oi, How do you learn to tip the gold so quickly?" Yami grinned winking " I will not accept tips I have some conditions first " Yami frowned demanding "What kind?"

"You will listen to me, whatever I say, you will do it. Is it clear?" Yami nodded way too eagerly "Clear!"

"First until the King asks for you again, you won't make any problems with Prince Ryou, you won't annoy him, disrespect him nor ignore him when he talks to you, because he can complain to his majesty or the Queen and you will be in trouble get it? , this is for your own good, You must behave " Yami nodded slowly agreeing

* * *

Yugi was talking with Mariku when he heard someone shouting the words "Water! Water here" he turned his head at the direction of the voice to see a homeless boy not older than 12 or 13 selling water and he stopped

"Give me some water, Please" Yugi said and the boy nodded quickly pouring some water in a metal cup "It is late, you should head home" Yugi noted and the boy shook his head "I cannot, I need to sell more water "He said giving Yugi the metal cup of water and Yugi frowned

"You should be at school, what are you doing out in the street?" The boy looked down then he answered "My mother is ill, we need money"

"And your father? Not working?"

"My father died, sir. I take care of my mother, school won't feed us" When the words left the boy's mouth, Yugi turned to Mariku "Walk this boy home, send a physician to see his mother and leave her this, this will cover the costs " Yugi said giving the money to Mariku "What's your name?" Yugi asked the boy "Eisuke sir"

"Tomorrow you are off to school, Eisuke" The boy smiled at the tri-colored male "Chamberlain, in the morning ,this boy needs to go to school and assign his mother regular cash assistance " Yugi said before walking away leaving Mariku to walk the boy home

* * *

The slaves were in the baths cleaning themselves-as they always at this time of the day- with Yami thinking about what Otogi told him today, _He needs to behave_ , Okay that means he need to control himself around Prince Ryou, he could manage…he hoped

When he noticed that the ring was still on his finger, He carefully took it off placing it next to him and resumed to clean himself with the soap and water

Hondou –a slave Mayako had asked for his help- saw the ring next to Yami and began to move closer to Yami every once in a while making sure no one sees him,  
He just need to take the ring and hide it till he gives it to Mayako, Right? Nothing will happen

After half an hour Yami finished his bath, he turned around to take the ring back, and his eyes widened when he saw no trace of the ring

"Where is it? My Ring! Where is it?" He exclaimed looking for it frantically when a slave spoke "What the hell is this nosie?"

"Shut up! You took my ring didn't you? Give it back!" When he saw no one moving "Don't slander me, I'll beat the shit out of you all if I don't have my ring back!" He yelled looking behind every one of them while still yelling when Bakura walked in

"What is all this noise?" He asked annoyed and Yami turned to look at him anger blazing in his eyes "Someone stole King Yugi's ring, the one he gave to me!" He yelled and a slave snorted

"He is lying! Someone should kill him or do anything for this impertinence "

"Enough!" Bakura shouted furiously " All of you out now!"

"Do not go out of the bath! You are all forbidden to leave until the ring is found! "Yami warned getting more furious every second that even Bakura stared astonshied at him

* * *

The Queen was sitting with Ryou in his chamber after they had dinner together and of course played with Toshio, They both were interrupted by Ishizu walking in

"I guess something bad has happened, what is it?" The Queen asked

"There was a commotion in the bath, Yami was screaming that his ring disappeared , He said the king's ring was stolen" Ryou looked at Miho smirking a little, then he saw the Queen standing up angrily "Who would dare? search for it immediately, stealing is an unpardonable sin" The Queen commanded and Ishizu nodded before disappearing

Ryou was now a little worried but he didn't show it even when the Queen gave him side glances as if she was suspicious "he probably hid it, I am sure he has it" Ryou shrugged not daring to look at the Queen now

Bakura stepped in to the slave's room with Ishizu, Otogi , some maids and servants yelling at everyone to get up "Come here all of you and do not take anything " Everyone was standing in front of them in instant

"Be quiet and listen " Otogi nodded before Ishizu spoke sternly "Tonight a ring was lost in the bath, if someone has seen or found it , they need to give it back" Bakura noticed Mayako and Hondou shifting uncomfortably

* * *

"Whose ring?"

"Yami's ring, It was a gift from King Yugi, it is very valuable " Ishizu answered "Now we will search every corner of the room, is that clear?"

"The servants will search the males while maids will search the females , come on start" The servants and maids began to search the slaves while Yami watched anxiously hoping they would find it soon

"Did they find it?" Yami asked hopefully when he saw Otogi approaching him after the servants and maids finished searching and Otogi shook his head sighing

"It is gone Yami, we can't find it anywhere" Otogi said before going back standing next to Ishizu leaving a frustrated Yami behind him

"Hear me out! Let this who took it, before sunset leave it in secret on the rock near the entrance and be finished of this disgrace , Tomorrow will be too late. Think carefully" Ishizu declared before she left with Otogi, Bakura, the servants and the maids trailed after her and Mana ran to her best friend hugging him then pulled away, she knew how much this ring meant to him

"I know where it is, I know who took the ring" Yami hissed angrily and Mana asked him who, determined to punish whoever dared to make her best friend unhappy

"Ryou took it, I know" He spat full of rage and anger towards the prince

 _He wasn't wrong_

* * *

Ryou who was in his chamber , took a small wooden box out of the cupboard and opened it revealing the ruby ring , He observed it dreamily before he slipped it on his finger smirking

The ring fit him perfectly, Of course after all it was for him not the slave

* * *

After three days, the ring hasn't been found yet and it kept frustrating Yami more and more each day but he didn't complain , he won't cause troubles

All slaves walked out of the slave's room along with Bakura when a guard came announcing that his majesty is coming so they all stood still bowing. When Yugi stepped into the hallway, the first thing he noticed was how Yami, _his Yami_ stood with the ponytail that Yugi loved so much –he didn't know why- with blond streaks sticking out making his face even more angelic and adorable in Yugi's opinion

He stood in front of him, smiling at him softly before he took out the purple handkerchief –that Yami brought back the first night he spent with the King as the rules said- and gave it to the Egyptian who took it grinning while the other slaves were envying him

When Yugi walked away to finish his work, Bakura gave Yami an approving nod and smirk and Yami winked at him smiling smugly, _His king was waiting for him tonight_. The crimson-eyed male strode to the class with a grin still on his face

* * *

"Ishizu did you find the lost ring?" The Queen asked and Ishizu shook her head "Not yet, we are still looking my Queen" Ishizu informed before the Queen nodded dismissing her

Ryou who was trying to wear the broch the Queen just gave him as a gift –which was difficult as he was listening to their conversation worried they might find what he did- dropped it instantly when he felt the prick of the pin

"What is it Ryou? Something wrong?" the Queen asked concerned

"In this palace my mind leaves me, everyone attacks from all directions" Ryou answered dryly not noticing the suspicious look the Queen was sending him

* * *

"The Venetians will learn, everywhere I walk my laws are enforced " Yugi told his viziers who were currently with him in the council chamber

"My majesty, are you satisfied with the tour you made in part of the kingdom?" The Geand vizier asked and Yugi nodded happily

"I greeted the dawn in the artillery , very soon we will silence our enemies " Yugi answered then a guard walked in bowing "My majesty, the Hungarian king sent you a gift" The guard declared and the Grand vizier smiled "My Lord, it seems that you have finally subdued Dartz"

"Bring it" Yugi ordered smiling and the guard nodded telling the two other guards with him to walk in,and they did with a large pottery jar with a lid and stood in front of the King "Open it, Let's see what he sent"Yugi ordered one of the guards who nodded before opening it and Mariku stuck his hand inside then brought it out and smelled his finger when he felt something sticky covering it

"It smells like Honey" He pointed out , looking inside frowning when he noticed something black in the middle of this sticky material , One of the guards stuck his hand inside gripping the black object and when he took his hand out,all of the eyes widened in disbelief

"The Envoy!" Shadi exclaimed when he saw the head of the envoy covered in this sticky material and Yugi stood up angrily "Dartz" He growled full of rage "You think I can't destroy your kingdom? You think I can't cut off your head? " Yugi said through gritted teeth vowing to make this king pay for all he did!

* * *

The slaves were walking back from their lesson when the tri-colored hair Egyptian noticed Otogi waiting for him and he aboneded the group walking towards him asking if they found the ring

"The Ring still didn't turn up, It must have turned into a bird and flew away" Otogi answered shrugging and the Egyptian crossed his arms not pleased with the answer

"The King will ask for the ring tonight" Otogi raised an eyebrow confused not getting what was he trying to say and Yami continued "I will tell him that I don't have it, That it turned into a bird " Otogi took a step backward taken back, He saw the Egyptian bowing with a smug smile on his lips before he walked away

Otogi stood there shocked, He couldn't believe there was someone like him who feared no one, He didn't fear Otogi, Mariku, the prince and even The Queen

 _I swear this Egyptian won't be easy'_ Otogi thought to himself before he went to find Mariku

* * *

Malik was waiting anxiously in the garden palace observing Toshio who was playing from afar so no one would see, in case Mariku showed up

He asked Rishid to tell the chamberlain that he would wait for him in the garden because he needed to talk to him, He was waiting for the past hour not realizing that Mariku was behind him hiding behind a tree fearing that anyone would see them, Malik turned around ready to walk away when he finally spotted Mariku and he looked around him making sure no one was looking before he sprinted to him- in a very unlike prince behavior but he didn't care- and both of them hid behind the tree

"I thought you would not come" Malik pointed out smiling which made the other smile in return "Forgive my boldness, my prince. Are you mad at me?" He asked referring to the letter and Malik chuckled once a little shyly "For what?"

"I promise, If you don't want to or you think it is dangerous, I will not further complicate the situation " Mariku spoke and Malik should his head instantly protesting "Please don't stop"

"I have so much more to say, If you bring Prince Toshio every day to the garden, you can find me" Mariku informed the Prince who nodded at him smiling softly before he remembered Toshio "I have to go now, Toshio is probably looking for me" He said walking away of course not before he sent the chamberlain one last genuine smile which left Mariku grinning like an idiot , He was brought back to reality when he heard someone calling his name

He looked beside him and saw Otogi standing next to him worried "Chamberlain, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Otogi? Something happen to the Queen or the King?" Mariku asked getting worried for a second before he relaxed when Otogi shook his head "No, God Forbid! It is about that ring"

Mariku frowned at him confused asking "What ring?"

Mariku stormed into his chamber after Otogi told him everything then closed the door behind him angrily and saw Bakura –who was sitting waiting for him after a servant informed him that Mariku needed him-standing there confused

"Bakura….What happened?, Didn't I tell you that you would be my eyes and ears in this palace and you should tell me what happens with the slaves Hm?...Why did you not reveal the seriousness of the ring problem?" Mariku scolded furiously and Bakura took a step backwards

"It was late. We've searched all but we could not find it, It took a long time I didn't want to disturb you" Bakura answered with no hesitation and Mariku crossed his arms "Who is it?Who do you think did it?"

"I don't want to point fingers but…" The Albino trailed off and Mariku waited for him to continue " Bakura!" He exclaimed annoyed when the albino refused to answer him , This is not the time!

"I suspect two"

"Immediately bring them, I will await you" Mariku commanded and Bakura nodded before he walked out, going to the slave's room and called for Hondou and Mayako who looked up slightly frightened

When both of them stepped into the chamberlain chamber , he instructed them to sit down which they did instantly

"I am innocent! I did not steal the ring" Mayako defended herself quickly , She knew this was a bad idea! Why the hell she agreed on it?

"I didn't do anything too! Why am I here?" Hondou exclaimed And Mariku stared at them amused "Did I say you stole it?" He asked and they both looked away ashamed "I do not want something bad to happen to both of you But, if you do not help…"

"I do not want this to happen" Mayako interrupted him and he chamberlain nodded "Then come on tell me, save yourselves "

* * *

The Queen approached Mariku who was standing outside his chamber after he finished talking with both slaves and he bowed respectfully "My Queen, I did not want to upset you, but only with you help this problem can be solved"

"What is it, Mariku?"

"My Queen, The ruby ring is not lost, Prince Ryou took it" The Queen's eyes widened , so she was right! Ryou does have it

"Are you sure?"

"If I was not sure, I wouldn't have bothered you" Mariku shook his head then continued "My Queen, tell me how this ring can come back to its owner, I don't want Ryou to get hurt but if the King finds out…"

"Chamberlain, no one should know of this, I'll take care of it" The Queen said before walking away with Mariku going in the other direction to see his King

* * *

Ryou was sitting in his chamber chatting with Miho when Ishizu walked in bowing "The Queen called for you"

"what happened?"

"Something unexpected has come up, it requires that you come" Ishizu answered smiling and Ryou shrugged standing up, He didn't see the harm in going there "Let's hope for the best " Ryou said walking out of the room with Miho trailing after him to be stopped by Ishizu gripping her arm

"You are not going, I have business with you" Ishizu informed , the fake smile disappearing from her lips

"I will not leave the Prince alone, he might be troubled" Miho protested which made Ishizu scoff

"I know what you have done, You will give me the ring without protesting or complaining or…" Ishizu warned slowly and Miho nodded frantically before she walked to the cupboard with Ishizu still gripping her arm. She opened it taking out the small wooden box handing it to Ishizu who grabbed it harshly . She opened it revealing the ruby ring , taking out the ring she threw the wooden box away then walked away leaving a troubled Miho behind her

* * *

 **This evening,** after Ishizu got the ring back and informed the Queen with this, The Queen told her the plan of how to give Yami the ring back with no trouble only a little sacrifice, so there she was inspecting the slaves' mattresses with two servants while the slaves were standing in line

Ishizu walked towards the mattress of one of the slaves –He was called Rei- and she found the ruby ring, Yami's ruby ring –which she hid earlier there as the Queen asked her to- "Whose mattress is this?" She asked like she did nothing and knew nothing . All the slaves looked at Rei who shook his head furiously with wide eyes

"I swear I didn't steal it! I never stole" He defended himself terrified but Ishizu just shook her head ordering the servants to take him "It is a trap! It is a lie!" He kept shouting while the servants dragged him away and she stood in front of Yami who narrowed his eyes in suspicious

 _Why did they find the ring now, they searched yesterday and there was nothing !_ Then it all clicked and he let out a small chuckle before his attention went back to Ishizu who looked at him oddly "Put this ring on your finger, Do not lose it again" Ishizu said and Yami took the ring looking at her amused but said nothing . He just got ready to go to the King's chamber he didn't need to make a problem right now so he just nodded and waited until Ishizu left before he rolled his eyes

"He is innocent " He commented after a few moments of silence and Mana stared at him confused "Ryou took it… and Rei was the innocent lamb to blame" Mana shushed him immediately before warning him "They'll hear you! Besides you can't just say Ryou you need to say prince first" Yami snorted shaking his head "Prince my ass, See if I care if they heard me…anyway I should go now King Yugi is waiting for me" He said the last part grinning before walking away to meet Otogi

* * *

"Give me this silver mirror" Ryou ordered one of his servants who nodded as he got ready for tonight , It was Thursday which meant he would spend the night with the King today . He turned around when he heard something breaking and saw the silver mirror on the floor with the servant picking the pieces

"You broke it?" He asked and the servant nodded his head apologizing "Just…just take it away, it brings bad luck" He ordered before he went back to getting ready. Yes, he did believe in this stuff but you can't blame him . Miho walked in looking a little worried and upset and Ryou observed her confused "Are you okay? You look sick"

"…I saw that man" Miho started and he knew that she was referring to Yami, Ryou waited for Miho to continue even though he might have an idea of what she is about to say "He went into my majesty's chamber, He took your place tonight" and he wasn't wrong , he expected that but still it made him even more angry and furious when he heard it "Damn him! " He yelled in rage, In anger before he sat on his bed trying to calm himself down as a tear rolled down his face

* * *

Yugi took Yami's hand as soon as he stepped into the chamber and led him to the cushions in front of the fireplace while there was a folded blanket on the floor beside them in case it got a little chilly (yes he might bring it later but he didn't want to leave Yami, He knows cheesy!) Yugi sat down first and A surprised mmph! Escaped when he felt Yami press his lips against his lips firmly then pulled away before Yugi had time to kiss him back " I missed you" Yami mumbled placing his forehead on the king's forehead and Yugi grinned

"I missed you too" He said grabbing the Egyptian by his waist making him sit on his lap with both of his legs on the same side and Yami obliged happily "You were busy the last three days and before these days I came but the chamberlain Mariku told me that you had Prince Ryou and Toshio with you"

"Well yeah I have found that Ryou was pregnant and of course I had to spend the day with him and Toshio" Yugi shrugged and Yami nodded frowning a little "Yeah I heard" He mumbled quietly interlacing his fingers with Yugi's and The King noticed the sad tone which Yami didn't try to hid so he placed his other free hand on his cheek and Yami leaned to the touch "What's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned . Yami didn't answer for a while only looking at Yugi before he finally decided to speak "Will you forget me?" and suddenly the floor looked interesting for Yami . He was brave enough to admit that even though he wanted to have his revenge this was all forgotten when he was with Yugi

He was brave enough to admit that he was falling for his king and that the thought that he might forget him saddened him , But how can you not fall for him? He was so gentle and caring, he wasn't judgmental ,He made him forget…forget all what happened to him and his family, He thought that the king would have been cruel and asshole but this? This was the whole opposite of Asshole and cruel , every night and day they spend with each other is filled with laughter, romance, care, talking about themselves and having fun

Yugi who was surprised to hear such a question composed himself before he took a hold of Yami's chin titling the Egyptian's face that now they were looking into each other and Yugi could see the hurt and sorrow in those eyes , those intoxicating crimson eyes that he loved so much and he found himself speaking without even thinking "Of course I won't forget you, I could never forget you even if I wanted to " Yami smiled, a genuine smile which made Yugi smile in return proud that he was the reason of this smile

Yami then kissed Yugi tenderly , softly with Yugi kissing him back with the same tenderness , A kiss that sent shivers down their spine and made them feel butterflies . Yami lied down first then Yugi followed hovering over him as their lips connected into another more needy and powerful kiss that left them both breathless when they broke apart

"I want to stay with you, only you" Yami spoke softly brushing his nose with Yugi's nose

"You really want that?"

"With all of my heart"

"And I have become a slave to your heart, my Yami" Yami closed his eyes in content when he felt Yugi's lips kissing his forehead, such a tender display made his heart dance with happiness

"Take me" Two words, only two words that made Yugi's breath hitch and his heart beating rapidly when he heard Yami blurting them. Yes, he did take Yami the nights they spent together but to hear the Egyptian blurting them, demanding him like that was so different…..a good kind of different Yugi admitted to himself "Right here , Right now"Yami continued interlacing his fingers with Yugi's and The king wasted no time in obeying him

* * *

Ryou was still calming himself down when the Queen stepped into the chamber angrily, she didn't speak about the subject when she asked for him earlier because all he cared about was to give the ring back to Yami before he goes to her son

"Ryou! What you did was crazy!" The Queen exclaimed then turned to Miho and ordered her to go which she did before turning back to Ryou

"Get a grip! That's enough! Do you know how much distress you caused over one ring?" The Queen asked angrily and Ryou looked at her shocked…She knew! But…How?

"Shame on you! Next time, I will not support you nor help you" The Queen warned before walking out of the chamber furiously not waiting for Ryou to explain himself , Ryou walked towards his cupboard quickly to check over the ring, If she knew that Ryou had the ring did this mean that while he was with her, she took it? That was all what Ryou was thinking about. He took out the small wooden box and opened it to find it..Empty! The ring wasn't there and Ryou cried, He cried to release the pain inside of him

He even slept with the tears rolling down his face. When morning came Ryou woke up because his stomach hurt, no matter what sleeping position he did the ache in his stomach was growing more and more until he couldn't take it anymore and he sat in upright position holding his stomach wincing as a tear rolled down his face from the pain

He turned his head to his left and something red caught his eyes…Was this…Was this blood?

' _No, no ,no,no,no'_ He kept repeating to himself as he cried in sorrow and agony. Miho who was in the next room came quickly to see the Prince gasping when she saw him doubled in pain and blood on the bed's cover . She ran to call for help immediately

* * *

Yugi grinned when he saw Yami still sleeping peacefully with his naked back pressed against Yugi's chest. Yugi had one of his arms around the Egyptian's waist and Yami had one of his arms above it interlacing their fingers together with a blanket covering both of them. They slept on the cushions on the floor yesterday. They both were too damn lazy and comfortable in each other's embrace to move to bed , even to wear some clothes which made a small incident happen yesterday

 _Flashback_

 _"But I don't want to move" Yami whined childishly snuggling more to Yugi and the blanket covering them "Please let's stay like this " Yami pleaded pouting and Yugi couldn't help but give him a small peck "Fine" Yugi agreed finally giving in which made the crimson-eyed male grin before they were interrupted by a knock on the door and servant walked in bowing_

 _"My Majesty sorry for interrupting you, But there are two servants waiting outside with your dinner my majesty " The servant said still bowing_

 _"But I don't remember you ordering them to make dinner" Yami told his King frowning in confusion and Yugi chuckled once "I told them to bring us dinner sometime between 8 and 9 " Yugi said before turning to the servant_

 _"Let them come" The servant nodded before going outside to call for them and in a matter of seconds two servants walked in with the dinner's tray and Yami shivered a little when he recognized one of them. It was the man who hit on him before . He saw him smiling predatory –which didn't go unnoticed by Yugi who glared at him and tightened his grip on Yami- and he asked "What's your name?" He looked at the servant who looked taken back before answering "John, my majesty" Yugi nodded then dismissed both of them_

 _"I am curious " Yami spoke and Yugi knew he wanted to know about what just happened without asking directly and Yugi shrugged taking a grape from the plate in frontof him , God! He loved grapes "Nothing , I just don't like him"_

 _"What did he do?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow amused " Nothing but check you out and having dirty thoughts while not caring that you are mine " Yugi hissed chewing angrily and Yami smiled, the grinned , finally laughing and Yugi looked at him frowning_

 _"You were jealous" Yami sang and Yugi scoffed shaking his head "Jealous from who? Him? Hell no" Yugi denied which made Yami laugh even more "Maybe we should find him another job out of the palace" Yugi suggested more to himself_

 _"You know it wasn't the first time he did that with me" Yami teased seeing Yugi turning even more furious "Yup, definitely out of the palace " Yugi nodded determined_

 _"I wonder if it will be the last time"_

 _"You know maybe I should send him out of the country " And tears ran down Yami's face as he laughed and laughed non-stop and Yugi glared at him which made Yami stop instantly with a grin still on his face trying to contain his laughter . He gave Yugi a small kiss at the corner of his lips which made him relax a little "You are so cute,maybe I should make you jealous more often " Yami said and Yugi gave him a warning glare "Don't you dare "_

 _"Come on, Let's eat I am hungry" Yami said with a grin still on his face and they both began to eat with Yami laughing every once in a while at the grumpy Yugi_

That reminded him, He should have this servant out of the palace by tonight . That would be his first order today but later when he eats breakfast . The King leaned forward placing small butterfly kisses along the Egyptian's shoulder going up till he reached his neck and Yami woke up smiling before turning around facing his King

"Good morning to you too " He said locking lips with the tri-colored king for a brief moment "What got you in a good mood this morning ?" Yami asked curiously and Yugi grinned at him

"Well how would you feel when you wake up next to an angel sent from heaven?" Yugi asked caressing the crimson-eyed male cheek "You are so cheesy" Yami said trying to hide the blush on his cheeks which made Yugi grin even more

"I am hungry" Yami blurted trying to change the subject " Can we have breakfast?" Yami asked and Yugi shook his head quickly disagreeing "No, Nope, not going to happen. First wear some clothes " Yugi ordered and Yami stared at him in disbelief before laughing . Leaning forward he kissed Yugi passionately with the King kissing back before they both pulled away "I am only yours , don't worry" Yami reassured him but Yugi was still stubborn "Get up" he ordered

"You are still not over it?" Yami exclaimed laughing at Yugi's jealousy

"I am not going to discuss this matter right now, Go wear some clothes " Yami was about to protest but Yugi placed a finger on his lips shushing him "No"

"But-"

"Nope"

"Yugi"

"Zip! "

"Fine" Yami said giving up not trying to hide the grin on his face before he quickly got up to obey his king

* * *

After they both finished breakfast and spent some time together, Yugi had to go to his council meetings which Yami understood and he left the chamber giving his king one last innocent kiss- at least that's what he intended- that turned into a make-out session which left them both breathless

On his way out he met Mariku who looked flustered while entering the King's chamber but he decided to shrug it off for now . Mariku walked in

"I am done, Mariku. Come on" Yugi said about to go out of the chamber with Mariku but stopped when his chamberlain spoke "My majesty, I must tell you a very ugly story "

"No, Mariku not now. I am in a good mood" Yugi pleaded, While eating breakfast Yami had tried to do everything to cheer him up sitting on his lap, feeding him, making him laugh and kiss him every once in a while, he even plotted a plan –a silly funny plan that left Yugi gasping for air after he finished laughing- to get rid of the servant and it worked . He saw the serious look on Mariku's face and gave up

"Okay, tell me"

"Prince Ryou fell ill last night , He lost the baby" Yugi's smile fell immediately and his eyes widened. Ryou lost the baby, _their baby_ , He felt like a part of his heart has been ripped out, He did want another child, He loved them , His dream was to always have five or six children . If that's how he feels , How is Ryou feeling right now? He must be shattered as he was dreaming of this too

"It seems God has concluded that he has given me too much luck" Yugi frowned looking anywhere but Mariku's eyes and the chamberlain felt sorry for his best friend

Meanwhile, Yami was walking through the golden path to go back to his chamber when he saw Ryou standing at the end of the corridor and he was even more paler than he is, puffy red eyes probably from crying –which confused him- and he had this murderous look on his face which Yami tried to ignore and began to walk again not wanting to cause troubles or problems .Ryou walked towards him as well meeting his midway and gripped his arm tightly which shocked Yami a little

"You did this. It is because of you!" Ryou spat venomously and Yami looked at him in confusion "What did I do?" He asked which earned him a strong slap from Ryou and before he could recover the Prince pushed him roughly and made him fall on the floor . Yami looked to his side not wanting to meet Ryou's eyes because if he did, He will kill him right in this moment

"Stand up!" The Albino ordered shaking the Egyptian in front of him who still refused to meet his eyes

 _"I will not fight him! I will not cause troubles! "He kept telling himself_

"Stand up! I told you to stand up. Look at me" Ryou said gripping the Egyptian's face roughly forcing him to lock eyes with the Prince . Ryou looked at him for a brief moment before he slapped him one more time "You snake! Asshole! " He hissed

Yami controlled himself, If he fought with the prince he could kill him in instant, he was stronger than him. But he would be the first one to be accused and they would kill him , He will let the Prince continue what he does hoping that he will still be alive after that

"Because of you I lost the baby!" Ryou said sitting on his knees on the floor to be with the same level as the Egyptian and he punched him "Killer! You . are. A . murderer " He said throwing punches after every word he spoke before stopping grabbing the Egyptian clothes

"From misery ,I suffered the loss of a child! Because of you" Yami was unconscious now with blood covering all of his face but that didn't stop Ryou, He continued to throw punches and slaps until he finally got tired and stopped , Yami's face was full of bruises and cuts , His face was ruined but that wasn't enough. Ryou wanted more than just that…

* * *

 **Yugi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…..the end of the chapter , First Roka apologizes for the grammar and spelling errors but she promises she will correct them…soon…she hopes , second, Yami is telling you to behold this amazing show of maturity between the both of them and don't ask me I don't know what they are planning**

 **Yami: we are not planning anything!**

 **Roka: Have little faith in us Love**

 **Yami: hey! No flirting with Aibou he is mine**

 **Roka: Hey! He is my best friend I can call him whatever I want**

 **Yugi: *coughing * maturity *coughing***

 **Roka: ….But if it makes you angry I can stop calling him Love**

 **Yami: No , no , He is your best friend after all**

 **Yugi: See? It is better when you are both like that**

 **Roka: But I can't stay like that! The only reason I do this is because I am trying to hide my feelings for him!**

 **Yami:Wait! You love me?!**

 **Yugi: YOU LOVE HIM?!**

 **Roka: Yes *answering shyly***

 **Yami: Roka….I love you too**

 **Roka: You do?!**

 **Yugi: YOU WHAT NOW?!**

 **Yami: I…I am sorry Aibou, but Yes, I love her , I realized that after I kissed her once**

 **Roka: Y…Yami….**

 **Yugi: You….YOU ASSHOLES, YOU JERKS! HOW COULD YOU BOTH DO THIS? SO I WAS JUST A DESTRACTION?!...FUCK YOU BOTH! W…WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? YOU BOTH LIED TO ME! YOU….UGH! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU BOTH! I…. *then we cut him off by laughing while he looked confused and furious***

 **Roka: Gullible**

 **Yami: Oh Ra! You should have seen your face, It was priceless!**

 **Yugi:…**

 **Roka: Yugi?...Are you okay?**

 **Yami: Aibou?...come on we were just kidding, you wanted us to work together and we did!**

 **Yugi: Sleep with one eye open…both of you *then he walked away while we paled***

 **Roka: Should we stay with someone else tonight?**

 **Yami: Probably! I don't know about you but I value my life**

 **Roka: Yeah…maybe we went too far**

 **Yami:It will pass….I hope…maybe I should talk to him**

 **Roka: I am coming as well, and if things got heated between you both I will just take my leave….anyway have a good day everyone**

 **Yami: and Let's hope that we won't be killed**

 ***We both walked away looking for Yugi***


End file.
